Tell Me You Love Me
by clumsypegasusgirl2701
Summary: Everything was going perfectly. Beca had proposed, Chloe had said yes. They were going to get a happily ever after. But then, Chloe leaves. Distraught, Beca puts everything into her work, taking on Demi Lovato's new album. Every song is a piece of Beca, and holds a piece of her and Chloe's relationship. But can Beca put the pieces back together before it's too late?
1. Cry Baby (Beca)

"How could someone so beautiful be so damn ugly? I guess I'm naïve,

'Cause everytime I start tripping, slipping then I'm falling too deep, stuck in a bad dream

I, I, I. You and I get along like fire to a plane;

You, you, you make me feel like I'm fucking going so insane.

Congratulations, celebration, 'cause my heart is the hardest to break

Break up to make up, just to wake up with mascara all over my face

And I'm no cry baby, but you make me cry lately

I'm no cry baby, but you make me cry, baby

I'm no cry baby, but you make me cry lately

I'm no cry baby, but you make me cry, baby

Cry, baby"

Beca wiped the tears out of her eyes as Demi stepped out of the booth.

"So, DJ Mitchell… is that any good?" She asked, looking at her producer with a tentative smile.

"Absolutely amazing, Demi, as always," Beca said, turning her back to the singer as she checked her eyeliner in the reflection of her laptop. She hated it when people saw her cry, and that song… well, it just reminded her too much of the girl she loved.

It had been two months since she'd last seen Chloe. Three months since they called it quits on their relationship officially. Twenty six days exactly since Chloe declared friendship "too painful" and stopped taking her calls or replying to her messages altogether. But not a day went by where she didn't think of the redhead.

Chloe seemed to find her way into every single beautiful thing in Beca's world. Anything and everything reminded her of at least one thing she and Chloe had done together.

She had tried to move on; so, so hard. She'd sold her car – the ancient blue Prius that they had driven from Barden to San Francisco the summer of freshman year. She'd moved house – out of the apartment they had shared in downtown L.A, and into a mansion in the Hollywood Hills. It was a lovely house, but Beca hated it – it was too big, just for her and too empty, because it was missing the girl she loved.

Beca tried to shake these thoughts out of her head before Demi noticed there was something amiss with the producer. "Seriously Demi, this song is just so powerful, there are going to be so many people who will relate to it. It's got massive potential."

Demi grinned at that, and wandered over to Beca's desk, peering over her shoulder at the laptop. She'd always had a soft spot for Beca Mitchell. Beca had a tough job in the label. She'd watched how Beca had risen from being an intern (more like dogsbody) at Residual Heat, to becoming a fully-fledged producer in three years. She had massive talent, and Demi liked having talent on her team. Beca had passion. There was a fire in her eyes when she worked, a drive that made everything Beca did exceptional. Beca had this way of taking something good, and making it unbelievable.

They'd collaborated with Confident, and again now to work on Tell Me You Love Me. She considered Beca as less of a colleague and more of a friend, because for all Beca Mitchell was reclusive, she had a heart of gold, and was always there for people.

She knew how broken Beca had been since her split with Chloe. Heartbreak only happens to the best of people, and unfortunately for Beca, heartbreak had hit her hard when she and Chloe called it quits. The fire in her eyes had almost vanished completely, because Chloe was what fuelled Beca's passion.

Demi knew first-hand what Beca was going through, having been through it herself with Wilmer just a few months ago. Their shared failure in love was something that had brought them closer – they had spent many a Saturday night listening to sad songs and bingeing on Ben and Jerry's.

But Beca was getting her fire back. It was there, as she put the music to Demi's words. It made Demi smile knowing that, note by note, Beca might be getting back to becoming the DJ she knew and loved.

Cry Baby was a song the two had penned together one Saturday night when they were both feeling lonely. It was a song of lost love and heartbreak, and how you fall apart when you lose the thing you love. The words might be Demi's, but the concept, the emotion, it was all Beca's. It was everything Beca felt towards Chloe, the things she wouldn't let anybody see. The tears, the confusion and the anger were things she'd bottled up inside her for weeks, things she really needed to get out.

When Demi had first met Chloe Beale, she had loved her just like she loved Beca. As the tiny DJ pointed out, she had an addictive personality, and was the kind of person that you felt like you had known forever. They had become firm friends pretty fast, because Chloe saw past the wild diva the media liked to portray Demi as, just like Beca had. Demi immediately trusted the redhead, and knew that she was the one for Beca.

She was so certain of this, that she accompanied Beca when she went to buy a ring for Chloe, when she decided she was going to ask her to marry her. She had no doubts about them when she gave Beca a thumbs up when she drove home three months ago, ready to get down on one knee. She was sure of it, when Beca sent a picture saying "she said yes!" an hour later.

It was her certainty about it that made her just as confused about the breakup as Beca. Never in her whole life had she ever seen a couple more in love than Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale.

But sometimes, love isn't enough to keep a relationship alive. Beca learned that the hard way…


	2. Tell Me You Love Me (Beca)

**AN: 328 VIEWS, 11 FAVOURITES AND 31 FOLLOWERS? GUYS, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT – THAT'S MADE MY WEEK! I JUST WANT TO EXPLAIN THAT SOME OF THE SONGS LINK BACK TO DIFFERENT PARTS OF THE BECHLOE TIMELINE, SO ALL DATES ARE IN RELATION TO THE FIRST CHAPTER (END OF AUGUST)**

" _Oh no, here we go again, fighting over what I said, I'm sorry. Yeah I'm sorry._

 _Bad at love, no I'm not good at this, but I can't say I'm innocent, not hardly, but I'm sorry._

 _And all my friends, they know and it's true, I don't know who I am without you._

 _I got it bad, baby, I've got it bad…"_

 **Three months earlier:**

It had been a rough six weeks. Beca looked at herself in the mirror of the airport bathroom, trying to touch up her appearance before going out to face the music. She'd been all over the country lately, getting shipped out to wherever the artists needed a semi-decent producer. She hadn't been home in weeks, and she hadn't seen Chloe in person for a month. She hadn't spoken to Chloe for six days, and the silence was killing her. Their last conversation hadn't ended all that well, and she knew – as much as it hurt her to admit it – that Chloe was coming to the end of the line.

 **SIX DAYS EARLIER…**

Beca clambered into the back of a taxi on the way back to her hotel. Right now, she wanted nothing more than to be on her way home, to her apartment in LA, heading back to the girl she loved. Away from demanding artists who needed her to be at their beck and call all day, every day. It was insane lately – she missed her home. She missed leaving the label at five, instead of whatever this mad hour was. It was pitch black out, and the roads were empty. There was still noise though, but she was in New York. This city never sleeps, she reminded herself, as she rooted through her bag, desperately searching for her phone. Where was it?

Finding what she was looking for, her lips broke into an ecstatic grin. She was going to call Chloe, she missed the sound of her favourite ginger's voice. Who was she kidding? She missed everything about her girlfriend – no fiancée, she corrected, smiling even harder.

But when she turned the phone on, her face fell.

 _~ 1 new message ~_

 _16:03 – Chlo: B? Are you okay? I've been trying to call all afternoon xxxx_

 _~ 1 new message ~_

 _17:36 – Chlo: You said you were coming home. I'm missing you B xxxx_

 _~ 2 missed calls ~_

 _~ 1 new message ~_

 _18:44 – Chlo: B, where are you? Have you forgotten what day it is? You promised Beca xxxx_

 _~ 1 missed call ~_

 _~3 new messages ~_

 _19:22 – Chlo: Beca, are you coming home?_

 _20:16 – Chlo: I guess you aren't coming home today. Call me when you can._

 _21:27 – Chlo: Beca, the label shuts at this time, so you must be able to see these. Call me. We need to talk._

 _~ 1 missed call ~_

 _~ 2 new messages ~_

 _22:45 – Chlo: Beca, please pick up, or reply or just something. Are you okay? Where are you? You promised you'd be back but you aren't. I'm worried Beca._

 _23:33 – Chlo: Beca, I swear to god. Ring me as soon as you see this. We need to talk._

 _~ 4 missed calls ~_

 _~ You have 1 new voicemail ~_

 _Voicemail (08:22) ~ "Beca, it's Chloe. I don't know where you are, what you're doing or even if you're okay. But, just call me back. You said you'd be back. I'm worried Beca. I'm going to work, so message or call as soon as you hear this message."_

Her eyes flitted to the date at the top of the phone and she cursed. 24th April. How could she forget? How could she have missed their anniversary? Thinking hard, she remembered a one a.m phone call she'd had with Chloe the other night. She was tired and missing home, and Chloe was worried. She'd asked Beca when she was coming home. And Beca, in her sleep-deprived state, had said she'd be home in time for their anniversary. The anniversary that was now over.

Shit.

Feeling sick to her stomach, Beca quickly checked in at the hotel the label had booked, running up to her room as soon as she had the key. Sitting on the bed, she got her phone back out, staring at the screen. 8 messages. 8 missed calls. And those were only the ones she'd seen up to now.

How had she not gotten any of them? Should she call Chloe? She knew she should, but then she didn't know if Chloe would pick up. Then she shook her head, this worry was irrational – Chloe loved her, of course she'd pick up. She'd apologise and explain how busy she'd been. Chloe would understand. She always did.

Tapping on the screen of her iPhone, Beca listened as the phone began to dial Chloe's number.

"So you're alive then Beca," came a response from the other end. Beca immediately noticed the edge to Chloe's voice, the voice that was giving nothing away.

"Hi, Chlo," said Beca, nervously, fiddling with her hair as she tried to figure out what to say.

"Don't 'Hi Chlo' me Beca. Not when you promised you'd be back. Where even are you now? Do you know what day this is?"

"Chlo, can we do this another time? It's pretty late here…" Beca pleaded, her voice trailing off as she realised how stupid it sounded.

"No Beca, you've been gone six weeks. I've heard more from JESSE than I have from you. Last time I checked, Jesse isn't my fiancé. Jesse isn't even one of my closest friends. I don't even know where you are. And it's our anniversary. Not that you seem to care!"

"Chlo, you know that's not true. I care about you more than anything."

"Apparently not Beca."

"That's not fair Chlo -"

"No Beca," Chloe said, pausing for breath, "what's 'not fair' is vanishing for six weeks, without so much as saying 'hey Chlo, I'm going to have to work away.' Yeah, there's been the occasional phone call, but nothing else. I learnt that you were in LA the other week from a NEWSPAPER Beca! Seriously, you were at home, and you couldn't even tell me?"

"I was there for less than twelve hours Chlo – no sooner had I landed was I taking back off"

"Never stopped you calling before."

"Chlo…"

"Beca, I'm sick of this. I'm sick of you just disappearing off for work, and just expecting me to fit in with things. I'm sick of false promises, getting my hopes up, making plans; just for you to have some other priority and to bail on me. It's our anniversary Beca. You promised you'd come home."

"Chloe, when you rang I hadn't slept in over forty eight hours…"

"You can't even look after yourself Beca! It's no excuse. I took the day off yesterday, thinking you'd be home. You didn't even call."

"I didn't even know I'd promised until you said."

"Wow, Beca, just wow. So what's it this time? Drunk again?"

"Chloe, I know you're annoyed right now –"

"Annoyed doesn't come close Beca."

"Chloe…"

"I'm crushed Beca. You promised. That will be the third time this month you said you'd be back, and you didn't show."

"Please Chlo, I can't do this right now…"

"You never seem to be able to do this. You never seem able to have the time to do anything lately."

"Chloe, can we do this later?"

"Here we go again."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what I am getting at Beca. When will later be? Do you mean 'never'? You and I both know you have no intention of ever having this conversation."

"Chlo… that's not fair."

"Beca, you don't get to discuss what's fair."

"Chlo…"

"No Beca. I'm tired of picking up the pieces. Lately it feels like I'm the only one trying to keep us together as you insist on drifting apart."

"You know that if I could stay home all the time, I would say yes in a heartbeat."

"Do I Beca? Because you seemed to be enjoying your night out according to the paps."

"Seriously Chlo? Since when did you start reading their rubbish?"

"Since that was the only way to find out what was going on in your life, seeing as though you're too busy to keep me up to date."

"That's low Chloe."

"Right now, you're in no place to tell me that I'm being harsh."

"Chloe, I'll be home soon, I promise."

"So when's 'soon', Beca? You know what, I don't care – I'll believe you're coming home when you actually show up. Enjoy whatever you're up too, wherever you are."

"Chlo…" Beca said, "As soon as I'm done, I'm coming back."

"You said that the last three times Beca. Do me a favour: don't make promises you can't keep. See you later." Chloe muttered with a sense of finality.

"See you soon Chlo," Beca said, "I love you," she breathed, but the click from her phone told her Chloe hadn't heard any of what she'd said. The girl she loved had just cut her off, and Beca had a nasty feeling that it wasn't just with the phone call.

Chloe wasn't happy – not at all. Beca knew she'd screwed up big time. How had she forgotten their anniversary? She needed to get home, and fast, if she wanted to stand half a chance of fixing this. What was she supposed to do?

Staring at the screen of her phone with glassy eyes, Beca looked at the clock. She knew she wasn't leaving New York until the artist was content with her work. This new artist – Ben Dover – was proving to be particularly stubborn. She regretted ever taking him on. But Beca knew how messy contracts were.

Almost as messy as relationships, she grimaced. Shaking her head with frustration, Beca realised there was nothing at all she could do right now to fix this. She walked over to the fridge, something the label always made sure was in her room. The bottle of Smirnoff smiled at her from the shelf. She lifted it out, weighing up her options. But Smirnoff had a good friend to her these last few weeks. Desperate for an escape, she poured the vodka into a glass. Knocking back a shot, she took a long look into the mirror before collapsing onto the bed.

 **TODAY (AN / but still three months ago, if that makes sense xD):**

Beca looked back at her reflection, feeling slightly disgusted with herself. No, it was more than slight disgust – she was furious. How had she let this happen? She regretted her phone call with Chloe massively. Why hadn't she just left it until morning? Why hadn't she just booked a plane ticket home?

Deep down, she guessed it was because she was scared. But that was irrational. What would she be scared of? There was nothing to be scared of. Except, Chloe had been pretty angry on the phone. There was something about what Chloe had said as she hung up that told her there was something massively amiss.

Over the last six days, there had been no messages, nor had there been any phone calls. Beca herself had rang Chloe multiple times, only to reach her voicemail. She'd messaged Chloe whenever she could, but she hadn't even read them. She knew she was in big trouble.

Walking out of the airport, she hailed a cab outside LAX, telling the driver her address so she could go home. Beca sat nervously in the back of the taxi. It seemed as if with every mile closer the cab got to home, her anxiety grew tenfold.

By the time the cab pulled up outside her building, Beca was a bumbling bag of nerves. She hastily handed the driver 50 bucks for the ride, and got out of the cab. Grabbing her case out of the trunk, she turned towards the door and walked into the building. She walked the five flights of stairs up to her floor, taking a deep breath as she stopped outside her door.

She knocked once. There was no reply. She knocked once more. Still no response. She knocked again. Nobody came.

She bent down, looking under the door. There were no lights on, giving the apartment an eerily empty feel. Reaching into her bag, Beca searched through its contents until she found her keys, right at the bottom of it. Pulling them out, she put them into the door, turning them until she heard the click. The door swung open into their dining room.

But there was nobody there.

Anxiously, Beca shuffled into the apartment, leaving her luggage abandoned by the door. Where was Chloe?

"Chlo," She whisper-yelled, "are you home?"

There was still no reply, something that made Beca feel really uneasy. It was a Saturday – there was no way Chloe would be at work today. So where was she?

She searched the tiny apartment just to confirm what she already knew; Chloe was not in. There was nobody in the apartment – only Beca. Wandering over to the fridge, she was shocked by the lack of food in it. Maybe that's where Chloe was… out buying groceries.

Deep down, Beca knew that wasn't true. She had a niggling suspicion that Chloe hadn't just 'popped out' because, who pops out at 6AM on a Saturday? Certainly not Chloe Beale.

It was with this suspicion, that Beca noticed the envelope on the kitchen side. Curious, she approached it and picked it up. The name on the front was hers, and Beca knew all too well the hand that wrote it. Hands shaking, she ripped open the envelope, pulling the letter out. She unfolded the letter, and with her heart in her mouth, she read the four words on the paper.

I'm sorry Beca – Chlo

Beca felt like she was going to throw up.

There was a small clang, causing Beca to look down at the floor. What she saw made her blood run cold.

There, on the tiles, laid the ring Beca had carefully selected but two months ago, the promise she'd made to Chloe of forever.

Suddenly, Chloe's silence had a whole new meaning.

Chloe was gone, and Beca stood at the kitchen side, stunned. She turned to the big mirror in the passage, watching her reflection as she felt her heart shatter. Without Chloe, Beca knew she was nothing, and the realisation that she had ruined the best thing that she'd ever had begun to sink in.

Feeling the emptiness that accompanies heartbreak begin to take over, Beca just slid to the floor, where she began to sob. What had she done? Clearly, Beca wasn't any good at love. And, more importantly, what was she going to do?

Right now, Beca didn't have an answer to either of those questions, but she knew she needed to get her feelings out before anybody else saw her like this. Stumbling into the lounge, she collapsed onto the sofa, where she felt herself break as she looked at the pictures of her and Chloe on the wall.

Barden. Amy and Bumper's wedding. Emily's Graduation. The freshman year road trip. The trip to Paris they took on a whim. Every picture was a memory, something that would normally make her smile. But today, every picture was just another punch in the stomach for Beca.

Nobody actually needed to say that it was over; the ring that laid, abandoned, on the kitchen tiles said more than words ever would.


	3. Lonely (Pt1)

_**AN: THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED, FOLLOWED AND FAVOURITED UP TO NOW – IT MEANS A LOT!**_

 _ **OKAY, SO THIS PART HAS BEEN SPLIT INTO THREE CHAPTERS BECAUSE IT'S KINDA LONG. I'M GOING TO POST THE NEXT PART TOMMOROW IF THIS PART GETS 10 REVIEWS, OTHERWISE, IT'LL BE UP ON FRIDAY.**_

 _ **MEAN (I KNOW) BUT YOUR REVIEWS ALWAYS MAKE ME SMILE, SO WE'LL SEE WHAT HAPPENS. HAPPY SUNDAY GUYS ;D**_

" _You know me, and honestly, I'm better without ya,_

 _Don't you got me checking on my phone by the hour._

 _Baby, I'm hoping and praying, my knees weak, I'm shaking_

 _'Cause you know that I always needed saving._

 _Now I'm fucking lonely, and you didn't want me,_

 _Trying to show me that you didn't own me; but all you do is leave me, fucking lonely._

 _Knees on the concrete, cut up and bleeding for no Goddamn reason, but all you do is leave me_

 _Fucking lonely…"_

 _ **PRESENT DAY:**_

Beca sat in the studio, doing some last minute tweaks on Demi's new track. The album had been going swimmingly, because Beca had found the one thing that could help her heal her broken heart. Everything was just so relatable, and the music she produced just fitted naturally with Demi's words. Beca couldn't wait for Demi to drop the new album next month. Hopefully, it would catch Chloe's attention, and the music would say what Beca couldn't. That Beca still loved her. That Beca was desperately unhappy. That without Chloe, Beca was nothing.

Working on the album had provided a much needed distraction for Beca. Instead of sitting alone at home, she had somewhere to be, people to see, and most importantly something to do. But it was more than a distraction, it was like therapy. Beca wasn't any good at talking to people about her problems (except for when she was drunk), so the music was like an outlet for her emotions. She could pour her problems into her music, hide them away, and keep her composure in front of other people.

When she dated Jesse Swanson (a long, long time ago – they broke up pretty fast when Beca admitted her feelings for Chloe were more than platonic) he'd told Beca that she had too many walls. Beca had never understood what he meant. But now she did. She didn't let anybody see exactly what was going on inside. She had perfected the mask of complete control, giving everybody the impression that she was fine. Very few people knew the ins and outs of her personal life – sure they knew she was a producer, and she used to sing a cappella at college, but beyond that? They knew nothing. And that's just the way Beca wanted it to be.

Hiding behind multiple layers of sarcasm, Beca generally pushed people away without even trying. She would smirk, and glare, and raise eyebrows at everything. She would be moody and distant. She had tattoos and (as said by one Aubrey Posen at Fat Amy's wedding) "scary, scary earspikes) which helped her create the impression of her being an all-round badass.

Only Chloe, Demi and the Bellas had seen the Beca behind the mask. Only those people knew that, for all Beca Effin Mitchell was a badass, she had a really big ('fat' in Amy's words) heart, and was a big softie. She might act like she gave a damn about nothing, but truthfully, she took everything to heart. She cared more than she liked to let on, because according to Beca, caring is the thing that sets you up for disappointment.

They all knew how badly Beca had been affected by the breakup – they also knew how Chloe had been broken by it as well. The Bellas had seen first-hand the icy interactions at Aubrey's Fourth July barbeque between the two, and all said that you could have cut the atmosphere with a knife. But the thing is, they didn't know what to do about it all. If they were honest, they didn't know how they were meant to help Beca. They felt like they didn't know Beca anymore, because the DJ was never there. Most of them didn't even have Beca's number, and – after they broke up – it wasn't as if Chloe was going to ring her. Nor would Aubrey, who was absolutely livid with Beca for breaking her best friend's heart.

That's why, as she sat in the studio working, Beca was beyond shocked when her phone began to ring. Nobody ever called her these days, except work people, but they all knew she was at work. So who would it be? Rummaging through her bag, Beca searched for her phone, doing a double take when she saw the name on the screen. Swiping across, Beca lifted the iPhone to her ear, mentally cringing thinking about the conversation that was going to come…

" _Hey up Shawshank!"_ boomed a familiar Aussie down the phone.

"Hi Amy," muttered Beca softly, vaguely irritated that Fat Amy had chosen to ring her at work.

" _Where were you last night?"_ Fat Amy asked, her voice full of concern for her friend.

"I was busy, Amy."

" _Too busy for the Bellas' reuinion?"_

"Far too busy. I don't even sing these days, you know that."

" _Beca, you can't hide at home forever. I know for a fact you weren't busy last night."_

"I was working Amy."  
 _"No you weren't, Beca, don't lie. You were at home – alone – and you ordered in a sixteen inch pizza to yourself."_

"I never – wait a second, how do you know that?"  
 _"You ordered it from the same guy Aubrey uses, when he delivered ours, he was gushing on the doorstep about meeting *the* Beca Effin Mitchell."  
_ "It's DJ Mitchell nowadays."

" _You'll always be Beca Effin Mitchell to me Shawshank."_

"Thanks Amy."  
 _"But really Beca, why didn't you come last night? We all missed you, even Aubrey missed the 'angry Bella' – her words not mine."_

"I just didn't think it would be that good an idea, not with Chloe around."

" _Seriously shorty, do you really think you can hide from your problems forever?"  
_ "It's been going pretty well these last three months."

" _Only because you never leave the house apart from when you go to work Beca"_  
"Amy, have you been stalking me again?"  
 _"Don't need to."_  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
 _"I know you too well. But really Beca, when did you last do something with somebody else?"_  
"I ordered takeout with Demi on Tuesday."  
 _"Lovato?"_  
"Yep."  
 _"Doesn't count."_

"Amy, I don't want to play this game. Demi is my friend; we hang out most weekends."  
 _"She's still your client. Come hang with us this Saturday."_

"Amy, I can't."  
 _"Why?"_  
"I'm busy."

" _Doing what?"  
_ "Work stuff."  
 _"Skip it. Come round to mine – Legacy has big news."_  
"Tell me it then."  
 _"I can't because I don't know it yet; she wants everyone to be there on Saturday"_

"But Amy…"  
 _"Come on Beca, I'll make sure there's tonnes of booze in."_  
"And what am I meant to do about Chloe? Do you honestly think she's going to be okay if I just wander in on Saturday night? Does she know I'm going?"  
 _"She's the one that told me to call you."_

"What? Amy, don't be ridiculous."

" _Not going to lie Shawshank, but I thought you would've spoken to her by now."_

"Don't you think I've tried Amy?"  
 _"Have you even seen her in person since Aubrey's July 4_ _th_ _Barbeque?"  
_ "What do you think?"  
 _"I take that as a no."_

"It's a disaster waiting to happen Amy. I'm telling you that now."  
 _"She misses you Beca, she misses you like mad."  
_ "And don't you think I miss her? It fucking kills me every time I think about her."  
 _"Beca, letting you go broke her."_  
"Being abandoned broke me too Amy."  
 _"Now you know how she felt Beca."_  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
 _"You kinda abandoned her, Beca. You know it's true. Where was she whenever you went away for work? By the end of it, she couldn't deal with being left behind every time you were off being a big important music producer. She'd stay up all night worrying about you, whether you'd got back to your hotel, whether you'd eaten. She lived for when you gave her a call, and when you didn't call, she didn't know what to do with herself."_  
"I know Amy, I know."  
 _"But it didn't stop you, did it? When you missed important things in her life, she'd brush it off, and pretend she didn't care. But she did care. I'm not surprised she got sick of it. Beca, she was always there for things important to you, but you weren't there when she needed you."_

"Amy, I don't want to talk about this. It's over, berating me now isn't going to change anything."

" _You shut yourself off from everything Beca. You've spent the last three months in a bubble of self- pity, and it's about time you snapped out of it. Put yourself in her shoes!"_  
"Amy, please stop."  
 _"It's not too late to fix things Beca."_

"I really don't think me coming on Saturday is a good idea Amy."  
 _"I really think that you need to stop running from your problems Beca."_

"Amy…"

" _Saturday, my place, eight o'clock. Be there Beca."_  
"We'll see."

" _Do it Beca, you know you want to. I know you miss me. I've missed you."_

"We'll see."

" _Come on Beca – it'll be fun."_  
"Seriously doubt it."  
 _"You said that about a cappella…"_ God, she'd missed chatting with Fat Amy.  
"Fine, I'll be there."

" _Good, I can't wait."_  
"But Amy,"

" _What Shawshank?"  
_ "The second anything gets awkward or I think it's too weird, I'm leaving – okay?"

" _Don't be so dramatic."_

"See you Saturday Amy," Beca said, struggling to keep her face straight.

" _Love you too Shawshank,"_ Amy laughed, cutting the phone call off.

Beca turned back to her computer, the smile on her face quickly vanishing. What was she thinking? Why had she agreed to go on Saturday? Chloe was going to be there. They hadn't spoken in the better part of a month. And the other Bellas… well, what had they been told about the whole "Bechloe breakdown"? She had a nasty feeling that Aubrey wouldn't be that pleased to see her. But then again, Amy had said she was missing her "angry Bella". Beca smirked at that, it must have been pretty hard for Aubrey to not have Beca (along with her earspike and tattoos) to belittle.

Then, a new thought crossed Beca's mind. Aubrey had probably been the one to pick up the pieces of Chloe's broken heart after she'd called it off. With her family living over a thousand miles away in Tampa, she doubted Chloe went back to them. Not when she had a job. So moving in with Aubrey was probably Chloe's most likely move. It would have been Aubrey whom Chloe went to when she was trying to recover from the fallout of their breakup.

The breakup that should never have happened. Beca sat filled with regret. Why hadn't she fought for Chloe? She'd certainly been lost without her ginger. Why had she let everything blow so epically out of proportion? Sure, work had been pretty overwhelming, but was that really an excuse for how she'd treated Chloe? Beca wasn't sure. Truthfully, she knew that she was the one in the wrong, but that didn't stop her blaming Chloe for what had happened.

Beca's argument was that Chloe refused to say anything to her. She hadn't explicitly let on during their phone calls that there was something up. But then again, it wasn't really as if Beca had given her a chance to. Any time she called Chloe, it was a fleeting call at 1AM before she went to bed, or – worse – a call in some crowded club, where (after drinking far too much) drunk Beca would search for familiarity in the one way she could. It was no surprise that Chloe had gotten sick of her, of everything. Sitting at her desk, her eyes flitted over the photo of the Bella's at worlds in 2015 – how had it been three years ago?

She looked at how happy they all were, remembering how close they had all been. God, she missed those days. She missed the days before she made it big, back when she could run little gigs and be home to Chloe in time for tea. She missed being happy. Looking around the room, she couldn't help but feel immensely dissatisfied with her life. Sure, her dream of being a music producer had come true, but at what cost? Frustrated, Beca crumpled up a piece of paper on her desk and threw it into the trash can by the door. It missed.

She turned to her computer, saving the track. She switched it off, deciding now was probably be a good time to leave. She checked the clock, which told her it was coming up six – she needed to be at Amy's for eight if she was going. Grabbing her bag, she swung it onto her shoulder and wandered over to the door. It was time to go and face what she had avoided for months – but first, she needed to dress to the occasion.


	4. Lonely (Pt2)

**_AN/ OKAY, SO WE'VE HIT TEN REIVIEWS OVERALL ( XD ) SO THAT MEANS YOU GET THE NEXT INSTALLMENT. AS SOON AS I HIT FIFTEEN REVIEWS I'LL POST PART 3. HAPPY MONDAY GUYS_**!

Pulling up outside Fat Amy's, Beca took in a deep breath. Thankfully, she'd arrived a little early, which meant that most of the others hadn't arrived yet. She let out a sigh of relief, and turned the engine off, psyching herself up to actually going in. She slammed the car door behind her and walked up the path to Amy's house. Standing on the porch, she knocked on the door.

Immediately, the door opened to reveal none other than Legacy.

"Beca!" she squealed with excitement, launching herself at the tiny DJ. "It's been so long. Where've you been lately?"

"Hey Junk," Beca laughed, "I kinda want to, you know, go inside? Think you could let me go?"

Emily giggled at how she'd practically picked Beca up for a hug. She put her down, and moved out of the way of the door so Beca could go in.

"It's been forever Beca!"

"I know Em."

"Why didn't you come?"

"You know why I haven't been round much lately Junk" Beca said seriously.

"Have you guys fixed things?" Emily asked, looking the tiny DJ in the eyes.

"Not really. But hey, I can't hide from her forever," Beca answered, shaking her head as she spoke. "Anyway, Amy says you've got some big news?" she deadpanned.

"Oh Beca, it's so exciting!" Emily gushed, bouncing on the spot as she spoke. "But I promised I wouldn't say anything – at least not until everybody's here."

"Aww Em, I can't wait to hear," Beca said, genuinely happy for her friend.

There was a knock at the door.

"Legacy," Fat Amy drawled from the kitchen, "Get the door will you? I need to watch the food."

"I'll get it Em," Beca said, smiling. She wandered over to the door, and pulled it open.

There, stood on the doorstep, were Aubrey and Chloe.

At seeing Beca, Chloe let out a small gasp, more of a whimper, like a wounded puppy. Aubrey, on the other hand, just narrowed her gaze, the firm set of her jaw making it clear that she was not at all pleased to see Beca.

"Hey guys…" Beca greeted awkwardly, looking down at the floor so she didn't have to look at them.

"Hello, Beca." Aubrey spat, the way she said Beca's name dripping with distaste. Chloe said nothing.

The three stood on the porch, all of them deep in thought. Beca, regretting offering to get the door. Chloe, staring at the top of Beca's head, silently trying to assess how Beca was. Aubrey standing there with clenched fists, torn between hugging the friend she hadn't seen for months and beating her up for how she had treated Chloe. None of them spoke, or even moved as they all tried to figure out what to do next.

They stood like that for some time, all of them in silence.

Beca cleared her throat. "Well, erm… do you guys maybe want to come in?"

Aubrey rolled her eyes at Beca and stormed past her into Amy's, leaving Chloe out on the porch and Beca stood in the doorway.

"Chlo…" Beca started, the sentence trailing off almost immediately when she realised that she didn't know what to say. Her voice was hoarse, and held too much pain. She looked at the girl she loved, but suddenly realised that she didn't even recognise the girl standing in front of her. Sure, she still had the wild ginger hair and the fashionable dress sense Beca loved, but Chloe didn't look like the girl she used to be. Like Beca's fire, Chloe's eyes had lost their sparkle, leaving two hollow ones behind. She looked up at Beca with a blank expression, and smiled automatically, but her eyes quickly glazed over with tears. Seeing Chloe like this killed Beca inside, seeing how her smile had lost its shine. What Amy had said was true. Chloe was broken. The girl stood before Beca wasn't Chloe, at least, she wasn't the real Chloe. She was a shell of her former self; a shell that was hollow.

"So, are you just going to stand there or are you planning on coming in?" Beca announced before the silence got too long. She cursed herself for being sarcastic, because right now, all she wanted to do was wrap her arms around Chloe and never let go, but sarcasm was all she knew how to do. "Chloe, you can't stand out here forever; look, you haven't even got a jacket on – you'll catch a cold."

Chloe looked up at Beca and felt her heart shatter as she did. She missed the brunette so bad. She missed everything about Beca. Why was she so pale? Why were Beca's eyes so hollow? She looked like she hadn't slept properly in weeks. Did she look thinner? Oh god, Beca looked thinner – she'd lost weight she couldn't afford to lose. What had she done?

Filled with guilt, Chloe just stared into Beca's face, beyond knowing what to say or do. How did she deal with this? All she wanted to do was tell Beca she loved her, that she missed her, and that ending things was the worst mistake she'd ever made. But how could she? How could she say all of that when she chose all of this? It hurt, it hurt so much. All of it. But, Chloe knew she couldn't go back to how things were before. She couldn't live like she had for the last year of their relationship, always getting left behind as Beca went off to wherever she was needed. She'd promised herself she wouldn't go crawling back to Beca. But she wanted to, so, so much.

Beca looked at Chloe with concern, struggling to move as she took in her ex-fiancée. Chloe saw the concern in her eyes, and suddenly felt even guiltier. That snapped her out of her thoughts. She wasn't having Beca pity her, or worry about her – not when everything was so weird. She needed space from Beca, she needed closure – what she needed was a good drink. She couldn't do this right now. She thought she could face seeing her again, but now she'd actually stood face to face with Beca, she realised she really couldn't. She wasn't ready for this.

Silently panicking, Chloe knew she needed to get out of this situation before she did something stupid. She tore her gaze away from Beca and went to walk into Fat Amy's.

As Chloe passed her, Beca gently grabbed her wrist, pulling her close. Chloe gasped, turning to look into Beca's piercing blue eyes. Beca's eyes focused on hers, flooding with guilt, concern and worry.

"I'm sorry Chloe," she whispered, every word giving Chloe goose bumps, "you deserve the best, and nothing less. I treated you like crap and I broke your heart. I wish I'd just told those artists to stick their albums. I've been lost without you, I don't know who I am anymore. These three months have been living hell for me. I miss you so much." Chloe's breath hitched at that, because she missed Beca too. "I can't believe it's taken me so long to see you again, but I want to be friends. Best friends again. I know you probably don't want to, and I totally understand why, but I know we're meant to be together, even if it isn't as lovers. I still love you. I'm so sorry." She pulled away slightly to look at Chloe, who had stood silently, as still as a statue.

At that, Beca let go of Chloe's wrist and walked away as if nothing had even happened, leaving Chloe frozen in shock. What did she do now? She desperately missed Beca, but friends? That couldn't happen. She wanted her girlfriend back. But that was selfish, and she knew it. To get back together with Beca would mean going back to her old life. Beca was still a big music producer. She'd still have to leave for work. It wasn't as if Chloe could ask Beca to pick between her and her dream.

Shaking her head, she made her way through to the kitchen in search of something to drink. She needed something strong. She needed something to make her forget what had just happened; something to make her forget about Beca Mitchell.

 _ **AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER…**_

Fat Amy's house was nowhere near big enough to hold every single Bella and Treblemaker from their years at Barden. But, if Beca was honest, the crowded room was a blessing in disguise. Sure, she was cramped in the corner, but at least it meant she hadn't been forced into awkward conversation with Chloe – or worse, Aubrey.

After seeing Beca, Aubrey had gone into the kitchen and downed the biggest glass of wine possible. She then proceeded to pour another, and another, until she was semi drunk.

"Wassup Aca-Nazi?" Fat Amy boomed, stumbling into the kitchen. Aubrey just looked at her, holding her empty glass up. "Where's ginger?"  
"With Beca." Aubrey said through gritted teeth. "Amy, what is she doing here? How could you do that to Chloe?"

"You forget that Chloe suggested Beca come, Aubrey. And anyway, Ginger seems to be holding her own outside."  
"She's still out there?"  
"Well, duh, Aubrey, you kind of left her in your search for some wine."

"Shit."

"You know who you sound like Aubrey?"  
"Who?"  
"Beca."

With that, Aubrey turned away from Amy and stormed out of the kitchen in search of Chloe. She scanned the room in search of Chloe. It didn't surprise her that Chloe wasn't there. She wondered where Chloe was. Suddenly, her eyes locked on Beca in the corner, perched awkwardly listening to Jessica and Ashley talking about their careers as actresses in silent films. Last time she'd seen Chloe, she'd been with her. Silently vowing to ask Beca, Aubrey wandered into the lounge, only to find herself sucked into conversation with Jesse Swanson.

################

Chloe emerged from Fat Amy's bathroom when she was sure she'd stopped crying. Why was she even crying right now? It was her own fault. She made her way into Amy's kitchen, and saw the Aussie stood over a large cake that said… congratulations? What was getting celebrated?

"Ssshhh!" Amy whispered when she saw Chloe. "You didn't see anything."

"See what?" Chloe said, winking as she spoke.

Amy grinned at her friend. "Y'alright Ginger?"

"Will be after a fix from Smirnoff." She grimaced, pulling the top off of the bottle. Amy nodded at her in understanding as she watched Chloe down a shot.

"Take it easy Ginger!" Amy announced as she went to join the others in the lounge, leaving Chloe alone in the kitchen.

Chloe downed several shots, and found herself feeling a whole lot better about seeing Beca. Everything seemed less confusing. That's the best thing about vodka – it quickly stops you thinking too hard. Stops you thinking too much about things. Stops you thinking about Beca Mitchell. She looked at what was left in the bottle and decided it would be a waste to leave it. She downed all of that as well for good measure.

Comfortable in her state of intoxication, Chloe stumbled out of the kitchen and into the lounge, where she fell into the arms of Aubrey, who looked pretty relieved to see her. They sat on the floor by Amy's coffee table, both pretty absorbed in the many conversations in the room.

When she was sure everybody had arrived, Emily grabbed Benji and stood up, on top of the coffee table so everyone could see that she had something important to say.

"Okay aca-peoples," she slurred (clearly drunk), "me and Benji have big, big news!"

"You knocked her up magic boy?" Bumper roared over the others, laughing hysterically. There was a unanimous groan from everyone at Bumper, and Amy grabbed a magazine of the floor, hitting him with it.

"No, Bumper – you shut up, you idiot," Emily said, bouncing on the table in excitement. "It's better than that… Benji proposed!"

"Oh My God!" Jessica and Ashley squealed, jumping up and down, as everybody else cheered for the couple. Everyone knew how happy they were together, and it was news like this that showed these people were more than just friends – they were family. Emily jumped off the table to join them, flashing her left hand around for dramatic effect.

Beca smirked at Legacy, truly pleased for the couple. She smiled at Benji, and gave him a thumbs up, mouthing "good on you, man!"

Chloe, on the other hand, didn't take the announcement all that well. Sure, she was happy for them, but she couldn't help feeling insanely jealous of them. It was meant to be her and Beca getting married. It was meant to be their wedding. It was meant to be their happily ever after. Except, it wasn't. She looked over at Beca, and hated how happy she looked. It wasn't fair.

Feeling tears prickling her eyes, Chloe left the lounge and went to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of vodka off of the side. She unlocked Fat Amy's back door, choosing to sit outside. She couldn't go back in there. She just wanted to go home.

But where was home? Suddenly, she had an intense longing to go back to the apartment she and Beca had lived in. She wanted to go back to when they were together, back to when she was happy. At that thought, she let out a sob and took a massive swig from the bottle. The vodka burned the back of her throat as it went down, something Chloe really appreciated. It was nice to feel something, instead of just emptiness.

Noticing the back door was unlocked, Chloe grabbed the bottle and decided now was a good time for some fresh air, time for a bit of headspace. She made her way out of the door, and went to sit on the decking. Sighing at the peace, she took another swig from the bottle.

There were lots of things wrong in Chloe's life; but at that moment, Chloe truly believed there was nothing a good bottle of vodka could fix.

After all, Smirnoff was always a good friend to those in need.

 ** _AN/ REVIEWS ARE LOVE_**


	5. Lonely (Pt3)

**_AN/ Okay then, I got those reviews (love you all guys!) which means here's the next instalment. Mid way through the next chapter, but how busy I am right now is unreal (who invented Y11 mock exams?) so I probably won't have much time to write or upload. Read and review guys, because this is my favourite bit up to date! Thanks for all the support up to now guys, you're all aca-awesome!_**

Beca watched as Chloe stumbled out of the room, concerned about what was going on with her. She was obviously drunk, and Beca seriously didn't think that was a good idea for her right now. You see, normally, drunk Chloe was the life of the party. Forget standing on the coffee table, Chloe would have been up there doing full on choreography to Thriller. But tonight, Chloe wasn't in the right place to be drinking at all. She'd been quiet, irritable, and the smudges around her eyes screamed that she'd been crying. But the thing is, everybody else was too drunk – and too distracted – to notice these things. Beca was the only sober one in the house. She knew that if she drank, she'd do something she'd wake up regretting the next morning.

But that didn't change the fact that Chloe was very miserable and quite clearly searching for the answer to her problems at the bottom of a bottle. From personal experience, Beca knew that didn't work, and only ever made things worse, so left the room in search of Chloe. Entering the kitchen, she noticed that the back door was just ever so slightly open, and something told her to go outside.

That instinct led her to Chloe, who was sat in a ball on the decking, sobbing uncontrollably. Held tightly in her hands was a bottle of vodka, which she had obviously drank a lot out of.

Beca walked over to her, and sat down next to her.

"You should probably slow down with that Chlo," she said, pulling out of her hands, "you and Smirnoff don't have that great a relationship."

"It's just like ours, isn't it Becs," Chloe mumbled, reaching out to take the bottle back as she turned to face the brunette, "Like, it's fun when you want it on a night, but when it truly sinks in, it just leaves you with one massive headache in the morning."

"Just gonna come out and tell you that's not your best metaphor Chlo," Beca said, "come on, we should get inside – it's pretty cold out here."

"I can't go in there Beca."

"But you can't hide out here all night."

"I just want to go home."

"I know, Chlo, I do too."

"Not back to Aubrey's though, I want to go back to our actual home."

Beca looked at Chloe then, clearly confused.

"Beca, take me home. Take me back to our apartment, back to where we were happy."

"Chlo, you know I can't do that."

"Why not? Don't you want me anymore?"

"More than anything Chloe, I love you so, so much."

"Then why can't we just go home?"

"Because I know that you don't want to, not really."

"Beca…"

"Chlo, you're really drunk right now. I'm not taking you home like this. I'll drop you back at Aubrey's…"

"No Beca, I want to go home with you and cuddle."

"Chloe, we aren't arguing over this. You and I both know you don't want that."

"But you said sorry. I'm sorry. I miss you Beca."

"I miss you too Chlo, I miss you like crazy, but we can't do it. Not like this."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're drunk Chloe, I'm not taking you home with me for you to wake up in the morning and leave."

"I won't leave Becs."

"I'm not doing this Chlo, I'm sorry, but I can't take any more heartbreak right now."

"I love you Beca."

"I love you too Chlo, more than anything, but you know this isn't right."

"But Beca..."

"Chlo, let's get inside, sober you up a little…"

"I don't want to."

"Well I do. I promise it'll help if you do."

"Help with what?"

"Help you see that you don't really want what you're asking for."

"But I do want it."

"Well, we'll see if you still do after you've sobered up a little."

"Beca…" Chloe said, her eyes glassing over with tears.

"Yes, Chlo?" Beca asked, her heart breaking as she looked at Chloe.

"Will you hold me, please?" she pleaded desperately.

Beca looked at Chloe, trying to decide what to do. Her instincts were telling her to run off, to go back to the others, because this wasn't going to end well, not at all. But then her heart told her otherwise. Her heart was screaming for her to be there for the girl she loved. Her heart was telling her that her head was wrong. Beca didn't know which to believe.

Against her better judgement, Beca wrapped her arm around Chloe, pulling her closer. Instinctively, Chloe curled into Beca. Chloe immediately relaxed against Beca, suddenly feeling safe. Beca sighed as Chloe relaxed. Both of them could only think of how much they'd missed this, of how much they'd missed each other.

Feeling Chloe's breathing even out, Beca began to rest her head against Chloe's shoulder. She was drained, and being back with Chloe, if only for a minute, felt so impossibly good. Why shouldn't she be happy? Chloe was what made her happy. She knew that. Everybody else knew that.

But she knew that being there, hugging Chloe, was not a good idea. Yes, she wanted her girlfriend back, and she was pretty sure Chloe did too, but this wasn't how it was going to happen. Beca also knew that for all drunk thoughts are sober thoughts, they aren't always what you actually want when you are sober. She sat there, truly at a loss for what to do. Should she stay, and damn the consequences the next morning? Or should she go, and risk breaking Chloe's heart again?

She sighed as she tried to find her way through her conflicting thoughts. It was so hard. Sure, she'd got what she wanted – to be close to the girl she loved again – but she knew there was no way this was going to end well. Everything was too weird, too complicated for stuff like this. Less than two hours ago, she hadn't spoken a word to Chloe Beale in weeks, yet now she was hugging her as she was visibly breaking down in Beca's arms. Like, why did she let this happen?

Beca shivered against Chloe as she was thinking. God it was freezing! How Chloe was sat there without shivering? They were going to freeze to death if they sat out here much longer.

"Hey, Chlo…" Beca whispered in a soothing voice, "I think we should head inside now, it's getting pretty cold."

"I don't want to Beca…"

"I know Chlo, but come on, it's getting late."

Beca started to pull away from Chloe, fully aware of the pang in her chest as she did. Slowly, she began to get up to her feet, holding out her hand to Chloe. With wide eyes, Chloe looked at the hand, suddenly unsure whether or not to take it. Tentatively, she placed her hand into Beca's, allowing Beca to gently pull her up and guide her back into Amy's.

"Jeez Chlo, you're like a block of ice!" Beca exclaimed as they made their way through the door. "Here," she said, pulling a chair out and putting it next to the radiator, "let's warm you up."

Sitting in the chair, Chloe watched as Beca shut the back door, locking it on because she knew Fat Amy would be too drunk to remember. She disappeared out of the kitchen door for a minute, and returned with a fleecy blanket in her arms. She wrapped the blanket around Chloe, wandering over to the counter where she filled two mugs with coffee. Beca carried the cups over, handing one to Chloe, and sat in the chair opposite her.

"Drink it," Beca said, taking a large swig from her mug as she spoke, "It's just how you like it; milk and two sugars."

Taking a long sip from the cup, Chloe sighed as the taste of coffee hit her tongue. Beca had got it just right, it was perfect. Chloe smiled at Beca as she held the mug in her hands.

"I'm shocked you remember Becs."

"Remember? How could I forget Chlo? I made you coffee every morning for the better part of five years – I know exactly how you like it."

There was a long silence as both of them tried to work out what to say, neither one succeeding, while they drank their coffees. Beca was right about the coffee, it was sobering her up: it was helping. Chloe couldn't believe how comfortable the silence between the two of them was, it wasn't awkward, not like one would expect it to be.

Beca drained off the last of her coffee first. Chloe drank hers slower, nursing the mug between her hands as she tried to gather her thoughts. She shouldn't have drank as much as she did. Not when she knew Beca was around. Not that it was Beca's fault or anything, but Chloe had a hard enough time keeping her distance from Beca when she was sober, and Chloe knew that when drunk, she had no boundaries. Drunk Chloe had no common sense or reservations, which led to situations like the one outside. The situation that she really shouldn't have let happen – but the situation that she couldn't bring herself to truly regret, not one bit.

"I think I'm going to head home, you know," Beca said softly, putting her coffee mug in the sink. "I've got work tomorrow."

"Demi's album?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah. How'd you know about it?"

"I have my sources."

"Okay then, I'm off. Are you going to be okay here?"

Chloe desperately wanted to say no. Desperately wanted to tell Beca that, as long as she was alone, she would never be okay. She didn't want Beca to leave, or at least, she didn't want Beca to leave there without her. But she knew she couldn't say that to Beca.

"I don't know Becs, lately I've never really been okay."

"Me either Chlo – side effects of a broken heart I guess."

"How do you do it Becs?"

"Do what?"

"Stay cool about everything? Like you're here right now, acting like nothing happened."

"I don't stay cool Chlo. You know that I pour all of my emotions into my work, it stops me feeling them if I do that."

"I'm sorry Becs."

"I'm sorry too Chlo."

"I shouldn't have been drinking, not yet."

"I think you're right there Chlo."

"But I meant what I said Becs, every word."

"Then why didn't you call?"

"I didn't know how to say it Beca. I didn't think you'd pick up, seeing as though I told you on no uncertain terms that I didn't want to hear from you."

"I just tried giving you space. Space that I thought you wanted. The space you clearly needed."

"I didn't need space Becs, I needed you."

"And I needed you too."

They both sat in silence, both absorbing the words they'd just said.

"Becs…"

"Chlo, it's getting late. Grab your bag, get your keys, I'm taking you back to Aubrey's on my way home."

"I'm sorry for leaving Becs…"

"And I'm sorry for never coming home. But sorry doesn't change anything. You know that."

"I want to figure this out Becs…"

"So do I Chlo, but 1AM at Fat Amy's is not the place to do it."

"Beca…"

"Chloe, I want to fix this just as much as you do. You know that. Go get your things, and I'm taking you home."

Looking into Beca's eyes, Chloe knew Beca wasn't going to budge on the matter, so she crept into the lounge, grabbing her bag. She scanned the room looking for Aubrey, who was snuggled a little too close into one Jesse Swanson. She sniggered about that. Taking a quick picture, she thought of how many kicks she'd get out of repeating "broken oath" to Aubrey tomorrow. Nobody had seen her enter, so she figured that nobody had noticed her or Beca leave. Walking over to the door, she saw that Beca had gotten into her car, and started the engine. She took a deep breath, and went outside to meet her.

Getting into the car, she said "New car Becs?"

"Yeah, the old one was on its way out. Last month seemed as good a time as any to get a new one."

Chloe was shocked at that. Beca had always loved that ancient blue Prius and said that she would never part with it.

Then again, Chloe herself had always said she'd never part with Beca. Funny how things change.

She and Beca sat in comfortable silence for the entire drive back to Aubrey's. Neither of them said anything, nor did they have any intention of doing so. Chloe spent the entire drive looking out of the window, desperately fighting the urge to look at Beca. Beca flicked the radio on, and Chloe grinned at the song choice, starting to sing along.

"Take me down into your paradise, don't be scared 'cause your my body type, just something that we wanna try, 'cause you and I, we're cool for the summer!"

Beca smirked at that, it had been ages since she'd heard Chloe sing, and she remembered fondly how Chloe had played this song on repeat when it came out. It was one of the first songs Beca had produced, it was something light and fun. Very different from the current stuff she was working on. She wondered what Chloe would make of Demi's new music? Would she like it? Would she hate it? Or, like Beca, would she see that it was the story of Bechloe?

"Come on Beca… You know you want to sing!"

"Ssshh Chlo, it's a little late to be yelling it at the top of your lungs, don't you think?"

Smiling, Chloe shook her head, and carried on singing until Beca pulled up outside Aubrey's house.

"Right then Chlo, this is your stop I believe."

"Do you have to go? Please don't leave me lonely again Becs..." Chloe said, pouting.

"You know I can't go in there with you." Beca replied, her heart shattering as she spoke. She wanted nothing more than to go with Chloe, and refusing to do so was killing her inside.

"But Beca, if you go, I know I won't see you again…"

"Why are you so certain of that?"

"Because you'll ignore me."

"How could I possibly ignore you, Chlo? Pass me your phone."

Confused, Chloe grabbed her phone out of her bag and put it in Beca's hand. Beca went to unlock it, but then realised she didn't know the password. She raised an eyebrow at Chloe, silently asking for it.

"09.22.92"

"My birthday?" Beca inquired.

"Maybe," Chloe winked.

Unlocking the phone, she punched both her mobile phone number, and her office phone number into it.

"There," Beca said, passing the phone to Chloe. "If you want me, call me – I'll be there to talk. I'll answer as soon as it rings - I promise. Maybe we could meet up sometime?"

"I'd like that," Chloe said.

"Then you know how to get me," Beca said, turning her key in the ignition. "Get inside Chlo, don't catch a cold. See you later."

"Becs, it's been nice seeing you."

"You too Chlo. I've missed your pretty face."

"I've missed your sarcasm."

"You'll struggle to find anyone as sarcastic as I, Miss Beale."

"I hold you to that DJ Mitchell."

"Night Chloe," Beca laughed, as Chloe shut the door and made her way up to the house. Starting the engine, she whispered "I love you", and began to make her way home.

What a night.

 _ **Well, that's the understatement of the year there, isn't it? Reviews are love guys!**_


	6. Two Worlds Collide (Chloe)

_**AN/ THANKS FOR EVERY REVIEW, VIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE UP TO NOW. THE SUPPORT HAS BEEN AMAZING AND SOME OF THE COMMENTS HAVE MADE ME SO HAPPY YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE.**_

 _ **OKAY, SO THE BEAST FROM THE EAST HAS MEANT I SUDDENLY HAD A TON OF FREE TIME, BECAUSE THERE WAS NO SCHOOL. BEING THE RESPONSIBLE STUDENT I AM, I IGNORED THE GROWING PILE OF HOMEWORK IN FAVOUR OF WRITING THIS. TO ALL MY BRITISH READERS, PLEASE STAY SAFE IN THIS WEATHER BECAUSE IT'S PRETTY WILD RIGHT NOW.**_

 _ **THAT ASIDE, I DECIDED TO MIX THINGS UP A LITTLE THIS CHAPTER. I THINK CHLOE DESERVES A CHANCE TO TELL HER SIDE OF THE STORY...**_

 _ **FOR ANY CHAPTERS FROM CHLOE'S PERSPECTIVE, THE SONG CHOICES WILL BE FROM OLDER ALBUMS.**_

 _ **READ AND PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW (:D) IT'S PRETTY LONELY RIGHT NOW SINCE I'M STUCK AT HOME. IF YOU REALLY WANT TO, FOLLOW ME CLUMSYPEGASUS27 ON TWITTER FOR UPDATES AND RANDOM THINGS...**_

 _ **ENJOY...**_

" _She was given the world so much that she couldn't see,_

 _And she needed someone, to show her who she could be._

 _And she tried to survive, wearing her heart on her sleeve_

 _But I needed you to believe._

 _You had your dreams, I had mine._

 _You had your fears, I was fine._

 _You showed me what I couldn't find,_

 _When two different worlds collide…"_

Chloe woke up the next morning feeling very confused. She was alone, back at Aubrey's, in her own bed. But she had little recollection of how she had gotten there. When did she get back? She remembered Emily announcing she was engaged, and going out into the garden, and drinking a lot of vodka, but beyond that? It was all pretty blurry.

Getting up, she made her way to the big mirror hung up in the bathroom. Looking into it, she noted the way that her mascara had seeped down her cheeks, leaving long black stripes running down her face. So she'd been crying then? That's always a great start.

Surprisingly, Chloe wasn't all that hungover, despite the fact she was pretty sure she'd drank at least one bottle of straight vodka last night. Sure, she had a bit of a headache, but it was manageable. That meant she had to have at least tried to sober up last night.

Unsurprisingly, Aubrey wasn't back home, and Chloe was certain everyone else at Fat Amy's was pretty drunk last night, so they'd probably all just crashed there. Still, someone would have to have been sober enough to drive her home last night, but who? Otherwise, how would she have made it back?

Shaking her head, Chloe wandered through into the kitchen, deciding now was an appropriate time for a coffee. Quickly pouring the water and milk into the cup, she searched Aubrey's kitchen for sugar, but couldn't find any. She drank the coffee with a grimace, finding it much bitterer than the coffee she'd drank the night before. Huh? She'd drank coffee? _Yeah, you idiot,_ her conscience replied. Sitting on the couch, she tried to fit together the pieces of the puzzle that was her memory of the night before.

She remembered arriving and being shocked – no, terrified – when she watched Beca open the door. There was an awkward encounter on the porch, Aubrey had stormed off, and then Beca pulled her close, whispering an apology that was long overdue. Then she remembered going into the kitchen, seeing Fat Amy carrying a cake? Then Emily's announcement. Firstly she smiled at that, but it quickly flipped upside down when she realised what had happened next. Chloe remembered how jealous she'd felt of Emily, and how she'd wandered off in search of a drink and an escape. She recalled sitting in the garden, drinking as many shots as she could to numb the pain of her broken heart.

And then there was Beca.

Suddenly, Chloe remembered Beca coming outside, sitting with her, talking, and desperately trying to persuade her to hand over the vodka. _How drunk had I been?_ Chloe asked herself, because she had realised that she was probably crying then. No wonder Beca took the vodka off of her. Then, something else dawned on her. Sobbing, she'd said something to Beca that she shouldn't have. She'd told Beca she wanted to go home with her. That she wanted them to get back together. That she still loved her.

Shit.

And what happened next? She wasn't sure. All she could remember was Beca looking at her with glassy eyes, as if she was trying to make an impossible choice. Then the warm, fuzzy feeling of Beca holding her close as she cried. She shouldn't have done that. It was wrong, and massively unfair towards Beca. She'd deliberately distanced herself from her ex-fiancée to stop something like this happening, because – for all she was a reclusive music producer – Chloe knew Beca couldn't stand seeing people in pain.

Letting herself be like that last night was a mistake. Letting Beca hold her like that was massively wrong. She should never have let it happen, she told herself firmly. But, if she didn't want it to happen, why, why did she feel so safe, so peaceful, in Beca Mitchell's arms?

Suddenly, Chloe found herself filled with even more questions about the brunette. When did Beca let go? Where was Beca now? Was she just imagining things? She didn't have a clue as to what had become of the brunette.

Sitting on the couch, she pondered her next move. The wall on the oven declared that it was 8AM. That was pretty early, especially on a weekend, even by Chloe's standards. Chloe doubted Aubrey or any of the others would be up yet, let alone able to discuss this with her. They were probably all still asleep, or sat in Fat Amy's lounge, hungover.

That eliminated the option of phoning a friend. Painfully, Chloe forced herself to admit that phoning a friend wasn't the most effective option anyway. Although her memory of what happened in the garden was limited, she had no recollection of anybody else being there at all. If nobody else was there, that meant nobody else would have any answers for her.

Except Beca, a small voice in the back of her head piped up. Chloe scoffed at that thought. There was no way she was getting in touch with Beca Mitchell; not when Beca was (partly) the reason she was so confused right now. Especially since she didn't know how they had parted, or anything that happened beyond a long – and very comforting – hug.

As she sat thinking, she realised that this was contempt. It wasn't as if she had any means of actually getting in touch with Beca, considering she'd deleted her number a month ago to stop her calls or messages getting through. Even then, for all she knew her old number by heart, she recalled a twitter post a few weeks back where Beca (aka DJMitch92) had moaned about the mare of a time she was having with her new iPhone X. According to Beca, phones were a pain. Chloe had agreed wholeheartedly with that, and had actually liked the post – not that Beca would be able to tell because it was her professional one; thousands of people liked and commented on it. Thinking about Beca, Chloe debated driving through to their old apartment, just to see if she was in, just to see if there was any chance they could have a chat. She scoffed at that too. Going back to their old apartment was not a good idea, especially when she didn't even know if Beca would be there. Chloe even had a feeling Beca had moved house too, not that it was something she would disclose on Instagram or Twitter. She might've read it in a magazine, or online, but she vaguely remembered there being an article about 'Mitchell's Mansion.'

Shaking her head, Chloe went to get into the shower, because the shower had a reputation for being the place she thought best in. It was in the showers at Barden where she had first recruited Beca, after all, even if it had been – in Beca's words – 'the creepiest thing anybody has ever done.'

Thinking about Beca, and that shower she'd taken way back in 2012 (when she was still with Tom – ugh what a jerk), made Chloe begin to hum, and suddenly she found herself singing a tune she hadn't sung in years.

"You shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium." Chloe belted out, fully aware there was nobody there to hear her. She'd always loved that song. So much so that it had become her 'lady jam'. So much so that she and Beca played it every time… you know what, you don't need to know that. It was the song that played in the background when she and Beca went on their first date together. For all Beca claimed the song cringe-worthy, Chloe knew she secretly loved it, especially when Beca burned it to a CD for their Barden – San Francisco road trip.

Chloe couldn't remember the last time she'd heard this song. She hadn't heard it in ages. She definitely hadn't heard it since she'd broken up with Beca.

Thinking of Beca, Chloe found herself wondering what happened to the tiny DJ, and whether she'd made it home safe last night; or if she'd crashed at Fat Amy's like everyone else. Something told Chloe that she'd driven back to wherever she lived, because Beca had been pretty sober last night. Suddenly, she found herself wondering if it had been Beca that had brought her home. That would make sense if she had, but then again, why would Chloe have let her leave so easily?

Chloe huffed with frustration at not being able to remember the exact details. The only image she could conjure up was a fuzzy one of herself singing 'Cool For The Summer' in the passenger seat of somebody's car. But she couldn't for the life of her say whose car it was. But she was pretty certain that she'd killed that Demi Lovato song.

She liked Demi Lovato. Not just her music, but also Demi herself as a person. She was hilarious, and when Beca first brought her home for tea, it was obvious how much she cared about Beca. Chloe knew that their relationship went well beyond what was considered normal for an artist and producer. She quickly became less of one of Beca's clients and one of their friends. Saturday nights in the Lovato household were always fun, especially after Demi cleaned up her act. Sure, there was never any alcohol, but in Demi's company, you didn't need it. Chloe had kind of missed Saturdays at Demi's, especially when she saw that she had kept the tradition going with Beca.

They were working on a new album together; Demi was constantly dropping hints about it on Instagram. She smiled, thinking about how they would often write songs together on a Saturday night. She wondered if they had done this with the new album. The best songs were the ones they wrote late at night together. 'Confident' had been penned this way. As had 'Cool For The Summer'. Knowing that, Chloe was definitely going to listen to Demi's new album when it came out, because it would probably have pieces of Beca in it. Maybe, it would tell her where Beca has been these last few months.

She missed Beca far more than she liked to admit. Seeing Beca last night had terrified her, but now, she was sat thinking how much she'd enjoyed seeing Beca. Part of her even wanted to see Beca again; to see her soon. Stepping out of the shower, Chloe decided that she was going to ask Amy for Beca's number when she went next, which would probably be in a couple of hours to pick Bree up.

Wandering through to her bedroom, she pulled on some leggings and an ancient t-shirt she'd bought at a concert years ago. Now she was comfortable, Chloe crashed back onto her bed, deciding that – seeing as she had nothing better to do – she might as well scroll through her Instagram explore page. The things that came up on that were always pretty interesting. Unlocking her phone, she decided it was probably a good idea to send Aubrey a message, to find out when she was coming back. She tapped on contacts, searching for the point where it would come up with 'Bree' and a flower emoji. She scrolled through all of the numbers with fleeting levels of attention, until she hit the point where the contacts began with 'B'. There was Bailey from work, some person called Baxter, Beca, Beca Label, Bree…

Wait a second – Beca? Was she hallucinating? Chloe scrambled back through the names until her eyes came across the one she was looking for. Sure enough, there were two numbers with Beca's name attached. How did they get there? Chloe was pretty confused, but one thing was for sure – she knew she hadn't put those numbers in there. Surely she'd have known about this. Like seriously, when did this happen?

Staring at the numbers, Chloe dropped the phone onto the bed like it was burning her hands. She didn't know what to do. Should she call her? Or should she just ignore the numbers? She was truly at a loss. She knew exactly what her heart wanted, because it was screaming at her to stop being stupid and pick up the damn phone. But her head, the voice of reason, told her to step away from the phone, that tapping it was a bad idea; that she'd chosen to cut Beca out of her life. Her heart screamed out again, louder this time, telling her that this was her chance, her chance to get everything back how it should be.

It was just like that Saturday three months ago. Once again, Chloe stood over her phone, trying to choose between her head and her heart. Her head warned her of the dangers, telling her to fear them, while her heart told her to jump headfirst and damn the consequences. Chloe Beale's had a track record for being right. After all, it was right that time in the showers. But that heart sat right on her sleeve, and could she bear to see it get broken again? Maybe it would be different, a small voice said. Her head screamed in uproar at that. Listening to her head had got her into this situation. But sometimes, being reckless isn't an option. Sometimes, following your heart takes you on a path to self-destruction. Her heart had led the way to that three months ago. Chloe knew her heart was broken, and knew it probably always would be, because it was missing some of its vital pieces.

It was missing Beca Mitchell, and that left a pretty big gap.

Suddenly, Chloe knew what she needed to do.

Without hesitating, she picked up the phone, ignoring the desperate pleas of her head to stop.

Tapping the screen, Chloe smiled as she held the phone up to her ear.

It rang three times, until there was a click at the other end.

"Hey… who's this?" came a familiar voice from the end of the line, causing Chloe's breath to hitch.

"Hey Becs," Chloe breathed into the phone, "I think we need to talk…"

 _ **OOOOHH... I WONDER HOW THEIR CONVERSATION PLAYS OUT. REMEMBER, REVIEWS ARE LOVE, AND RIGHT NOW, I NEED LOVE BECAUSE I'M FREEZING TO DEATH IN THE SNOW :D**_

 _ **THANKS FOR READING!**_


	7. Only Forever

_**AN/ THE BEAST FROM THE EAST HAS YET TO LEAVE, GIVING ME PLENTY OF TIME TO WRITE UP THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS. THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS SUPPORTED THIS, IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME. HONESTLY, I HAVEN'T BEEN THIS COLD SINCE 2010, SO I NEED PLENTY OF LOVE (COUGH, REVIEWS, COUGH) TO WARM UP.**_

 _ **GIVEN THE FACT I HAVE BEEN UP TO NOTHING EXCEPT NETFLIX AND AVOIDING RESPONSIBILITIES, I DECIDED I'D UPLOAD THE NEXT BIT (SHOUTOUT TO FELLOW BRIT JESSIEJELLIETOTS WHO'S ALSO PROCRASTINATING BECAUSE OF THE SNOW – I CAN RELATE TOO MUCH) TO GIVE ME SOMETHING TO DO.**_

 _ **IT'S STILL REALLY COLD OUT, SO I'M LOOKING FOR SEVEN REVIEWS ON THIS, TO WARM MY HEART ENOUGH FOR ME TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER.**_

 _ **SERIOUSLY, IT'S SAT THERE READY TO GO GUYS.**_

 _ **READ, ENJOY, REVIEW (YOU KNOW, THE USUAL). HERE'S ONLY FOREVER…**_

" _I've been thinking 'bout the future, and I've been thinking 'bout the now_

 _I know we're gonna be together, I just don't know how._

 _You know when we get close, can't deny the tension between us both,_

 _And I don't wanna pressure you, but I think you need to make a move._

 _I've been waiting, and I'll keep waiting,_

 _Only forever, only forever, only forever, only forever_

 _Only forever, only forever, only forever, only forever…"_

"So Beca, how was yesterday?" Demi asked as she walked in the next morning.

"Yesterday?" Beca said blankly, not even looking up from her laptop as she spoke. "Seriously though Demi, no 'morning Beca' or 'how are you Beca?' or 'it's pretty cold outside, isn't it Beca?"

"Jeez, Mitchell," Demi giggled, "it was that good then."  
"What do you mean Lovato?"

"I haven't seen you this on edge since you last spoke to Chloe, so I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you two had a conversation yesterday, and maybe Bechloe might have figured something out?"  
"We had a very long conversation last night…" Beca began, only to be interrupted.

"And…" Demi interjected, with the voice of an over excited toddler.

"Chloe was drunk." Beca said, looking up from her computer for the first time since Demi came in. Disappointed, Demi's childish voice quickly changed to a serious one.

"How drunk?" Demi inquired.

"Drunk enough for her to beg me to take her home to cuddle, and then to ask me to hold her while she had cried."

"Wow." Demi said, suddenly thoughtful. "And…"  
"I didn't know what to do, so I just held her in Fat Amy's back garden, sobered her up a little, and then drove her back to Aubrey's. She was still pretty drunk though, so I doubt she remembers all that much of it."

"Wonder what made her drink that much."

"Probably the shock of seeing me there."

"She suggested inviting you though."

"Still… Doubt she actually expected me to show. Oh, and she was probably drinking away her feelings after Emily announced Benji proposed."

"Wait a second, Wizard-Boy finally grew a pair and popped the question to Junk? I need to call Em!"

Beca smiled at that. The two had collaborated for a few tracks on Emily's debut album 'Legacy' at Beca's insistence around the same time she produced Demi's album confident. The pair had hit it off immediately having quickly found a shared interest in dogs and Fabletics sportswear. Nowadays, Emily would dog-sit Demi's dogs, Batman and Ella, whenever Demi was out of town, and Demi would send Emily an abundance of Fabletics goodies whenever she did a DEMI X FABLETICS line (which was pretty often). They had one of those weird friendships where they just clicked from the get go, which made Beca's chest swell with pride because she just knew they were right for each other.

"Yep, I was just as shocked as you are. They're so cute together, it's lovely."  
"Aww, and I thought Benji was still infatuated with me." Demi teased, winking at Beca as she spoke.

"He was, but the music vid for Confident made him kinda scared of you."

Demi could barely hold in their laughter at that. "And I daresay my impromptu rendition of Cool For The Summer at your place made him feel any better."

"Not when you and Posen were grinding against one another in the name of dance." Beca replied, cringing at the memory.

"Oh, shut up Mitchell. I know you were thinking dirty things when we produced that song."

"Don't know what you're on about Lo-va-to," Beca smirked, emphasising each syllable of Demi's surname, "Me, thinking dirty thoughts? How very insulting. I'll have you know that I'm as pure as…"

She then stopped, when she realised she couldn't actually think of anything pure.

"Proves my point Mitchell." Demi said, as they both laughed. "Anyways Beca, quit trying to change the subject. I want to know exactly what happened between you and Ginger."  
"Exactly what I said happened. Nothing more, nothing less."

"So what, you just dropped her at Aubrey's and drove off?"  
"I left her my number, and said that maybe she could call me. Then said goodnight and drove home."

"And… Did she call?"  
"Nope. I doubt she even remembers any of it Demi, she was still pretty drunk."

"Still, it explains why your phone is sat right within your grasp."

Subconsciously, Beca looked at the iPhone that sat right next to her hand on the desk. Demi was right, there was no way she was missing a phone call from Chloe if she decided to call. Secretly, Beca was pretty disappointed Chloe hadn't rang her yet, but then again, Chloe calling was a long shot. She desperately wanted Chloe to ring, but she knew it was highly likely that there'd be a pretty awkward conversation if she did. She shook her head at that, Chloe calling was a problem for later. Right now, she needed to focus. Focus on the artist in front of her, the music they were creating together. Not on the beautiful redhead that had stolen her heart.

"Okay then Lovato, let's get down to business," Beca began, desperately fighting the urge to say 'to defeat the Hun', "where are you wanting to start today?"  
"Not sure Beca, I'll leave it up to you."

"Well, maybe we could sit and work on the track we did last week? We still need to make some tweaks to it. It's missing something Demi, and I've tried adding to it at home, but I can't get it just right."

"So, 'Only Forever', it is then. Is there a reason we're doing that one?"  
"Don't know what you're talking about Lovato," Beca said, navigating the many tracks she had saved on her laptop.

"You know what I'm getting at Beca…"

"Then enlighten me, 'o wise one."

"I'm not saying it's certain, but speaking to Chloe yesterday, and then wanting to work on the song about knowing a relationship is meant to be – regardless of the circumstances… Just seems too linked to be merely a coincidence. But then again…" Demi teased, deliberately letting her voice catch at the end of the sentence.

Beca looked at her, her smirk turning into a very obvious grin. "I guess I'm just in the right place to be doing a song about complicated love."

"The course of true love never did run smooth, Beca. When's love ever easy?"  
"Seemingly never Demi."

"You're trying to figure it all out, aren't you?"  
"I want her back. If drunk Chloe was telling the truth, I'm almost certain she wants me back too. So…"

"You go Mitchell!"  
"Anyway, I'm waiting on her getting back to me. So, until then, let's just get this album nailed. It's going to blow the billboards away."

"I've got a feeling you're completely right Beca."

"Well, feelings don't write songs."

"They kinda do…"

"Get in the booth Lovato. You and I both know these tracks won't write themselves."

"Calm down Mitchell…" Demi whinged, smirking at Beca as she made her way into the booth.

###

AN HOUR LATER…

Beca sat comfortably in the chair, headphones on, as she added a beat to the track. It was good. When it was finished, it would be amazing.

"Hey Beca," Demi said, popping Beca out of the little bubble she got in when she was producing.

"Yeah Demi?" Beca replied, turning to smile at the artist.

"Would you mind if I call it a day here?"

"We've only been at it an hour Demi…"  
"I know, but I want to call Em, or maybe prank her or something. I can't focus on the music."

"Okay then, that's fine actually. The vocals right now are perfect, so I guess it's a good idea for me to have some time to work my musical magic."

"Forget Beca Effin Mitchell, you should've gone by Magical Mitchell during your acapella days Beca."

"Nah Lovato, sounds too much like a stripper name."

"And on that note, I'm off," Demi declared, grabbing her bag and walking over to the door. "If Chloe calls, I want to know -"

"Demi-" Beca interrupted, but the singer carried on over her protests.

" – whatever the outcome of the phone call, I want to know and I'll be at yours within half an hour."  
"So where are you going now Lovato?"

"Target."

"Target?"  
"Well, where else am I going to be able to get party poppers and Ben and Jerry's in the same place?"  
"Why are you buying those – never mind, I'll find out later, won't I?"  
"You certainly will Mitchell."

"See you later Demi," Beca said, smirking at her friend because if she smiled, she knew she'd laugh.

"You work your magic, Mitchell, and you'll charm them all," Demi said as she opened the door, "You can fix it all if you put your mind to it."

"Thanks for your confidence Demi"

"You need more self-confidence Mitchell. After all, what's wrong with being confident?" Demi laughed then at her own wit, and began to walk down the corridor, shouting "You can do it Beca!" over her shoulder.

Beca turned back to her work, considering layering some of the vocals. In Demi's absence, a familiar silence had descended over the studio. This silence made Beca grin to herself as she worked. It was comfortable, yet intense at the same time. It was the silence that spoke how Beca meant business.

Unfortunately for Beca, the silence didn't last long. Less than ten minutes after she'd got settled into her work, she was disrupted by her phone. For a fleeting second, Beca looked at her phone with anxiety, especially when she saw the caller was an unknown number. But then, looking closer, she let out a grin, because that number belonged to one person, and one person only.

Nevertheless, Beca still answered it like she would a stranger, despite knowing exactly who was at the other end.

"Hey… who's this?"

"Hey Becs," said a familiar voice, almost nervously, "I think we need to talk."

Beca was struck by the uncertainty in Chloe's voice as she spoke.

"I think talking is a pretty good idea too, Chlo. How are you right now?" Beca asked.

"Slightly confused to be honest."

"Confused?" Beca enquired. That was better than angry, which Beca thought she would be.

"Yeah, last night's all a bit of a blur beyond Emily announcing Benji proposed."

"And…"

"And I was hoping you might be able to help me piece together what happened after."

"Of course, what do you remember Chlo?" Beca said, her tone soothing, as she was genuinely concerned for Chloe.

"Being sad – more than that, I was jealous." She said, feeling pretty embarrassed by it. "So I went outside to drown my sorrows in a bottle of Smirnoff."

"Pretty reckless, if I may." Beca said, with a firm edge to her voice, like a mother scolding a child, "You shouldn't have drank as much as you did Chlo – it was making you feel worse."  
"I was crying, wasn't I Beca?"  
"Truthfully, you were sobbing uncontrollably. It was heart-breaking to watch to be honest."

There was a pause at the other end. Beca decided it was a good idea to continue.

"So, I came out Chlo, and took the bottle off of you. You were pretty out of it and asked me to hold you. Being my badass self, I resisted at first, but obliged because I'm a charming person really."

"I told you I wanted us to get back together Beca, true or false?"  
"True, Chloe. You said it multiple times, but you know why I couldn't give you what I wanted right?"

"Yeah Beca, I get it."

"Good Chlo. I wasn't going to let you make a drunken mistake that would make everything weird again. Not when I was sober enough to stop it. So, I took you inside, made you coffee to sober you up, then drove you back to Aubrey's."

"By any chance, did I sing 'Cool For The Summer' in the car?"  
"Yes, it's pretty concerning that that is all you can remember."

"Then I'm guessing I asked for your number?"

"No Chlo," Beca said, suddenly uncomfortable. "You said you were scared I'd leave again and ignore you and never come back. So I put both my numbers in your phone, and told you I was always here if you ever wanted me."

"You then tried to flirt with me, didn't you?"

Beca then turned red in the studio, embarrassed. "Maybe…"

"Something about missing my pretty face?" Chloe mused.

"Perhaps…" Beca said, her voice catching.

"As smooth as ever Becs," Chloe said, laughing as she spoke.

"Well," Beca interjected, "it's true."

"God, I've missed this." Chloe whispered, completely at ease.

"As have I, Chlo," Beca breathed. "Honestly Chlo, I just miss everything about you."

"I'm just the same Becs," Chloe echoed.

Beca's face lit up hearing that. Chloe felt the same. Chloe missed her. She had admitted it last night, but Beca wasn't sure if that was just the vodka talking. But she was sober now, and she'd just said she missed her. Suddenly, Beca felt a new hope; she stood a chance at getting her girl back.

"So Miss Beale," Beca mused, "How are we going to fix that?"

"I don't know Beca."

"Well coffee this afternoon seems like a good place to start."

"What is it with you and coffee?"

"Coffee always helps Chlo."

"Is that your motto or something?"

"Might be, especially since I can't endorse any activities considered 'adult' - it's in my contract for the label."

"So what… 'Coffee's good until Beca can get her hands on booze' or at least, it is outside of working hours?"

"You said it, not me."

"Your answer to everything is coffee."

"The coffee always works, it did last night anyway."

"Can't believe you still know how I like my coffee."

"Of course I know how you like your coffee - you forget I made you it every morning for the better part of five years."

"It was a very good cup of coffee, Becs."

"Well, what can I say? My coffee making talents are equal to my music production skills, and the Grammy's on the wall in my house say my skills are pretty good."

"Way to boost your own ego there Mitchell. Can't wait to see you at the coffee Grammy's."  
"I'd need to get nominated first, and to do that, someone has to actually taste the coffee. I think you should do that."  
"I think so too."

"Cool. Then I'll pick you up in an hour or so. You still at Aubrey's?"  
"Yeah – you really think I was heading out looking like I did?"  
"Not when you were too busy singing Cool For The Summer."

"Maybe you could get an encore."

"I'd much rather you sing Titanium Chlo."

"Not before the third date, Miss Mitchell! What kind of girl do you take me to be?"  
"Wouldn't I like to know," Beca teased, pausing for dramatic effect.

"Well, I daresay you'll find out pretty soon."

"I should very much hope so," Beca said, grinning.

"See you later Beca."

"Bye Chlo."

Both girls hung up, feeling truly content for the first time in months. They both whispered "I love you" into their phones, despite knowing the other one wouldn't hear them.

Beca turned to the mirror that hung on the wall and fist-pumped the air so hard Judd Nelson would be proud. Looking at the demo on her computer, she grinned as she saved it and slipped the laptop into her bag. Maybe she'd show Chloe it later. Switching the light off in the studio, she quietly shut the door and skipped down the desolate corridor in excitement.

Chloe stared at her phone for a few minutes after the call, trying to decide whether or not this was actually real. Looking into the mirror, she saw the way her eyes shone and how her mouth was beaming. She hadn't looked that happy – no, alive – in months. Getting up off of the bed, Chloe pulled off her top and threw it on the floor. She needed to change, and maybe do her makeup.

Both of the girls watched their phones closely as they got ready. Both couldn't stop grinning at the thought of seeing the other. Yeah, this was a bit weird, given everything that had happened, but surely it was a bridge for them, a way to figure things out.

Beca pulled up outside Aubrey's and checked her reflection in the mirror. This was her second chance. This was her shot at proving she was in this for the long run to the girl she loved the most. This was something she was not going to mess up. Running her hands through her hair like she always did when she was nervous, Beca told herself to breathe slowly, in, and then out.

Chloe climbed into the car, and Beca grinned at her. Chloe grinned back, and they both relaxed in their seats.

The song on the radio changed to play 'Cool For The Summer.' Chloe laughed hysterically while Beca rolled her eyes. Glancing at Chloe, she felt the eye roll turn into a smirk pretty fast.

"Are you going to sing Becs?"  
"Am I hell."

"I bet that I can make you sing."

"Then prepare to lose because I know full well you're a bad gambler."

Chloe giggled at that and they fell into a comfortable silence for the rest of the journey.

As Beca turned the corner into the parking lot, she stole a quick glance at Chloe, who looked amazing. Sure, Chloe always looked amazing, but right now, she looked like the happiest woman on the planet. But Beca knew Chloe couldn't be, because she herself was the happiest girl in the world. Chloe's eyes sparkled, her smile shone; she was practically glowing. She was in the car with a completely different girl to the one she drove home last night.

This girl was more like the girl she knew. This was the girl she loved. This was how things were meant to be: they were meant to be together.

With this in mind, Beca stopped the car and looked at Chloe.

Surely, they had a long way to go, but Beca was certain of one thing: they were going to be okay.

 _ **AN/ THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW!**_

 _ **AND, TO ALL OF MY LOVELY BRITISH READERS OUT THERE, DON'T FREEZE, PLEASE STAY WARM!**_


	8. Smoke and Mirrors

_**AN/ Okay then guys - All those reviews means I'm all warmed up now! The snow is finally beginning to clear, so much so that my mum has been shopping. The amount of biscuits I've eaten has gone a long way to writing the next chapter. I'll post it as soon as I get ten reviews on this one.**_

 _ **I got those seven review pretty quick so here you go...**_

 _"Waiting till the demons come, wait for us to see them run in our direction._

 _Now they're staring at us through the trees; got us falling to our knees to teach us a lesson._

 _So tell me, did you ever really love me? Did you ever really want me?_

 _Now that I see you clearer, I wonder was I ever really happy?_

 _Didn't get the chance to ask me, now that I see you clearer_

 _Was it just smoke and mirrors? Was it just smoke and mirrors?"_

Being with Chloe in that coffee shop felt so impossibly good to Beca. They were both sat, in a comfortable silence, drinking their mugs of coffee, totally at ease with one another. It was almost as if nothing had changed, as if these last three months had never happened.

Chloe felt like that too. Sitting in the chair, cradling the mug of coffee in her hands, she truly felt like the girl she was before. That made her feel both happy and angry. Sure, she was happy because she was with Beca, and Beca was actually there, instead of at some far off part of the country. But, she couldn't help thinking that, really, nothing had changed. Selfishly, she couldn't move past that notion. If nothing had changed, things would only go back to how they were before.

And Chloe knew that she couldn't live like that, not again; not when she had everything to lose.

Thankfully, Beca couldn't tell exactly what Chloe was thinking, but it wasn't hard to notice how preoccupied the girl opposite her had suddenly become.

"Penny for your thoughts," Beca said, smiling at Chloe.

"They're worth far more than that," Chloe said seriously, still deep in thoughts.

Beca picked up on the edge to Chloe's voice as she spoke, the tension behind it, the way she was quite blunt in her language. She wasn't as bubbly as she was in the car. There was something wrong with the girl, but Beca couldn't quite tell what.

"Seriously Chlo, are you okay?" Beca asked, focusing on the two blue eyes in front of her, trying to capture their attention.

"Yeah I'm fine Becs," Chloe assured her, shaking the thoughts out of her head. She couldn't think like that, not now anyway.

"As long as you're sure," Beca replied, her voice losing the singsong, light-hearted manner it had before. She clearly wasn't convinced.

There was a long pause between the two of them as both tried to come up with something to say. But this wasn't like before, it wasn't relaxed, it was awkward, leaving Beca feeling like she was massively intruding on Chloe's thoughts.

"So," Chloe began hastily, desperate to bring an end to the silence between them, "Demi Lovato's new album…"

"Yeah, that's my latest project."

"Any hints about what we can expect from it?"

"It's different," Beca stated distractedly, "Very different from anything we've attempted before."

"In what way?"

"It's like a musical polaroid of where we've been at these last three months."  
Intrigued, Chloe nodded, silently asking her to continue.

Beca breathed, "Okay, erm, there's a lot more power ballads than before. We wrote most of the songs together, and they have so much more emotion in them before any of her songs did before. There's quite a few she's wrote from other people's perspectives, my own included."

Chloe noticed the way Beca looked sheepish when Beca said about her own feelings being used in the music. She opened her mouth and said, "And you're not sure about having your own emotions being out there for the world to see?"

"It's quite exciting actually, relieving even. It helps, doing the music. It's a distraction, and I've needed plenty of them lately."

"You're usually so secretive with your emotions…" Chloe deadpanned.

"Yeah, I don't do talking about my feelings. But you can't just drink them away," Beca said pointedly, "And it hurts too much having them all bottled up inside you. So, music production became my emotional outlet…"

"Oh," Chloe answered, unsure of how to react to that. The regret in Beca's eyes told her more than her words ever would. Chloe would be willing to bet any amount of money that at least one of the songs on that album was about herself, or at least about their relationship. She also realised something else; the music would probably reveal a lot about how Beca had felt over the last three months, something that had crossed Chloe's mind every day.

There was a long pause again, as both tried to digest what Beca had just said.

Chloe then added, "So which song is your favourite?"

Beca looked thoughtful, and sat for a minute thinking them all through. After some careful consideration, she revealed "It's got to be 'Smoke and Mirrors', because the words and music in it are all mine. It might be Demi's voice singing it, but the rest of it is all Beca Mitchell."

Chloe saw the passion, the fire, in Beca's eyes as she spoke. Suddenly she found herself wondering what the song was about, if it was about them, and was desperate to hear it.

At seeing the curious look on Chloe's face, Beca smiled softly and pulled the Macbook out of her bag. Chloe raised an eyebrow as Beca turned it on, logged in, and scrolled through a long list of – what Chloe presumed to be – song titles. Those only heightened Chloe's curiosity, and she wanted to know what was going on in them, especially the ones titled 'Only Forever,' 'Concentrate,' and 'Lonely.'

After what seemed like an infinite list of tracks, Beca had finally found the one she was looking for. She pulled two pairs of Beats headphones out of her bag, handing a pair to Chloe. Putting them over her ears, she motioned for Chloe to do the same. Suddenly, the hustle and bustle of the coffee shop became little more than a dull buzz in the background.

Looking at Chloe nervously, Beca hit the spacebar, causing the song to start playing. Chloe briefly noticed that she'd skipped the first several bars, but quickly became absorbed in the vocals.

" _Waiting till the demons come, wait for us to see them run in our direction._

 _Now they're staring at us through the trees, got us falling to our knees to teach us a lesson._

 _So tell me, did you ever really love me? Did you ever really want me?_

 _Now that I see you clearer, I wonder, was I ever really happy?_

 _Didn't get the chance to ask me, now that I see you clearer,_

 _Was it just smoke and mirrors? Was it just smoke and mirrors?"_

Beca slammed the space bar as the chorus ended to stop the track, turning to look at Chloe, who had tears silently falling down her face. Beca was glad she hadn't cried at the song this time, because she normally did. Sure, her vision was slightly blurry, but she hadn't let any tears fall.

This was the song she'd written the day she'd come back from New York to find an empty house and a ring in an envelope. It was the song where she held nothing back. It was the song fuelled by emotion, flooded with grief, anger and heartbreak. It was the song where Beca tried to put into words exactly how broken she felt.

Chloe knew that without Beca even saying it. She knew exactly what this song was about, even if Beca wouldn't admit it. Beca had been right, in what she'd said before playing the song, that aside from the vocals, the whole track was Beca Mitchell. She could tell that much from the words, the rhythm, the simple chords of the piano that provided the only backing music. It was raw, powerful and genuine. It was -

"It was everything I tried to say to you after we broke up but couldn't," Beca said, finishing Chloe's mental sentence.

"Did you really feel like everything we had wasn't real?" Chloe said, her voice hollow.

"I don't know Chlo, I just felt like everything came out of nowhere. Like, one minute, we were going to get married and life happily ever after, yet the next, you were distant and angry, and everything fell apart."  
"It was falling apart for a while before I left you that letter Beca."  
"But you never said it was, or gave me any idea."

"I tried to make you see Beca, I tried so, so hard, but you were never there to catch a hint."

"You know I couldn't not do the stuff I had to for work, Chlo –"

"I did, and I thought I was okay with that, but I wasn't. I thought I could deal with that stuff, I thought it would only be for a couple of years, and that we'd get through it. I at least thought you'd be able to make it home every once in a while Beca, or even just call."

"Chlo-"

"Beca, I got tired of being the girl you left behind while you went to pursue bigger and better things."

That felt like a massive kick in the stomach to Beca. Why couldn't Chloe see that everything she did, she did for her? Why couldn't Chloe see that it was what it would take to make their dreams come true?

But then it hit her: music production wasn't Chloe's dream – it was Beca's. She thought back to that night the Bella's had spent by the campfire at Fallen Leaves during their senior year. She remembered how Chloe said she wanted to teach underprivileged kids dance or dance exotically ("whichever pays better") in front of the others, but then told Beca that her dream was to stay with Beca forever, and would follow Beca to wherever she wanted to go.

Chloe didn't hesitate to move to L.A with Beca, and was fully prepared to build a new life together. She didn't need everything she knew – she just needed the brunette she was in love with, because that was more than enough for her. She listened to every interview Beca did on the radio, watched every time Beca appeared alongside an artist on television – no matter what insane hour they were at. She attended every launch party, every award ceremony, and every single event where Beca needed her rock. She supported everything Beca wanted, and did everything Beca wanted to do, despite Beca always missing the things important to her.

Beca realised how selfish she had been to Chloe. She remembered how crushed her girlfriend was when she had to miss out on Chloe's graduation from vet school to fly out to Texas for an artist. She remembered Chloe's face when she had to leave the Bella's trip to Florida a week early because she was needed in London for the Brits. She remembered the hollow voice Chloe had spoken in that night on the phone when she had missed their anniversary.

She realised how for work, she had dropped everything to do what they wanted her to do. She dropped everything without any thought, because all of this was the way to make her dream come true. And in amongst the things she dropped, there was the girl she loved the most, letting Beca do what she needed to because all she wanted was for her girlfriend to be happy.

She realised how, for at least the last year of their relationship, Chloe's life had been built on an unstable foundation of broken promises. And Chloe, like any other person, had finally reached her limit.

Suddenly, Beca felt ashamed about showing Chloe 'Smoke and Mirrors,' because if anyone deserved to feel like that was their side of the story, it was definitely Chloe. She saw in Chloe's glassy eyes how that song summed everything up, and it killed Beca inside.

"I should have taken you with me Chlo," Beca said, her voice hoarse.

"You shouldn't have left me behind Beca."  
"I'm sorry Chlo"

"You know what Becs, what you said last night was true. Sorry really doesn't change anything."

Beca felt another pang as Chloe used her own words against her. She couldn't believe how this date had turned from being practically perfect to a complete wreck. She felt like she had crashed and burned, and as if nobody was going to save her from the flames.

"I thought we were going to try and fix things Chlo, to try and get back to what we had before…"

"I wanted to be happy again Beca, and I know that being with you makes me happy, but I can't go back to how things used to be. It was just as unhealthy as how these last three months have been."  
"But, I thought you wanted to go back to before, why would you come if you didn't want me, and our old lives back?"

"Stupidly, I thought that things might have changed. I thought that, given the fact you had made an effort to see me, to actually talk to me, that you might have become less, I don't know, obsessed with work. I thought we could get back together, but that we could fix our relationship to be less one-sided Beca. I thought wrong."

"Chlo, we can, we will-"

"Beca I can't do any more broken promises right now. I want you back, desperately, but I want you to make sure you're prepared for that."  
"Chlo-"

"Call me when you have time in your life for us, Beca."

With that, Chloe gently placed her coffee mug on the table, and grabbed her bag. Silently, she got up and walked out of the coffee shop, leaving Beca alone, sitting stunned as she literally watched the girl she loved walk out of her life.

She didn't know what hurt most. Whether it was Chloe leaving again, or knowing that there was only her to blame.

Hanging her head in shame, Beca knew that she couldn't let the two of them live with broken hearts again. She needed Chloe in her live, and – even if Chloe wouldn't admit it – she needed Beca.

And the only way Beca and Chloe could ever be together again? There was only one solution to this.

Beca realised that she needed to change.

She put her laptop and headphones back into her bag, leaving the coffee shop to find her car. Arriving at the Range Rover, she turned the key and went to drive home.

Beca wasn't broken this time around; she was determined to set things right.

Being friends wasn't an option.

Being lovers wouldn't work right now.

But it would work eventually, Beca thought as she pulled up outside her house. It had to work.

It had to work, because Beca knew that she and Chloe were meant to be.

There couldn't be any more smoke and mirrors in Chloe's life.

Beca was going to make that certain.

 **AN/ Poor Beca, the course of true love never does run smooth...**

 **As always, thank you so much for reading this. Don't forget to review if you want the next chapter quick :D**


	9. Hitchhiker

_**AN: I LOVE IT WHEN I GET INSPIRED TO DO SOMETHING, LIKE WRITE THIS. IT GIVES ME LOADS OF EXCUSES NOT TO DO THAT HOMEWORK SAT ON THE SIDE; AND TO FORGET ABOUT THAT REVISION. SERIOUSLY, IT'S GREAT.**_

 _ **I DON'T KNOW IF YOU GUYS HAVE NOTICED, BUT I'M KINDA OBSESSED WITH DEMI LOVATO'S ALBUM 'TELL ME YOU LOVE ME' – ARE ANY OF YOU GUYS? IF YOU HAVEN'T HEARD IT YET, YOU SHOULD REALLY GO LISTEN TO IT, IT'LL MAKE THE CHAPTERS COME ALIVE SO MUCH MORE. THEY'RE ALL BASED OFF ONE OF THE SONGS (EXCEPT CHAPTER 6 – TWO WORLDS COLLIDE – THAT SONG'S OFF HER ALBUM 'DON'T FORGET') SO GO FIND THEM. I'VE EVEN GOT TICKETS TO HER SHOW IN MANCHESTER ON JUNE 16**_ _ **TH**_ _ **– IS ANYBODY ELSE GOING TO SEE (OR ALREADY SEEN) HER TELL ME YOU LOVE ME TOUR?**_

 _ **SORRY ABOUT THAT, DISCUSSING DEMI LOVATO GETS ME DISTRACTED PRETTY EASILY!**_

 _ **(CAN YOU TELL?)**_

 _ **ANYWAY, YOU GUYS DID YOUR PART AND GAVE ME THOSE TEN REVIEWS, WHICH MEANS I DID MY PART AND WROTE THE NEXT CHAPTER.**_

 _ **AS ALWAYS, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT, I GENUINELY FEEL SO, SO HAPPY WHEN I READ YOUR REVIEWS – THEY MAKE MY DAY.**_

 _ **SO, HERE IS THE NEXT INSTALMENT; READ, ENJOY, REVIEW (YOU KNOW, THE USUAL**_ _ **)…**_

" _I was walking down this broken road, I was stranded, and I was all alone_

 _Always played it safe when it came to love, until you came and picked me up._

 _I've been waitin' all night, lookin' for your headlights;_

 _I know that we're strangers, but I'll leave it all for you._

 _Go anywhere you wanna go, I don't really need to know if my heart is in danger,_

 _'Cause as long as you're the driver, I'm your hitchhiker, yeah, I'm your hitchhiker, yeah, yeah…"_

For the first time in her entire working career, Beca Mitchell had phoned in sick.

Yes, you heard correctly, Beca rang the label at 7 the next morning to announce that she wouldn't be going into work that day, and would be back when she had made some recovery.

The secretary had almost died of shock when she heard the message on voicemail. Beca Mitchell never, ever, took time off from work – except for when the boss made her take a holiday two years ago. The entire team at the label knew Beca planned her whole life around her work, and would drop everything going on her own life if work phoned, including her fiancée.

Although the secretary didn't know it, the 'fiancée' was the very reason of Beca's absence.

Never had Beca Mitchell ever played hooky, but today looked like a good time to start.

* * *

Beca had already messaged Demi to say she wouldn't be in that day. Worried, Demi rang her up to try and find out what was wrong with the DJ.

"Hello…" Beca deadpanned, picking up her phone. She was not expecting the response she received.

"How long did the doctor give you?" Demi gushed down the phone.

"Whoa… hi... Demi is that you?" Beca responded, slightly confused about what was happening. It was definitely Demi, but why did she sound so worried? All Beca had done was say she was going to have some time out of work. "I don't know what you're going on-"

"Beca, are you okay? You messaged to say you're off, you never take time off…" Demi interrupted.

"Jeez Demi, settle down," Beca said, trying not to laugh at Demi's panic. "I'm fine, Demi, really, I just need a bit of time out at the minute to figure out where I am."  
"That's what makes me think you're not okay Beca."

"Honestly Demi, I am fine."

"That's the word people use when they feel the opposite but don't want to admit it."

"Demi, I am perfectly fine right now," Beca began

"Then why aren't you going to be at work today?"  
"Because I need a healthy work-life balance."  
"Beca, is there any chance you're concussed right now?"

"Not that I know of," Beca replied, slightly frustrated.

"You sure? It's just, you were perfectly fine before I left yesterday, and now you're talking about work-life balances. Seriously Beca, are you forgetting that your philosophy has always been to live at work?"  
"Demi, I just need a break from it all."

"This is really concerning Beca, you love your work," Demi began, only to be cut off.

"But I love Chloe more." Beca mumbled.

"Chloe?" Demi asked, "What's Chloe got to do with this?"

"Everything Demi. I need to do this, not only for myself, but for her."  
"Beca, what happened yesterday afternoon? Tell me."  
"It's kind of a long story Demi," Beca began.

"I've got time," Demi said, "I'm here to listen, but I want to see you in person. Give me half an hour, and I'll be with you."

* * *

As promised, half an hour later, the singer arrived at Beca's house, her arms filled with an abundance of chocolate, doughnuts (Beca's guilty pleasure) and enough Ben and Jerry's ice cream to supply a small beach in Majorca.

Putting the treats on the kitchen counter and pushing the ice cream into the freezer, Demi observed the girl that had let her in. Beca had lost the spark she had yesterday, and the red, puffy eyes not only suggested, but also confirmed that she had been crying. Her hair looked exactly how it had yesterday, and Beca was wearing the ancient tattered tartan pyjamas always wore when she was hosting herself a pity party. Her makeup from yesterday was still on her face, the mascara having ran down her cheeks. For someone who was always so cool, calm and collected, the look of hopelessness she had didn't suit Beca, not one bit.

"What did that girl do to you Beca? Demi asked soothingly, filled with genuine concern for her friend. Approaching Beca cautiously, Demi wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling Beca close and silently threatening to kill Chloe Beale. Beca might have her faults, but nobody had the right to break Beca, not even Chloe Beale.

"Only what I did to her," Beca mumbled, pulling away from Demi's hold. "I deserved it. She was right."

"About what?"  
"That I wasn't ready to do it again."

"To do what?"

"Get back with her."

"But, I thought you guys had made amends; that things were getting better…"  
"They were, but what I want and what she wants are different things Demi. I thought we both wanted to get back to where we were before, but she doesn't want that."

"What does she want then?"

"For things to change."

"Fair enough, I guess…"

"She says she got sick of me jetting off and leaving her behind. But she can't see that I had to do it, that if I didn't I'd lose my job. Everything I did, I did so that we could have this kind of life, to give her a good one…"  
"I know Beca,"

"But she says she didn't care about those things, she says she only ever wanted me…"  
"And you only wanted her too Beca;"  
"I was such an idiot Demi."  
"I know Beca," Demi said, knowing everything the other girl was saying was completely true.

"And now, she says that for things between us to ever work out, I need to step back from my work, but I don't know if I can…"  
Demi's heart truly went out to both girls then. She could see the thoughts of both of them so clearly, and it killed that they just couldn't see it themselves. Beca loved her work – her music was her life – and she was a proud woman, she wanted to hand the girl she loved the entire world on a silver platter. Chloe, on the other hand, had only ever wanted Beca, and she'd gladly toss away everything she had if it meant she could keep Beca Mitchell. Chloe was just as much Beca's dream as her music was; but when you took away either of them, Beca Mitchell had nothing.

Beca had definitely made her fair number of mistakes, but some of them were unavoidable. Demi knew that Beca shouldn't have left Chloe in the lurch all of the time; but she also knew that Beca couldn't just say 'no' to her employers. Beca Mitchell was bound by the small print at the bottom of her contract to this way of life. And the thing about the contract, it was that the contract didn't factor in relationships.

"So yeah," Beca concluded, "right now I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place."

"And you're taking yourself out of both situations to try and figure out what you want?"  
"You're psychic Demi Lovato."

"I'm your friend, I know exactly how you think."  
"Well that means I'll have to kill you," Beca said with a wink, "can't have you spilling the secrets of Beca Mitchell's mind to the whole world…"

A ghost of a smile played across Beca's lips as she said that, convincing Demi that she was going to work something out. There had to be something Beca could do to get her girl back without giving up her career, right?

"So, why don't we get started on that Ben and Jerry's?" Demi said. "I've got Mean Girls in my bag, we'll watch that and have a pyjama day while you work something out…"

"You don't have any pyjamas Lovato." Beca pointed out.

"Oh Beca, I do. And guess what?"

"What?"

"They're pink!" Demi exclaimed, making Beca groan, "And on Wednesdays, we wear pink!"

"It's Monday Demi."  
"All the more reason."

"I don't want to."

"Come on Beca, Mean Girls is like, so fetch!" Demi grinned.

"Ugh, I thought they always said to beware the Plastics…"

With that, Demi changed into her pyjamas and the pair began to feast on the snacks Demi had brought.

* * *

Several tubs of Ben and Jerry's later, Mean Girls had finished.

"I'll just go get Mean Girls 2 Beca."

"Oh no you don't Lovato…" Beca said, smiling as Demi ignored her, and conveniently ran out of the room before Beca had a chance to properly stop her.

Days in with Demi were always very productive. Beca had done exactly no composing or song-writing, but she'd managed to do plenty of thinking.

Squeezed between Demi and the couch cushions as Mean Girls 2 began, Beca had a lightbulb moment.

"Demi…" Beca began, her voice suddenly brimming with optimism.

"Yeah Beca?" Demi asked, shocked, turning to look at the brunette next to her.

Beca's eyes were wide, but they had a spark - no, a fire - that was burning brighter each second. The hoarse, hollow edge to her voice had gone, the air of hopelessness that had surrounded her earlier had vanished.

Demi knew what Beca was going to say before she even opened her mouth.

"Demi, I think I know what I'm going to do about Chloe…"

 _ **AN: I WONDER WHAT BECA'S SOLUTION TO ALL THIS IS. WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK SHE'S GOING TO DO? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**_

 ** _I'LL POST CHAPTER 10 WHEN I GET TEN REVIEWS ON THIS ONE (MONDAY BLUES ARE MAKING ME MEAN GUYS :D)_**

 _ **P.S – MEAN GIRLS IS JUST SO FETCH, ISN'T IT? I WATCHED IT WITH MY SISTER YESTERDAY, AND FOUND THAT I COULD QUOTE IT WORD FOR WORD. THAT MAKES MEAN GIRLS, THE FIRST TWO PITCH PERFECT FILMS AND ST TRINIAN'S THAT I KNOW OFF BY HEART. JESSE SWANSON WOULD BE SO PROUD.**_


	10. Only Forever (Chloe)

**_AN/ THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE SUPPORT THIS FIC HAS BEEN GETITNG; EVERY REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE IS A MASSIVE DEAL FOR ME._**

 ** _I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON, TRULY I AM. BECA MIGHT KNOW WHAT SHE PLANS TO DO, BUT THE THING IS, SHE HASN'T QUITE TOLD ME YET… SO I'M STILL FIGURING IT OUT._**

 ** _BUT, I AM A WOMAN OF MY WORD, AND I ALWAYS HONOUR MY PROMISES. PERHAPS WE AREN'T ANY WISER AS TO WHAT BECA INTENDS TO DO, BUT I KNOW I'M CURIOUS ABOUT WHAT CHLOE IS THINKING RIGHT NOW..._**

" _What if I told you it's too late? What if I say that I can't wait?_

 _What if I meet somebody else who doesn't leave me on a shelf?_

 _I'll give you one more chance, but it only lasts_

 _Only forever, only forever, only forever, only forever_

 _Only forever, only forever, only forever, only forever_

 _Only forever…"_

Chloe slammed the Aubrey's front door behind her when she finally arrived home from the coffee shop. Sure, it had taken her the better part of an hour to walk back, but she wasn't asking Beca for a lift home, and she wasn't waiting around for a cab. Wearing her heels meant she had blisters on her feet from the walk, and that advice about walking clearing your mind was a load of total rubbish. Walking home did not reduce her stress around the situation with Beca, not in the slightest. If anything, it had made it worse, because Chloe constantly found herself staring over her shoulder to see if Beca, or at least, an oversized black range rover, was following behind her. Thankfully, neither were, but that didn't stop her worrying. Beca's good intentions would probably lead to her trying to offer Chloe a ride home, but Chloe couldn't face Beca right now. It was too confusing.

Telling Beca what she did in the coffee shop had been a necessary evil. Chloe hated that she'd said it to Beca, but then again, she was pretty proud of herself. Those things needed to be said. Truthfully, they needed to have been said ages ago, before they initially broke up, back when Beca started spending less time at home and far too much time away. But Chloe hadn't wanted to, not then at least. She didn't want to be the one to tear their relationship apart, to be the one to make Beca choose between the two things she loved the most. Somehow, realising how Beca always seemed to choose her work over Chloe made it easier to say it. Knowing that there was nothing left to break also made it easier to say the words that, otherwise, would have completely shattered their relationship.

Although Chloe felt like a massive weight had been lifted off her shoulders when she told Beca that she couldn't go back to how things were before, she couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of guilt because of it. She felt terrible. No, it was worse than that; she felt like a total bitch. But she had always promised Beca she'd be 100% honest. And she hadn't been: she'd spent months feeling desperately unhappy but hadn't said anything because she didn't want to hurt Beca's feelings.

Well she'd done it now. And she'd definitely done it three months ago when she left Beca with nothing more than a four word letter and an abandoned ring.

The ring had been Chloe's all-time favourite. It was a beautiful ring, and it was the only ring she'd ever owned that had been a truly perfect fit. She'd loved that ring so much; when she wore it, it was like carrying a tiny piece of the girl she loved around with her. When Beca first started working away, the ring was a reminder of her, and reminded Chloe of how much Beca loved her, and how they were going to be together forever. However, as Beca worked away more and more, the weight of the ring on her finger matched the weight upon her shoulders. It became less of a reminder of the girl who wanted her, and more of a reminder of how much Beca had broken had promised. As Chloe approached her limit with Beca, the weight of the ring became heavier and heavier, until eventually, she couldn't take it anymore. And so, Chloe took the ring off, leaving it in an envelope on the kitchen counter at the apartment her and Beca had shared for almost three years.

It was a real dick move, but Chloe knew she wouldn't be able to tell Beca how unhappy she was in person. Cutting Beca off altogether had been one of the hardest things Chloe had ever done, but Chloe had no regrets about it anymore. Sure, she knew that realistically, things between her and Beca probably wouldn't work, a fact which left her heartbroken. But by saying everything that had been on her mind, she felt impossibly better. She could never go back to how she was living before, but she would go back to a life with Beca in a heartbeat if things were different. Telling Beca that was the only way things would ever change. Throwing the responsibility for their relationship to Beca alleviated some of her stress. She'd told Beca exactly where she stood. It was up to Beca to do something. And if she didn't… well, at least Chloe had managed to get it all off of her chest.

Hearing a key in the front door, Chloe jumped. She had been so deep in thought that she hadn't even realised she was still stood there in the kitchen.

"You alright Chlo?" said a slightly hungover Aubrey as she staggered into the kitchen. Her blonde hair was not in its usual organised bun, and instead fell wildly, in curls around her face. She wore sunglasses, and exactly no makeup. A hungover Aubrey Posen was a rare sight to see, and if Chloe wasn't so preoccupied, she would have found it absolutely hilarious.

"Yeah I'm good Bree. How about you?"

Aubrey responded with a less than courteous greeting.

"Is your hangover really that bad?" Chloe giggled, because it was coming up four on the clock.

"Whatever Amy puts in her alcohol makes it worse than your jiggle juice of freshman year!" Aubrey declared, cursing as she dragged a chair out from the table.

"You used to love my jiggle juice…" Chloe said, desperately trying to keep a straight face.

"Not the morning after I drank it." Aubrey said, adding, "the downstairs toilet in the Bellas' house was never quite the same after that."

"The first three rows of people at Lincoln centre were never quite the same after you puked on them…"

"Nor were Jessica and Ashley this morning…"

"At least you didn't puke on Jesse Swanson."

"There is that," Aubrey nodded nonchalantly, "hang on – how do you know about me and Jesse?"  
"Know what about you and Swanson?"

"That we're together."

"I didn't Bree…"

"Shit."  
"You and Jesse?! OMG that's almost as cute as Benji and Emily. Wait till Fat Amy finds out…"

"I forbid you from telling her; or anyone else."  
"They'll find out eventually Bree…"  
"Enough of that; you aren't telling anyone anything. Anyway, where did you disappear off to last night?"  
"Home."

"How'd you get back? Did you call a cab or something?"

"No," Chloe admitted, looking away from Aubrey, "Erm, Beca kinda gave me a lift home."  
"Beca?!" Aubrey exclaimed in shock, "Why would she do that?" Pausing to think, she then added, "You didn't hook up with her did you Chlo?"  
"No, Bree, I didn't hook up with her – I wanted to, but she refused."  
"Good." Aubrey said, still thinking. "So what happened today?"

"Woke up here, alone," Chloe emphasised, "but then found Beca's number in my phone and rang her."  
"And…"

"And we went for coffee, but it all ended in disaster." Chloe said, briefly recounting the events of the last 20ish hours for Aubrey.

"What did I tell you about that alt-girl Chlo? I knew she would break your lovely ginger heart…"

"Shut up Aubrey."

"It's true though."

"Well, if it makes you happy, I think I broke her heart today."  
Aubrey opened her mouth to say 'serves her right,' but thought better of it. "At least you told her what you should really have said months ago."  
"I guess."

"The ball's in her court now, isn't it? We'll just have to see what Mitchell does to get you back."

"If she does anything."

"Oh, trust me Chlo, she'll do something, something big."

"Not if it means giving up the work she loves so much."  
"She loves you just as much Chlo, she just lost sight of it."  
"You're so hypocritical Posen."

"Why?"  
"Well, one minute you're being awful to Beca, yet then it sounds like you were almost defending her."

"Oh, I still have a grudge against that brunette, and I would love to give her a piece of my mind after what she put you through, but I know I don't need to."

"How can you be so sure Posen?"  
"Because I have known that alt girl for just as long as you have. I would bet she didn't know the exact reason why you left when you went out, so you telling her will have come as a shock to her. It'll have scared her Chlo."

"Disappointing then, isn't it?"

"In what way Chlo?"  
"Beca always runs from her problems."

"I don't think she will Chlo."  
"I wish I had your confidence Bree."

"She might be shit at relationships and anything social, but you can't deny that Beca Mitchell's heart is in the right place. Being scared that she might lose you, especially if she would lose you forever, will shock her into action."

"Or make her see that she doesn't want me, not really."

"Now it's my turn to tell you to shut up, Beale. You know that's not true. You're just as much a part of her as her music is. Give it time Chlo."

"I'm sick of waiting for her. I'm sick of going along with what she wants. Waiting is crap, Bree."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. But give her chance. She might have magic powers when it comes to putting music to song lyrics, but Beca doesn't have a magic wand she can whip out to fix her problems: she has to fix them herself."

"But will she fix them?"

"Chloe Beale – stop with this depressing doubt. Stressing about what will or won't happen isn't making you feel any better. It's been all of two hours Chlo, I doubt she's had time to absorb what's happened, let alone do something about it."

"But…"

"But, nothing Chlo. She needs to figure out what she wants, as do you, because right now, you both want different things. You both know things need to change in order for your relationship to work. Until then, there's no point sitting her worrying about it. Change takes time, you know that.

Chloe sat in deep thought for a few minutes after Aubrey said that. As much as Chloe hated to admit it, the blonde had a point. Only time would tell, and right now, Chloe had plenty of time. She just had to trust that Beca would figure something out, and if not… well there are plenty of other fish in the sea. She sat thinking like this in silence, until she was interrupted by Aubrey, who was stood looking at her; her expression a mix of concern and disapproval.

"Now," Aubrey started, cutting off Chloe's train of thought, "I suggest we both change into some pyjamas and put a film on. I'm going to ring the pizza guy and get him to bring some food."

Chloe smiled at that, and wandered up to her room, changing into some ancient pyjamas with the Bellas' logo on them. She made her way to the lounge, and crashed on the couch. Aubrey remerged several minutes after, wearing a pair of Cath Kidston flannels pyjamas.

"So, what should we watch Chlo?"

"I don't know, something upbeat I guess…"

"Grease it is then…"

"I love that film!"

"I know you do…"

The two put the film on, and sat on the sofa watching it, singing along to every musical number. It got to the moment were Rizzo sings 'Look At Me, I'm Sandra Dee' and Aubrey let out a groan of disdain, while Chloe chuckled.

"I'll never forget Beca singing this about me when we went camping sophomore year."

"I'll never forget how she brought enough blonde wigs for everyone and had changed the lyrics."

"Don't remind me Chloe."

Chloe laughed at that, allowing herself to become absorbed into the film. Sitting there with Aubrey, she felt kind of relieved, and kind of at peace about the whole situation. Maybe things weren't going to be a quick fix, but there was a chance it might work out alright in the end. And, it was Beca's responsibility, not hers.

Meanwhile, the doorbell rang, shaking Chloe out of her thoughts.

What was it Dumbledore said in Harry Potter?

"It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live."

Chloe decided it was time to stop dwelling on Beca Mitchell.

She needed to start living.

Eating a massive pizza seemed like a good starting point.

 ** _AN/ OKAY, SO I'M GUESSING A CHAPTER FROM CHLOE'S PERSPECTIVE WAS A BIT UNEXPECTED, BUT DON'T WORRY, WE'LL FIND OUT WHERE BECA'S AT IN THE NEXT CHAP. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS._**

 ** _AS USUAL, REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVOURITE._**

 _ **I'M WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER AS I POST THIS, SO IF I GET SAY, 15 REVIEWS ON THIS CHAPTER, I'LL POST THAT ONE AS SOON AS IT'S FINISHED. TILL THEN, THAT'S ALL I'VE GOT TO SAY** _


	11. Confident (Beca)

_**AN/ OKAY THEN GUYS, WE'VE GOT A LOT OF HATE ON CHLOE RIGHT NOW, AND I TOTALLY AGREE! THEY BOTH HAVE A LOT TO FIGURE OUT, AND THE ONLY WAY THEY'LL EVER DO IT IS BY WORKING ON IT TOGETHER, BUT NEITHER OF THEM ARE PREPARED TO DO THAT YET.**_

 _ **EITHER WAY, LOTS OF YOU HAVE BEEN WANTING TO KNOW WHAT BECA HAD IN MIND. THE GOOD NEWS IS, I GOT FIFTEEN REVIEWS (REALLY FAST TOO, YOU GUYS CLEARLY CARE ABOUT THIS FIC AND IT'S SO LOVELY) AND I FINISHED WRITING THIS CHAPTER TODAY, SO HERE YOU GO…**_

" _It's time for me to take it, I'm the boss right now_

 _Not gonna fake it, not when you go down._

 _'Cause this is my game, and you better come to play._

 _I used to hold my freak back, now I'm letting go._

 _I make my own choice; bitch, I run this show_

 _So leave the lights on, no, you can't make me behave._

 _So you say I'm complicated, that I must be outta my mind_

 _But you've had me underrated, rated, rated._

 _What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being,_

 _What's wrong with being confident?"_

Beca Mitchell had a plan. Beca Mitchell had spent three days, six hours and 36 minutes exactly thinking, researching and – yes – swearing until she had produced a strategy worthy of Aubrey Posen. It was going to be a nightmare, and yes it was probably going to cost Beca her job, but she had a plan. Maybe it was crazy, but it was something. And right now, Beca was working with whatever she had.

She'd phoned Demi. After saying it was complete madness but admitting it had nerve, Demi agreed.

She'd phoned Amy. The Aussie was in shock when she heard what Beca had in mind, but nonetheless, Amy agreed.

Lastly, she'd phoned Aubrey. Surprisingly, Aubrey had been pretty nice, even pleased to hear from the brunette. Beca had expected a phone call filled with verbal abuse, but Aubrey gave her a pretty good chance to talk. They discussed her plan, and Beca asked for her advice from a legal point of view, because – being a lawyer – Aubrey knew the law as well as she knew her Mariah Carey chart toppers. She pointed out several little flaws in Beca's plan, but overall agreed that there was a chance it would work. Most importantly, she'd reluctantly promised to keep Chloe out of the loop, at least until Beca got everything settled.

"You ready to do this Mitchell?" Demi said as they walked into the label together.

"As ready as I'll ever be Lovato…" Beca said confidently, turning to swipe her pass on the front door.

The pair wandered up to her studio on the second floor, and Demi dived onto one of the many beanbags in the corner. The studio was much like its owner: it was organised, fit for purpose, yet gave very little away about the person in it. Beca liked it to be like that.

Sitting at her desk, Beca printed the list of points she, Demi, Amy and Aubrey had discussed the night before. Aubrey, ever the public speaker, had then gone and linked the points using a variety of coloured pens, and enclosed a series of 'sentence starters' because she knew Beca struggled communicating using anything other than musical notes.

Having printed the points, Beca signalled to Demi that she needed to go if she didn't want to be late, causing the artist to give her a big thumbs up, before Demi turned her attention back to the lyrics on the table. Making her way through the labyrinth of corridors that somehow snaked around inside the tiny label, Beca felt her phone buzz in her pocket. Pulling it out, she saw she had two messages. The first, from Aubrey, simply said 'you've got this Mitchell – I'm Dixie Chick serious'. That made Beca smile; because, for Aubrey to be Dixie Chick serious, the blonde must have some faith in her. The second, from Amy, said 'go beat them harder than a Dingo on vegemite, Shawshank,' leaving Beca feeling pretty confused, but pretty motivated, because it appeared both girls were convinced she could pull this off.

Stopping outside the doors of the board room, Beca took a deep breath, collecting her thoughts. She was doing this. There was no going back. She was doing this for herself, because she couldn't let work rule her life anymore. She was doing this for Chloe, because she needed things to be more stable if she wanted their relationship to ever work. She wanted that, more than anything, which meant she needed to make some sacrifices.

She knocked on the door. A firm voice told her to come in. Beca hesitated for a split second, but let her heart silence the doubts her head was screaming at her. She had to do this if she wanted to be happy. Taking this into account, she placed her hand over the door handle, grabbed it, and pushed downwards: it was time to face the music…

Beca hated the big wigs at the company she worked for. There were seven of them, all of them stony-faced and heartless, with their expensive Armani suits sat around a big table in a board room. She'd never seen all seven of the Execs in one place before, and she knew that all of this was just another part of the intimidation game. Standing skittishly by the door, she waited for one of them to address her. She knew they didn't like people to speak unless they were spoken to, and she knew she had to play her cards right – otherwise, they were going to fire her ass.

"So, Miss Mitchell," a man at the middle of the table began, barely looking up at Beca from the sheets of notes sitting in front of him, "you asked for a meeting with all of us today, something that rarely occurs, and we have all gathered to hear what you wish to say. So, what is it you are hoping to achieve from this meeting today?"  
Beca desperately fought the urge to blurt out for the label to back off, and let her have her life back, but knew that definitely would not go down well. Recovering her composure, she thought of Aubrey, and the controlled, professional persona the blonde always presented when trying to negotiate for things she wanted.

"I wish to review, and possibly make some amends to, my contract, sir." Beca said, hoping to God that the 'sir' hadn't sounded like she was trying to be sarcastic. These people had no sense of humour, they were all business, and if Beca wanted to get her way, she'd have to be all business as well, at least for now.

"And what is the issue with your contract, Miss Mitchell?" the same man questioned, raising his eyebrow suggestively at Beca. These people didn't like the producers trying to change the way their business worked, and they certainly didn't take kindly to when producers complained about it. "Surely, we have been more than generous with your salary."

Beca almost scoffed at that. What Beca earned as a producer was definitely beyond what she could ever spend herself, and more than enough to Beca to never want anything, but what Beca earned a month was not even worth these people getting out of bed for. Biting her tongue, Beca carefully considered what she was going to say next.

"No sir, my issue does not lie with my salary. My salary is more than I can ask for, and I greatly appreciate the amount I get paid – it is beyond what I can possibly spend myself."

"Then what is your problem?" A raven-haired woman questioned from the end of the table. She was looking Beca up and down, her lips curling into a sneer and her eyes flashing her disapproval.

"My problem is my working hours at present. Lately, I have taken on more artists than I can handle, and it is having a negative impact on my personal life." Beca almost choked on her words as she spoke them; they were too formal, too stiff to be hers. She hated meetings like this – she hated wearing a stupid pantsuit where she lived in constant fear of a camel toe, and the blazer was slightly tight around her shoulders, the cashmere shirt making her sweat. Ugh, this wasn't her at all.

"So, what do you expect us to do about that?" The woman inquired, her tone of voice showing her lack of interest in the matter. "As a producer, surely it is your responsibility to manage your clients appropriately…"

There were a few raised eyebrows up and down the table in response to that. The other executives couldn't help but think the raven-haired woman had a point, after all, client matters were a part of the producers' contracts.

"Yes, Miss," Beca stammered, at a loss for what to say. "But I think you will find that as a label, you do not have enough producers to deal with the number of artists you, as the executives, insist on signing."

Beca regretted her words as soon as they came out of her mouth. Blaming her bosses was not going to get her what she wanted, and that woman was not going to be amused; not in the slightest.

"So Miss Mitchell," the man in the middle of the table began, diverting the attention away from the growing tension between Beca and the other woman. "What do you propose we do to solve this situation?"

"Firstly," Beca breathed, attempting to keep her composure; this was the bit she had to get right, seeing as though the good impression part had gone out of the window. "I would like to formally request a reduced workload, wherein I work with only certain clients."

"Impossible." The woman at the end of the table declared. "What kind of business would we be if producers got to just pick and choose the artists they wanted to work with?"

This was met with some assent from the rest of the table, they themselves knew how unpleasant some of the artists were, and were fully aware that if producers got to pick who they worked with, they'd lose at least half of their clients.

Beca felt her automatic resting bitch face coming onto her face, and did her upmost best to try not to glare at the woman. Unfortunately, a common feat lately, her best was good enough. Beca sent a piercing glare in the direction of the woman, making it perfectly clear what she thought of her.

The rest of the table were kind of stunned into a silence. Never before had they seen a producer who had stood up, even only slightly, to the raven-haired executive, and they had never seen someone so firmly demand what they wanted.

The balding man at centre of the group kept his eye fixed on Beca as all of this happened. He watched as the tiny producer ran her hands through her hair in frustration as she tried to gather her thoughts. Gesturing for Beca to continue, he took a brief look over the other executives.

"Secondly," Beca declared, this time with much more confidence, "I want to work only from the LA branch of the label from here on in. I will fly out to other places for awards ceremonies, and big meetings, but I refuse to fly all other the country for extended periods of time just to be at an artist's beck and call." The woman at the end of the table opened her mouth to protest, but Beca swiftly continued before she got the chance. "Thirdly, in the event that I do have to work away, I get to bring a friend, or family member with me."

"You know that that goes against company policy," the woman stated, her voice uncaring.

"Then you will change your policy," Beca announced, "so that producers will have the option to work normal hours in a consistent environment."

"Or what?" The woman said, her voice taking on a nasty edge.

"Or, I quit." Beca said smoothly, her tone showing that she was deadly serious.

The woman, along of the rest of the executives, was shocked into silence by Beca's statement. Sure, Beca Mitchell could be a pain in the neck, and was as stubborn as you could get, but she was one of the best in the business. And the thing about Beca Mitchell, it was that she was wanted by multiple other labels, she was in the position to quit at Soundproof Studios and walk right into the open arms of another. And she knew that.

"Well," Beca nodded, deciding now was probably a good time to leave, "I have said everything I wished to address, and hope that you can find a way to meet some of my requirements. But I stand by what I said, if you cannot change my contracts to give me some more stability, I will not hesitate to find somewhere else that will. Thank you for your time."

With that, she walked out of the board room, knowing it would probably be a while before her bosses would get over the shock of having someone stand up for what they wanted, let alone reach a decision and make any plans. Navigating her way back up to her studio, she quietly opened the door to reveal Demi, who was sat on a stool, casually strumming a guitar to some lyrics that were clearly pretty new.

" _Make music when you're moanin', from night until the morning_

 _Just tell me when you're ready and Imma paint your body with my lips_

 _Baby I'll do anything you want, lock me down like I'm your slave_

 _Cause ooh when you're done with me, I can't even concentrate, concentrate_

 _Ooh, I can't even concentrate…"_

Silently standing in the doorway watching Demi, Beca felt a smile come onto her face. With a bit of work, those lyrics had massive potential for a song – not only for on the album. Between that and confronting her bosses, Beca felt like she had finally managed to get her life under wraps.

It was pretty motivating, and depending on the outcome, it might have given her some ideas for the next part of her plan…

 _ **AN/ CLIFFHANGER AGAIN… HAHA NOT MUCH OF ONE THERE, BUT OH WELL, I TRIED. ALL OF THIS PROCRASTINATION IS CATCHING UP WITH ME D:**_

 _ **ANYWAY, JUST THE USUAL – THANK YOU FOR READING THIS, AND THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERY PERSON WHO HAS FOLLOWED, REVIEWED OR FAVOURITED THIS BECAUSE YOU GUYS MAKE IT ALL WORTH IT.**_

 _ **IF I GET FIFTEEN REVIEWS ON THIS, I'LL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS IT'S FINISHED (I'M HALFWAY THROUGH IT RIGHT NOW), OTHERWISE, IT'LL BE UP NEXT MONDAY.**_


	12. Cool For The Summer (Beca)

_**AN/ Okay then, Beca is back to her usual badass self, and – to quote one Aubrey Posen – she has finally got "her head out of her ass; it's not a hat." I'm so proud of her for standing up for herself, but did she get her way?**_

 _ **This week has been insanely busy, and school has been mega tough lately, so writing a more *fun* chapter has been a bit harder than usual… but don't worry. I have the amazingly hilarious talents of one Morgan Brown (you know who you are ;D) so the credit for all Cool For The Summer related jokes – you'll understand when you get there – goes to her. If she ever reads this, I just want to thanks for everything Morgan, you are an absolute star! You can probably see the parts of this fic that you've inspired if you think about it… even if it was only indirectly…**_

 _ **(To all other readers, I apologise for being sentimental – who knew I had a heart in there? – but honestly, this girl needs tons of credit because she is one of the funniest people I know)**_

 _ **As always, thanks to the moon and back for all of the support up to now. Every review, favourite and follow – who am I kidding? – every VIEW is a massive deal for me right now. Seriously, it's nice to have some motivation. This one is up earlier than I said, so I hope you guys can get me ten reviews on this one so I can post the next one :D**_

 ** _Anyway_** _ **, here's the next chapter of TMYLM: read, enjoy, review…**_

" _Tell me if it's wrong, if it's right, I don't care,_

 _I just want to have some fun with you…_

 _Got my mind on your body and your body on my mind,_

 _Got a taste for the cherry, I just need to take a bite._

 _Don't tell your mother._

 _Kiss one another._

 _Die for each other._

 _We're cool for the summer…"_

"Beccccaaaaa!" Demi squealed down the phone at a high pitch two mornings later.

"Morning to you to Lovato." Beca deadpanned, because, looking at her alarm clock (she had one of those? God, she was getting old) it was only 7AM. And, it was Saturday. That meant she was entitled to at least another two hours sleep before she'd be classed as lazy. "What do you want?"

"I got the part!" Demi exclaimed excitedly, filling Beca with images of the singer jumping up and down at the other end.

"The part?" Beca mumbled, briefly confused. "The Cinderella part?"

"Yeah! And guess what?!"

"What." Beca deadpanned, trying to inject some enthusiasm into it: it didn't work – it was only 7AM, after all.

"I get some say over the soundtrack. They want to use some of my music!"

"Well, I just want to say, I don't think 'Sorry Not Sorry' or 'Lonely' are particularly good ideas for a kids' film, but other than that, any of your other tracks are pretty good…"

"I was kinda leaning more towards 'Cool For The Summer' to be honest Beca…"

Beca choked with laughter at that.

"Telling kids same sex relationships are not only normal but exciting; I like it Demi…"

"God no, I was just thinking that it'd be hilarious if they let it be in the film!"

"It's pretty upbeat I guess." Beca deadpanned.

"Yeah, and any sexual references will just go over any kids' heads. They'll think it's about eating ice lollies, when in reality, it's the exact opposite."  
"Oh my god Demi!" Beca said, feeling the tears of laughter running down her face, "Why are you so dirty minded?"

"I'll have you know I'm the most innocent woman you will ever meet Mitchell."

"You tell yourself that Lovato."

"Well, I know I'm innocenter than you."

"Innocenter isn't a real word."

"There you go then."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That I'm adorable using the wrong words?"

"You are easily one of the most intimidating people I know Demi, and I know Aubrey Posen the aca-Nazi."

"But you have scary tattoos and earspikes Mitchell."

"You have scary tattoos and a blue belt in Jujitsu. I have the upper body strength of a dying moth."

"And you have yet to reach five foot."

"I'm five two, I'll have you know Lovato."

"You tell yourself that."

"I am tall enough to get on all the rides at Disneyland."

"Only when you wear heels Beca!" Demi giggled, remembering their last trip to the one in Anaheim. Beca had taken Chloe, and Demi had brought along Lauren Abedini. "You barely made Space Mountain!"

"So what? Heels are fashionable."

"You hate heels."

"No, Demi, right now I hate you."

"That's harsh Mitchell, even for you."

"What can I say? Brutal honesty is the only way to survive music production."

"Speaking of that, did you hear back from the big wigs?"

"Yeah, but not really, I've got another meeting on Monday."

"That's good."

"I have to wear another stupid pantsuit." Beca muttered, pouting as she spoke even though nobody could see her.

"And that is the worst possible thing for you."

"I have to wear stupid heels and be eye candy for the men; even though they all know I'm gay and will never sleep with them."

"I knew you hated heels."

"Wow, that's what you're taking from that Demi?"  
"Well, I already know you're not above flirting with people on false pretences to get your way…"

"Thanks Demi."

"Just saying, seduction is a pretty good way to get what you want."

"You seem to do a good job on men and women…"

"So do you Mitchell."

"And on that note Lovato, I'm hanging up. It's Saturday, I have things to do."

"Is that turn over and go back to sleep?"

"How do you know I'm still in bed?"

"You sounded pretty annoyed when you picked up…"  
"It is 7AM…"

"Rise and shine, Beca!"

"Vas te faire foutre, Demi."

"Rude, you should do that yourself; let out some of that sexual frustration."

"God, you sound like Fat Amy."

"She'd be proud of that one."

"Yes she would. Now, I'm going back to bed, so night."

"It's morning."

"Doesn't matter, I'm not getting up yet. See you tonight Demi."

"Pizza?"

"Taco Bell?" Beca pleaded.

"Pizza." Demi said firmly.

"Fine." Beca replied. "See you later."

"Bye…" Demi laughed, hanging up.

Beca spent the remainder of the day around the house, letting herself truly unwind for the first time in months. Her phone, which laid abandoned on her bed, had been unusually silent. Unlike usual, there had been no e-mails, nor had there been any calls, from work, or from any artists. Sure, Demi had texted a few times, but she didn't count as work – not when she was one of Beca's closest friends.

Strangely, Beca didn't miss the constant messages from work. It appeared that the board must have taken a hint in the meeting, and understood that she wanted the label to back off a little – even if she hadn't said it explicitly.

Wandering through into her lounge, Beca found herself humming 'Cool for the Summer' and suddenly began to reminisce about the first time her and Chloe had blurred the lines of their friendship…

 **Barden – Freshman Year:**

Beca Mitchell really should have learned a lesson from the first time she used Barden University's communal showers. Harassed, was the word she'd used to describe how she had felt last time she'd been in there. Singing in the shower had been a habit of Beca's since she was a kid; then, the one time she sings in the shower away from home, a complete stranger decides to wander in. And that complete stranger demanded her to continue singing, the song which just happened to be her 'lady jam.' It was a memory that made Beca cringe. Were the Bellas really so desperate for singers that Chloe had to go into her shower?

A few weeks later, she recounted the tale of how she'd ended up auditioning for the Bellas to the others. She described it as a hostage situation, because she always felt slightly scared when she thought about it. Or at least, she interpreted the shiver she got down her spine as fear. But then again, Chloe had a gorgeous body… Who knew the ginger girl had such an adorable ladybug tattoo?

Strangely, Beca had a feeling she was pretty excited whenever she thought about the showers – but that was nonsense, right?

Whenever Beca thought about the shower incident, she would blush. Was it from embarrassment? She had felt so mortified when Chloe first walked in the shower, but, it quickly disappeared, leaving her feeling that confidence she always felt when around Chloe.

When telling the other Bellas about it, Beca was pretty nonchalant, but couldn't meet Chloe's eyes as she spoke. As the other Bellas laughed hysterically about it, Chloe turned around and jokingly said that she would definitely do it again, it was totally worth it. Beca blushed at that. Looking up into Chloe's eyes, Beca saw that the redhead was truly serious. That made her blush harder. Truthfully, Beca was dying to get Chloe back in the shower with her…

Which was what brought her back to the showers today. Since moving into the Bellas' house, Beca had quickly discovered that showering in there was a bad idea. Or at least, being in any state of undress in a house with Fat Amy was a disaster waiting to happen.

So the public showers it was. Not that they were any better. But she was far less likely to get walked in on here than in the house. At least by Fat Amy.

Turning the water on, Beca felt a song make its way into her head. Tapping her feet against the floor, she began to lose herself in the imaginary beat.

" _Let's go to the beach, each, let's go get a wave_

 _They say, what they gonna say?_

 _Have a drink, clink, found the Bud Light_

 _Bad bitches like me, is hard to come by"_

Nodding her head as she sang, she turned around in shock when a familiar voice interrupted her own.

"The Patrón, own, let's go get it on

The zone, own, yes I'm in the zone

Is it two, three, leave a good tip

I'ma blow all my money and don't give two shits"

Beca rolled her eyes at the girl who had snuck into her shower once again. This seemed to be a habit of Chloe Beale's and Beca didn't know whether she was more annoyed that her showering ritual had been disturbed, or excited about getting to look at Chloe's heavenly body again.

Both girls started to sing the bridge in perfect time, their voices harmonising together to create a unique blend of sound that, to Beca, sounded just amazing.

" _I'm on the floor, floor, I love to dance_

 _So give me more, more 'til I can't stand_

 _Get on the floor, floor like it's your last chance_

 _If you want more, more then here I am"_

Beca raised her eyebrow at Chloe, slightly disbelieving. Chloe winked at the brunette and went on singing.

" _Starships were meant to fly_

 _Hands up and touch the sky_

 _Can't stop 'cause we're so high_

 _Let's do this one more time, oh_

 _Starships were meant to fly_

 _Hands up and touch the sky_

 _Let's do this one last time_

 _Can't stop..."_

Grinning, Beca decided it was time to contribute.

" _We're higher than a motherfucker_

 _We're higher than a motherfucker_

 _We're higher than a motherfucker"_

Beca stopped singing at that point, her voice ringing out in the silence of the shower room. Except for her voice, and the sound of the water she was running hitting the floor, there was no noise. The showers were otherwise empty.

Chloe had to tear her eyes away from Beca's torso before it Beca could notice her staring. Beca did the same thing with Chloe's torso. Both girls were stood thinking exactly the same thing about the other – 'wow, she's hot!" – and worrying about whether or not it would be considered creepy to think that about their friend.

Beca was certain she was 100% straight, so seeing Chloe like that and feeling so desperate to kiss the girl in front of her left her feeling pretty confused. Sure, she told the girls they looked gorgeous all the time, because they always did, but hot? That wasn't something she'd think about a girl, ever. And kissing a girl? That wasn't what she wanted - was it? Beca didn't know. Normally, she'd feel physically sick at the thought of doing dirty things with a girl. But right now… she wanted to do those kind of things with Chloe so, so bad. Why was she feeling like this? Looking at Chloe, Beca shook her head. She hated to not know what to do, and she especially hated it when she didn't have any logical answers. Resigned to the fact that she didn't know what to do, Beca decided to improvise.

"So Ginger, all the other showers taken, or do you always shower with a partner?" Beca asked with a raised eyebrows.

"I only ever shower with pretty partners, so you should be honoured Mitchell."

"Twice this year so far, you must really have a thing for my voice," Beca responded, silently adding 'or a thing for me.'

"Yes, the music is always pretty good in here."

"What can I say Chloe, everyone knows there's better acoustics in the shower."

"Hmm. Was a pity you weren't singing titanium today. I was disappointed when I heard you singing something different."

"Well, we can't have you disappointed Ginger," Beca said huskily, but hearing her alarm go off added, "but we don't have time to fix that, I'm afraid, I need to go or I'll be late for class."

Both girls sighed at that. Beca was pretty disappointed at the timing of this – Chloe should have shown up sooner. Wait, what?

"Since when do you care about class, Mitchell?"  
"Since if I fail, Aubrey kicks me out of the Bellas."

"You never even wanted to be in the Bellas."

"Well, a certain redhead changed my mind about that," Beca mused, her voice taking on a suggestive tone. She felt even more confused by that. What was she doing? Was she flirting with Chloe? One part of her brain told her she was, and to stop it now before she did something she regretted, but another part was screaming why not? You know you like her. You know you've had a crush on her since the activities fair. That made Beca really confused.

"What can I say Beca, I can be pretty persuasive."

"You can say that again." Beca murmured, desperately trying to focus on Chloe's face, not on her body.

Chloe noticed how Beca was doing her best not to stare. She looked at the brunette in front of her, who, this time around, had made zero effort to try and cover up her body. God, Beca Mitchell had to be one of the most beautiful girls on the planet. Especially when she was in the nude like now. Catching Beca staring at her, Chloe smiled at the brunette and winked.

"Staring Beca?"

"No," Beca stammered, desperately trying to look at something other than Chloe.

"It's okay if you were."

What the actual fuck? Beca thought, trying to gather her thoughts. She felt her eyes widen and her breath hitch as she realised Chloe had seen her staring.

"Like, you know what I regret about college so far?"

Beca thought the shower was a ridiculous place to discuss this but didn't think now was the right time to point it out.

"What?" She deadpanned.

"Not finding the right girl for me. Like they're everywhere, but none of them are the one. Except there's one brunette, but I don't think she likes me in the way I like her…"

"The right girl?"

"Well yeah, guys and me don't mix."

"What about Tom?"

"Tom? Oh, he's one of the High Notes, Bumper kicked him out of the Trebles for being gay – homophobic douche."

"Oh." Beca said, her thoughts spiralling. So Chloe was into girls? And Chloe was single? Beca didn't know how to respond to that. God, Chloe's sexy body was distracting. Look at her toned stomach, no, Beca, focus.

"Anyway," Chloe said, putting a stop to Beca's thoughts, "Don't you have a class you need to get to? Better get going, you don't want to be late."

"Uh-huh," Beca nodded, her brain apparently was incapable of forming actual words. She picked up her shower gel off of the floor, and went to leave the shower.

Knowing it was rude to leave without saying goodbye, Beca poked her head back through the curtain, where Chloe was stood.

"Hey Chloe," she said, capturing the redhead's attention, "you never know, maybe that brunette likes you back. You should ask her." Winking at Chloe, she waved and turned on her heels and said "toodles, Chlo – I'm off to class now."

Leaving the shower block, Beca could hear Chloe humming in the stall. But something about the lack of condensation made her think the redhead was taking a cold shower. She shook her head at that.

Well, that was confusing.

 **Present Day:**

Wow, Beca thought as the memory played through her head. That was the single-most confusing encounter she'd ever had. But it was enough to make her realise that she didn't want the secret relationship she had with Jesse Swanson. It was enough to tell her that no man would ever make her feel the way that redhead did. She might have felt extremely sexually confused, but she was deadly certain that there was only one person she wanted: and that person was Chloe Beale.

She still wanted Chloe now, even if Chloe didn't want her back right now. But she would, eventually. Especially if Beca managed to sort out her work; which she was going to do on Monday. Beca knew that work would definitely be prepared to consider some of those conditions – if not all of them – because she'd deliberately been searching up other labels in the LA area. That will have scared them – particularly when she'd printed application forms from the printer in the main office. She had no intention of using them, but they didn't know that.

Looking at her phone, Beca saw that it was coming up four and smiled. Demi would be round soon.

It was going to be a good night.

 _ **AN/ Okay then guys, that's the chapter for today. I've got the next one written, so I'll post it as soon as I hit ten reviews. Bechloe flashbacks are pretty cool, and I think Beca was definitely 'cool for the summer' during that encounter, even if she didn't want to admit it. But idk.**_

 _ **Either way, thanks for reading! Don't forget, reviews mean the chapters come faster!**_


	13. Sorry Not Sorry

_**AN/ OKAY GUYS, I KNOW I HAVEN'T GOTTEN TEN REVIEWS YET, BUT THE AMOUNT OF PMs YOU GUYS HAVE SENT ME ABOUT WHAT BECA HAD THOUGHT BEING RELATABLE AND SAYING I'D GOT HOW YOU FEEL WHEN YOU START TO DOUBT YOUR SEXUALITY RIGHT MOTIVATED ME TO POST THIS TODAY.**_

 _ **SPEAKING FROM PERSONAL EXPERIENCE, I JUST WANT TO SAY, EVERYONE SHOULD BE MASSIVELY PROUD OF WHO THEY ARE, REGARDLESS OF SEXUALITY OR GENDER. EXTRA LOVE TO ANY LGBT+ READERS READING THIS, BECAUSE I KNOW EXACTLY HOW HARD LIFE CAN BE, BUT TRUST ME; IT GETS BETTER. IT SEEMS LIKE THINGS NEVER WILL IMPROVE, BUT THEY DO – IT JUST TAKES TIME.**_

 _ **ANYWAY, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT UP TO NOW, I ACTUALY CAN'T SAY HOW HAPPY IT MAKES ME. SOMEONE ASKED FOR MORE HAPPY STUFF? WELL, HAVE A BIT OF ANGST AND HAPPINESS GUYS…**_

" _Baby, fineness is the way to kill, tell me how it feels, bet it's such a bitter pill_

 _And yeah, I know you thought you had bigger, better things, bet right now this stings_

 _'Cause the grass is greener under me, bright as Technicolor, I can tell that you can see_

 _And yeah, I know how bad it must hurt to see me like this, but it gets worse…"_

Holding Batman close to her chest, Demi made her way into the vets on her way to Beca's. She hated trips to the vets. Poor Batman hated them too. But then again, the only time the poor dog went to the vets was to get injections. And needles suck – Demi knew that better than anyone.

"Erm… Hi?" Demi said awkwardly as she walked up to the front desk in the vets.

"Hello sweetie," the old woman on the desk said back, which immediately made Demi feel uncomfortable until she realised the woman was talking to the dog. "Who do we have here?"

"Batman; he's in for his injections."

"Oh poor baby," the woman crooned, stroking Batman. "Right then, you're in with Dr. Beale today, so just sit over there," she gestured at a collection of seats under the sign saying 'dogs.' "And Dr. Beale will be with you guys shortly."

"Thank you," Demi replied, slightly weirded out by how the receptionist had completely ignored her in favour of Batman. But it was nice not to be recognised for being a famous singer – nobody at the vets had enough time to do any proper research into the animals' owners. They would merely flit over the name 'Demi Lovato' on Batman's papers and wouldn't even think about who she was. She liked that; she liked it a lot.

Sitting in one of the many uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room, Demi pulled out her phone. She grinned at the text she had from Beca. There was a picture of the pantsuit she'd worn to the Grammy's last year, the one she'd worn when she flashed Katy Perry as a result as a wardrobe malfunction. Poor Beca had been mortified. Beneath the picture, Beca had simply put 'Think this will impress the big wigs on Monday' and a winking emoji. Demi giggled at that. Beca hated wearing slutty pantsuits, and hated the fact that, in order to get the attention of her bosses, she had to turn herself into eye candy for them. 'Misogynistic bastards.' Beca sent after that, leaving Demi laughing hysterically.

Beca was so much like Lauren, it was funny. It was funny actually, how Beca seemed to have a knack for introducing Demi to people she'd quickly become friends with. Just like Beca, Lauren Abedini was a music producer, and under the alias of DJ Kittens, she did tons of gigs around the LA area. She was a fierce feminist and – for all her tough and intimidating persona – one of the loveliest, most caring women Demi had ever met. They'd shared many a weekend together, had Demi and Lauren – especially when Demi ended things with Wilmer – after they had discovered their shared interest in Harry Potter and Disney movies.

Surprisingly, Demi had a message from Lauren as well, something she rarely got these days.

'Wanna get together tonight? X' Lauren had put.

'I really do, but I already have plans D: x' Demi sent back. Thinking a little, she put 'I'm going to Beca's – want me to see if you can come? x'

Less than a second later the reply of 'you bet I do xx' came through from Lauren. Demi smiled quizzically at that. Two kisses? That was very affectionate, especially for Lauren. Going through her phone, Demi clicked on Beca, letting it ring.

"Wassup Lovato?" came the reply from the end of the line.

"Hey Mitchell, y'alright?"

"Yeah, you aren't bailing on me are you? You only ever say that when you're about to say something you aren't sure I'd like to hear."  
"Chill Beca, I just wanted to ask if I can invite Lauren over tonight?"

"Abedini?"

"Yeah, she asked me if I wanted to do something with her tonight but I told her I was busy."

"Sure she can come, the more the merrier. She'll appreciate my anger about Monday's meeting."

"I'll pick her up on my way to get the pizza when I'm done here."

"You still at the vets?"

"Yep, Batman is still waiting on his injections."  
"Poor Bat, bring him over too tonight."

"Aww, for all DJ Mitchell is the most badass woman in the industry, she is secretly the biggest softie there as well. I'll need to run him home, don't want Ella to get jealous."

"Haha Lovato, that's very true. I've been thinking, should I drop an invite to Legacy and Fat Amy?"

"Definitely! I haven't seen Em in ages, and Amy's hilarious… I'm in the mood for a good laugh."  
"I kinda want to invite Aubrey so we can make a plan for Monday, but that might make things awkward with Chloe."  
"They're awkward enough now, don't see how it'd be any worse. Call her anyway"

"Well, I wouldn't want Chloe home alone on a Saturday night, but it doesn't feel right if Bree isn't there."

At the other side of the waiting room, a female vet walked out of the office. She looked strangely familiar, but Demi couldn't figure out why. She was slim, and ginger, she had blue eyes, and the kind of smile that was infectious. Then it hit her, there was a reason this woman looked familiar.

"Speak of the devil!" Demi hissed as Beca said that.

"What? Is Bree there?"

"No, not Bree." Demi said, in a low voice as the redhead consulted her clipboard.

"Batman?" Chloe asked cheerily, looking over the assortment of animals and owners in the waiting room.

"That would be my cue to hang up Beca," Demi almost warned as she stood up with Batman. "See you later?" she said, cutting the phone off before Beca had chance to answer.

Walking up to the vet, she watched Chloe's eyes narrow as she saw who was in front of her.

"Hey Chloe…" Demi greeted awkwardly.

"Demi," Chloe answered, her voice sounding unusually empty compared to the cheery voice she had used earlier, "long time no see."

Demi didn't quite know how to act around Chloe, so just raised an eyebrow at that. She didn't know Chloe worked here now. This was a shock, and it was a nasty shock at that.

"Right then, follow me," Chloe said as they walked down the corridor and they stopped as Chloe opened a door, "okay then, we'll be in here today."

Following Chloe into the office, she handed over Batman, allowing her to put the dog on top of the desk. Batman had that sheepish look he always had when he was at the vets, and it was a look Demi knew was on her face being around Chloe.

"So Demi, his weight is good, his coat is perfect, and all round, he seems like a pretty happy little fellow, aren't you lovely?" Chloe crooned to Batman, making the dog wag his tail. "Today, Batman just needs his injections, so I'll call a nurse to come and do that, then you guys are free to go."

"Thanks," Demi said, watching as a nurse came into the room and took Batman out back, leaving her alone with Chloe. There was an awkward silence between the two, as they both tried to think of something to say.

"So," Chloe began, trying to make it sound casual but failing miserably, "Beca said you're working on a new album?"

"Yeah, it's pretty good. We're nearly done so it'll probably drop near the end of September. Beca reckons it's going to be huge." Demi watched how Chloe winced when she mentioned Beca.

"How is she?"

"Who?" Demi answered with a bitter edge to her voice, already knowing exactly who Chloe meant.

"Beca."

"Why don't you ask her yourself? You have her number don't you?" Demi snapped back at her, because, no matter how hard she tried not to be, she was pissed at Chloe. Finally, she had the girl who'd broken one of her best friend's heart stood in front of her. She had things she'd wanted to say to Chloe for months; now seemed like a good time to say them.

"Yeah, but things aren't all that great between us right now."

Demi scoffed at Chloe's comment there; to say things weren't great between her and Beca was the understatement of the century.

"I noticed, and Beca's desperate to change that. But the thing is, it takes two to make a relationship work Chloe."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Chloe demanded, despite already knowing the answer.

"It doesn't matter what she does, if you don't let her in, and maybe talk more when it's needed, things will never work out for you guys. You say that for things to work out, Beca needs to stop leaving you behind and chasing her work. She threatened Aubrey with death if she told you about this,"

"Wait," Chloe interrupted, "Beca's been talking to Bree?"

"Yes, she needed someone who dealt with corporate law to give her a heads up about whether what she had in mind would work. Aubrey was more than happy to help her. To try and get you back, Beca has gone to her bosses at work and demanded them to change her contract so she can factor in more time for you. She wants you more than anything, so much so, she's prepared to give up her dream job for you."

Chloe felt overwhelmed by that. Beca must really love her to do something like that, even after Chloe had treated her like shit. That made her feel guilty, because she had just sat around moping since she'd last seen Beca. She didn't deserve Beca Mitchell. Clearly, Demi knew it as well.

"But that's all going to be for nothing," Demi continued, "because you're being selfish and immature. You keep being hot and cold with her. How does she know that if she drops her life for you, you're want her afterwards? She doesn't. Beca has her faults, but you're no saint Chloe. But she loves you, and she's prepared to do whatever it takes to get you back. Even putting her job on the line."

Chloe looked even guiltier for that, she didn't want Beca to lose her job. But she couldn't help but feel happy that Beca was doing something. She opened her mouth to say something, but Demi continued before Chloe could.

"This will never get any better if you just keep ignoring her. She doesn't know what you want, all she wants is to make you happy. Beca would give you the fucking world without hesitation, if that was what you wanted, and you know that."

"Demi, I don't think this is an appropriate conversation…"

Demi's eyes flashed dangerously as Chloe said that, immediately silencing Chloe. Demi Lovato meant business, and Chloe knew there was no stopping her until she'd said everything she needed to.

"You don't want to talk about this stuff, Beale. You're as bad, if not worse, than Beca is. She has always been run off her feet with the work, and if you know full well that if you don't explicitly say how you feel, Beca will assume there's nothing wrong. You can't carry on playing these mind games with her." Demi paused for breath, and feeling the heat in her cheeks, knew that she needed to reign in her temper before she said something she would later regret. "Beca was your best friend. She was your lover. You guys were engaged. Try and remember that Chloe. Try and remember that, as misguided as her intentions were, Beca only ever wanted you to be happy. Maybe it's time you did the same for her."

The nurse brought Batman through into the office where the two women were sat in a stony silence. There was an atmosphere in the room that the nurse couldn't quite explain, and she noticed how, as she handed Batman back to his owner, the smile of his owner didn't quite meet her eyes.

As the nurse walked back out, Chloe handed a sheet of paper from out of the printer over to Demi.

"You guys can go now," she said coolly.

"Thank you for your time," Demi said stiffly, trying to avoid Chloe's eyes. Opening the door to leave, she turned back to face Chloe who was sat at her desk, her face a picture of guilt. Softly, she said "Try and remember Chloe, for her sake, and for yours." before shutting the door behind her.

That left Chloe alone in her office. She looked at the phone in her bag, and suddenly felt a compelling urge to ring Beca. But, if what Demi said was anything to go by, that was probably a bad idea right now. She'd been a bitch, Demi was right, she was selfish and immature, and she needed to decide what she wanted. She needed to tell Beca what she wanted. But would Beca even pick up?

Looking at her computer, she prepared herself to see her next client. She was shaken up by seeing Demi Lovato, but the singer had given Chloe the wakeup call she needed. Knowing that, right now, there was nothing she could do, she decided that she would call in on Beca tomorrow night, or at least phone her, because they needed to talk. Or at least, she needed to apologise to Beca.

But right now, she needed to finish her work. Then, she was calling Aubrey – she couldn't believe the blonde had been helping Beca behind her back.

Pulling up outside Beca's, Demi felt as if she should become a professional cab driver. Seriously, on her short journey from her house to Beca's, she'd picked up Lauren, Emily, Fat Amy and Aubrey from their respective homes, driven to the pizza place to collect their order (it was a miracle the food made it there given the fact Fat Amy was holding it) and then stopped off at Emily's agent's house so Emily could drop off some forms she'd been made to sign.

"Right guys," Demi said through gritted teeth, "is there anywhere else we need to go before we can go to Beca's?"  
"Ermmm, yeah," Emily answered. Demi turned to face the younger girl to show that it was a rhetorical question. "Kidding," Emily breathed, seeing how irritated Demi looked. "Lighten up Lovato, you look like you've had a stressful day."

"More like she's seen a ghost," Fat Amy added, "you didn't, did you?"

"As good as a ghost, the person I saw was pretty unexpected."

"So who was it?" Lauren asked, genuinely curious.

"Chloe."

"Beale?" Emily and Amy said in unison, both sounding slightly shocked. "Where did you bump into her?" They asked at the same time. "Jinx!" they both exclaimed, scrambling for something wooden to touch. "Black magic!" they declared, each sending the other into a panic. Demi shook her head at the pair – it was official, Beca's friends were idiots.

"At the vets. She was seeing to Batman." Demi replied to their second statement, consciously trying to make sure her voice didn't sound bitter.

"Who's Chloe?" Lauren asked, clearly confused. "Wait…"

"Chloe who we went to Disney with," she said to Lauren in a low voice.

"Beca's ex?!" Lauren mouthed in shock. Demi nodded.

"Wait a second," Amy announced, making the car go silent, "You two, Ginger and Shawshank went to Disney?"  
"Ages ago." Lauren said, smiling at the mock offense Amy was showing.

"I want to go to Disney"  
"Same," Emily chimed in.

"Can we go?" Aubrey asked, breaking the silence she'd been in since Chloe had been mentioned.

Demi relaxed when Aubrey said that and smiled at the blonde in the rear view mirror.

"Definitely!" Demi mused, "We should totally drag Mitchell there soon."

"We should go tomorrow," Lauren suggested, "Are you guys free?"

"Yep."

"Pretty sure I am."

"Should be."

"Then it's settled," Demi announced, "Tomorrow is a girls' trip to Anaheim, regardless of what Beca says."  
"Girls Trip!" Amy cheered from the back.

"YAY!" They all cheered in response.

This cheering continued as they walked into Beca's.

"What's the big occasion?" Beca inquired, raising her eyebrows at the girls who had just entered her house. "I know Girls' Nights are the best, but I'm pretty sure we aren't all this excited to share pizza…"

"We're going to Disney, Ear-spike!" Aubrey hollered, jumping up and down on the spot.

"Let's do this then," Beca said, much to the shock of the girls, "I love Disney!" she added, squealing like the little kid in the Disneyland advert.

The others all followed her example, absolutely thrilled at the prospect of a girls' day out.

"Stacie's in!" Emily chimed, causing more cheers from the others.

"So are Jessica and Ashley!" Fat Amy said. "Lily says she can make it too!"

"I'll message C.R," Aubrey said, "God, it feels like a Bellas' reunion here."

"And what are me and Lauren then? The next door neighbours?"

That quote had all the girls in stitches.

"Nah, Lovato, you two can be honorary Bellas, because we've always taken good singers."  
Demi grinned, as they all continued happy dancing in Beca's hallway.

"Right then, that's us all in then."

"What about Chloe?" Beca asked, feeling slightly hurt that the others had forgotten about her in their excitement.

"Oh, don't worry Mitchell, she's working tomorrow – it's her week to be on call." Aubrey reassured her, but Beca wasn't entirely convinced.

"It just feels mean to go without her; she loves Disney so much."

"Come on Beca, don't mope about her, it's the only weekend we're all free – and it'd be aca-awkward if you and Ginger were together…" Amy mused, making Beca feel even guiltier.

"I want you to invite her Bree, even if she can't come because it feels wrong to not even give her the chance."

"She won't go if you're there, and we don't want any fighting, do we?" Aubrey said, looking at Beca with a mix of warning and concern.

"I guess not, but it feels wrong to keep her out of the loop. If she comes, I'll just keep out her way. Demi, Lauren, you two will keep me company, won't you?"

"Sure Mitchell," Lauren laughed.

"It's what friends are for," Demi agreed.

"Good, I thought you two lovebirds were going to take it as couple time tomorrow." Beca mused.

The two women suddenly realised how close they were stood together and jumped apart as if they had been burned. Beca laughed.

"So," Fat Amy began, "Lesbihonest… has Lovato gotten 'Cool For The Summer' lately?"

Beca stood crying silent tears of laughter, and Demi sent her a mock glare.

"No, Amy," Demi stammered, "Me and Lauren are not together."

Lauren stood in the corner, blushing red with embarrassment. "Yeah," she added, "we aren't together, but Beca thinks we should be."

"What can I say?" Beca grinned, "You guys seemed to take the Disneyland buddy code a little far last time… I hope you don't intend on doing that tomorrow." She roared with laughter at that, and then added, "Right, as much as I'm loving this conversation, I'm starving, and that pizza isn't getting any hotter – let's eat. Bree, give Chloe a call and see if she'll come."

"Right," Aubrey said, "I'll text her and see what she says."

Wandering through into Beca's lounge, she pulled out her phone, knowing full well Chloe would be home from work.

'You wanna go Disney tomorrow? X'

'Disney?! As in Disneyland?! X'

'No, as in we're going to the cinema to see Spiderman: Homecoming. Yes, Disneyland! X'

'Definitely! X'

'Who's going? X'

'The Bellas. Beca. Demi. Someone called Lauren? Don't know her but she seems nice. X'

'Abedini? X'

'Might be. Not sure tho. X'

'Should still be fun either way. X'

'So I take that it's a yes then? X'

'Definitely, Bree! X'

'I'll tell Beca to book you a ticket then. X'

'Where is you?'

'Beca's – tis pizza night. X' Aurbey sent, slightly anxious about what Chloe would sent back.

'Ahh – enjoy. X'

"She's coming Beca!" Aubrey shouted so her voice would carry through into the kitchen.

"Cool!" Beca shouted back without missing a beat.

Beca froze as she heard that, but quickly recovered. Thankfully, nobody noticed. Or at least, Demi was the only one who saw. But that was okay – because Demi quickly mouthed 'I'll look after you Mitchell' to her.

Sitting down at the table with the others, Beca let herself get sucked into the excited conversation that focused on their impeding trip.

"It's going to be so amazing!" Emily declared as she munched on the last slice of pizza, much to Fat Amy's disgust.

"I wanted that pizza…" The Aussie pouted.

"I wanted it too…" Lauren giggled, and they both shared a dramatic sigh of disappointment.

"Oh well," Emily said, stuffing the last slice in her face.

"I hate twig bitches," Amy declared, "they're actually the worst."

"Well," Emily announced, "this twig bitch thinks tomorrow is going to be actually the best."

"Yeah," Aubrey agreed. "Disney, Demi and Bellas… it'll be a day to remember!"

Silently thinking as she ate a few fries, Beca hoped it would be as good as the others said it would be, and that this anxiety she had surrounding Chloe would wear off by tomorrow morning. She didn't want to spend the day in a state of awkwardness.

Throwing her doubts aside, Beca smiled at the thought of a day with the girls – with all of them going, it would be a crazy day. It would definitely be one for them to remember.

She knew the Bella's were all ready for Disney, but the question was; was Disney ready for the Bellas?

 _ **AN/ BIT OF A LONG CHAPTER THERE GUYS… BUT THERE WAS LOTS TO BE SAID THERE… I'M JUST AS EXCITED FOR DISNYLAND AS THE BELLAS ARE…**_

 _ **AS ALWAYS, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING THIS AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED WRITING IT.**_

 _ **NEXT CHAPTER, THE BELLA'S (+DEMI AND LAUREN) HIT DISNEYLAND! ARE YOU GUYS READY FOR IT? TEN REVIEWS WOULD TELL ME YOU ARE!**_

 _ **WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER? WHAT DO YOU MAKE OF LAUREN? DO YOU THINK LAUREMI MIGHT JUST BE A THING? WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GONNA HAPPEN AT DISNEYLAND? DROP A REVIEW AND TELL ME ;D**_


	14. Let It Go (Pt1)

_**AN/ OKAY GUYS, SORRY FOR THE WAIT BUT I'VE BEEN MEGA BUSY WITH SCHOOL RIGHT NOW, SO DIDN'T GET CHANCE TO EDIT, LET ALONE UPDATE. THIS IS PART ONE OF TWO/THREE (DEPENDING ON HOW IT WORKS OUT) SO WHEN I HIT 10 REVIEWS ON THIS BIT I'LL POST THE NEXT PART.**_

 _ **SONG LYRICS MIGHT NOT QUITE MAKE SENSE YET, BUT THEY APPLY TO THE WHOLE DISNEYLAND VISIT, SO IT WILL BECOME CLEARER IN THE NEXT PART. I PROMISE.**_

" _It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small_

 _And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all_

 _Up here in the cold thin air I finally can breathe_

 _I know I left a life behind but I'm too relieved to grieve_

 _Let it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymore._

 _Let it go, let it go, turn my back and slam the door._

 _And here I stand. And here I'll stay._

 _Let it go, let it go, the cold never bothered me anyway..."_

"Welcome to the happiest place on Earth, pitches!" Amy drawled as their minibus pulled up at Anaheim the next day. Beca didn't know how Amy had acquired a minibus with less than twelve hours' notice, nor did she know how Amy had managed to get the Bellas' logo on it either.

"Oh-my-aca-g…" Legacy squealed in excitement as she all but danced her way off of the bus. It was Emily's first time at Disneyland, and, as Beca smirked from the back of the bus, she couldn't help thinking Emily would make the perfect child in the Disneyland advert.

"Honestly Em," Beca laughed, "it's lit just a theme park, calm down."

Naturally, Chloe smiled at the exchange between Beca and Emily. The two had an amusing relationship to say the least. Emily's constant excitement and happiness was something that irritated Beca, mostly because she couldn't understand it. Beca's sarcasm was always lost on Emily, so Beca always got a lot of kicks out of teasing Junk.

"Give her a break Beca," Chloe said lightly as she followed the youngest Bella off of the bus.

"Ugh, I can feel the cheesiness in the air." Beca deadpanned, looking past Chloe to Demi and Lauren, who were stood chatting with Aubrey. "Hey Lauremi," she shouted, making the pair cringe and jump apart, "let's go!"

The rest of the Bella's laughed at that. Beca Effin Mitchell might be one of the most miserable people on the planet, but she was a soft touch really. It was clear from the ways her eyes shone that she was overexcited. Disney was something she secretly loved. She might belittle Emily's love of the animated films, but all of the other Bella's fondly remembered a drunk Beca belting out 'Part of your world' in an ICCA after party. They all knew if they asked her she'd deny it, but there was no doubting Beca's passion for the House Of Mouse. She had watched every film at least three times, and when Frozen had come out, she'd dragged the Bella's out to see it on opening night.

"What are we all stood laughing at?" Beca demanded, "Can we like, get a move on? I want to go on Thunder Mountain, get a picture with Pluto and go see all of the Princesses…"

"You want to go hit on all of the Princesses?" Demi teased, making the girls roar with laughter again. "Well, Beca, we can't keep you waiting, let's get going…"

The group started to walk towards the gates, Beca and Emily skipping ahead in excitement.

"Hold up," Aubrey began, making Beca groan as the girls' walking ground to a standstill. "Disneyland gets very busy, so let's all make sure we keep the buddy code."

"Alright, mum!" Beca scoffed, looking at Aubrey like she had been sent to test her patience. Aubrey gave her the same look back. Amy laughed at that – the two might have joined forces over Beca's work, but there was only so much civility the two could bear.

"Okay then girls, let's get into pairs."

Stacie paired with C.R. Amy paired with Legacy. Jessica and Ashley just stood slightly closer together – they were already a pair. Lily stood there and muttered to herself "womb twin, we're together, aren't we?" causing all the other girls to jump away. Flo stood and looked at Aubrey who nodded at her.

That left Beca and Chloe with no partner. Amy was quick to point that out.

"So that leaves Ginger with Shawshank then."

There was silent laughter from the other girls as Beca and Chloe exchanged an awkward glance.

Aubrey smirked at the pair, who – currently – were standing as far away from one another as possible. They didn't look too happy with the pairing. Neither looked like they were prepared to spend much time with the other. What was it Beca had said last night? She said she had every intention of keeping her distance from Chloe, at least until she was ready. Well, keeping her distance would prove impossible for Ear-spike today. Maybe, she'd grow a pair and set things right with her lover. But more than that, Aubrey hoped Chloe would warm up to Beca again, particularly with how cold she had been towards the tiny DJ lately. Especially given what Beca was sacrificing to get Chloe back. Maybe Mitchell would say something to Chloe about her meeting at work. She really should, because Aubrey knew that Chloe was clueless.

"Well," Aubrey said with a burning sense of satisfaction, "now we have paired up with our 'buddies' for the day, I think that means we can begin our adventure."

"Finally…" Beca muttered under breath, "we can go now…"  
"I see your toner through your jeans…" Aubrey mused.

"That's my dick." Beca announced, smirking as a woman glared at her has she walked past with her family.

"Let's go girls."

* * *

As the girls wandered around Disneyland, it quickly became obvious that Bechloe were trying to keep as far away from one another as humanly possible. Chloe stood at one end of the group immersed in conversation with Jessica about her pursuit of a solo career in NYC, while Beca was thirdwheeling with Demi and Lauren, deliberately dropping jibes about the Lauremi ship being real. Aubrey stood in the middle of the group with Amy and Stacie, and the trio were discussing the uncomfortable encounters between their favourite ex-couple.

"You set those two up there, didn't you?" Stacie said pointedly to Aubrey.

"Ask me no questions, and I'll tell you no lies, Legs," Aubrey replied back in a low voice.

"Well," Amy boomed in her Aussie accent, "this will either be your best idea Posen or your worst."

"So no pressure then Amy?" Aubrey countered.

"I think we should switch things up a little after lunch," Amy suggested.

"And why would we do that?"

"To make Chloe jealous."

"And how will we do that?"  
"Pair Beca up with Lovato."

"But they're just friends…" Stacie interjected, "like look at how Lovato is with Kittens. Those two are together."

Demi had one arm wrapped tightly around Lauren's waist, pulling the other girl as close to her as possible. Stacie then picked up on the flannel shirt wrapped around Demi's own waist. She smiled knowingly at what it connoted to. Yep, Lauremi was definitely a thing, even if it was just in secret.

"Yes, Stace," Amy nodded to the brunette, "but Beca and Demi's friendship is one filled with sexual innuendos and blurred lines. Like, there's no actual attraction between the pair beyond them being BFFs, but if you watch them together it sometimes gets slightly flirty."

The trio paused their conversation to listen in on what Beca and Demi were saying to each other. There was something in there about 'Magical Mitchell' followed by raised eyebrows and winks from Demi. There were also references to which Disney princesses the two would want to be, but more importantly, which one's they'd hook up with.

Stacie raised an eyebrow at Aubrey as if to ask whether this was normal for the two. Aubrey nodded in confirmation.

Looking in the opposite direction, she saw that Chloe's gaze was fixated on Beca and Demi, and the way Beca was acting in her usual off hand manner, causing Demi to laugh hysterically. The smouldering look in her eyes told Stacie that she had interpreted the interaction as something beyond friendship. Beca wasn't that funny a person, not really, and she only ever made an effort at humour when flirting. Chloe knew that better than anyone. So, it was no surprise that Chloe looked impossibly jealous.

"I suggest we have Beca and Demi together as much as possible this afternoon," Amy continued, "and make sure Chloe is close enough to them to see how Shawshank acts with Lovato."

"Amy, isn't that a little cruel?" Aubrey said, slightly shocked by Amy.

"Nah," Stacie shrugged, "if the two won't talk when they're forced together, then we need to force a reaction out of them somehow."  
"And a jealous Chloe always reacts pretty intensely." Aubrey concluded her sentence.

"Remember Komissar?" Amy asked, and Aubrey nodded, vividly remembering the power the blonde giant had over 'Tiny Maus' Beca Mitchell and could render her speechless. Beca couldn't handle the German, and would often blurt out random comments such as 'your sweat smells like cinnamon' and 'you're huge – it'd cost a fortune to mail you!' during their battles of wit. In Copenhagen, Beca would gravitate towards wherever DSM were, just to stare at Komissar; much to Chloe's displeasure.

Aubrey smirked at that thought, remembering how Chloe had pulled Beca into the most intense kiss she'd ever seen in front of Komissar to make a point. Or, as Amy had put it, to mark her territory.

"Jealous Chloe loses all restraint." Stacie reminisced. "So, we can bet she'll do something to mark her territory this time."

"Well, we'll just need to make sure she does." Aubrey confirmed, watching Demi part from Lauren and Beca to walk into the toilets. "I'll follow Lovato and tell her our plan."

"Shouldn't we just leave them to do their thing then? We don't want Demi to not behave like she is now?"

"Oh Stacie, you're new to this," Amy said, shaking her head in mock disappointment. "Demi is on our side in trying to get Bechloe back together. If we make her aware that Chloe is jealous, she'll start to lay it on thick, and Shawshank will be none the wiser."

"Ahhh… You guys are evil, you know that, don't you?" Stacie asked, kind of shocked by the genius of the two blondes who she could never have imagined joining forces, ever.

The two looked at each other and shared a knowing glance.

"Well, sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind." Aubrey stated.

"We're more than willing to cause some evil to contribute to the greater good," Amy agreed.

"Okay then Dumbledore, Legs," Aubrey said, "I'll go talk to Demi whilst she's alone; you two usher the girls towards the queue for Thunder Mountain."  
"Beca's favourite?"

"Definitely that one – Chloe knows it's her favourite so it will make her that much more jealous."  
Seeing Stacie's confusion, Amy added, "There was a picture of them kissing on the ride on their fridge, I'd bet Bumper that Chloe will constantly be reminded of that while we're on it…"

"Let's hope you're right Amy," Stacie decided, as they walked over to the group.

* * *

"Alright Aca-Bitches!" Amy announced as they stood in front of the Bellas. "Aubrey Posen, the aca-nazi herself, has given us permission to queue for Thunder Mountain, and then we get to go see the Princesses."

"Thank the aca-god!" Beca said dramatically, getting down on her knees and miming out praying. "I swear Posen has been keeping us away from the rides I like all day."  
"Well, Mitchell," Demi laughed as she and Aubrey wandered back to the group, "We all know that Ariel is one ride you won't be getting today."

"Your unwavering confidence in my abilities to get girls is admirable Lovato."

"Something like that Mitchell," she giggled, leaning into Beca so only Beca could hear her next words, "but seriously, you'd be running after the wrong redhead if you did that. Go get yours woman!"

Beca looked at Demi in mock horror that quickly turned into a smile. "I have every intention of doing that, Lovato, but just not right now." Grabbing Demi by the wrist, she excitedly pulled her into the queue so they could run to where they would board the rollercoaster. "Hurry up slowcoach!" she squealed, forcing Demi to run faster, making the pair run right past Chloe.

The way the pair approached the ride was not lost on Chloe. She more than noticed their glee at getting on the roller coaster, and she was fully aware of Beca's excitement. It stung, in a way, to see Beca act like that with somebody else. This laughing, carefree version of Beca had always been one she'd reserved especially for Chloe. And now, that version of Beca belonged to Demi.

She knew the two were extremely close, but had Beca really moved on that quickly? It had only been a week since she'd told Beca she wouldn't go back to how things were before, and from what Demi had said to her when she visited the vets with Batman yesterday, Chloe was under the impression Beca was trying to change things so they could get back together.

Perhaps she was trying to change things, the thing in question being the girl she was in love with. Watching the two, Chloe felt certain that that girl was no longer her, and the reality of it hit her like a punch in the stomach. She'd been shitty towards Beca, and now she was paying for it.

Karma was a bitch. There, Chloe admitted it. The jealousy she felt at that moment, seeing Beca board the rollercoaster they had loved with another woman, was beyond anything Chloe had felt before. She needed to fix this, to make Beca see that the person who would make her happy was not Demi Lovato.

She wanted Beca to see that the person she needed was Chloe Beale.

But how would she do that?

She didn't know.

But she knew one thing: she needed to act, and act quickly, or else she faced losing Beca forever.

And that couldn't happen.

She needed Beca.

She loved Beca.

All she wanted was for Beca to want her back.

But would she?

Aubrey always said miracles happened at Disneyland. Chloe had to trust in that.

Suddenly, Chloe had an idea.

She knew how to get her girl back...

 **AN/ THANKS TO THE MOON AND BACK FOR ALL SUPPORT, ESPECIALLY TO EVERY READER BECAUSE IT IS AWESOME THAT YOU GUYS ACTUALLY READ THIS.**

 **SO, LAUREMI… IS IT A THING?**

 **AND WHAT ABOUT AUBREY, AMY AND STACIE'S SCHEMING? WILL BECHLOE FIND OUT? WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF THEY DID?**

 **AND WHAT DO YOU THINK CHLOE HAS UP HER SLEEVE? WILL WHATEVER IT IS WORK?**

 **WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? DROP A REVIEW OR PM ME ON IT, I NEED IDEAS AND YOURS MIGHT BE BETTER THAN MINE…**

 **DON'T FORGET, REVIEWS ARE LOVE, AND THEY DEFINITELY MAKE ME UPDATE QUICKER ;D**

 **10 REVIEWS GUARUNTEES YOU THE NEXT INSTALLMENT SOON!**


	15. Let It Go (Pt2)

_**AN/ OKAY GUYS, I GOT MORE THAN TEN REVIEWS ON THE LAST CHAPTER, AND IT MADE ME BEYOND HAPPY! I CANNOT THANK YOU GUYS ENOUGH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT I'VE BEEN RECEIVING FOR THIS FIC, IT MEANS SO, SO MUCH TO ME. 114 REVIEWS AND 11K+ VIEWS? GUYS, THAT'S ACA-AMAZING! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**_

 _ **ON A MORE SERIOUS NOTE, BEFORE YOU READ THE NEXT INSTALMENT OF TMYLM, I JUST WANT TO DRAW YOUR ATTENTION TO SOMETHING KIND OF PERSONAL, BUT SOMETHING THAT BRINGS WITH IT A LESSON TO BE LEARNED FOR EVERYBODY. RECENTLY, RUMOURS HAVE BEEN CIRCULATING ABOUT ME IN SCHOOL. THESE RUMOURS HAVE BEEN ABOUT MULTIPLE THINGS, NONE OF WHICH WERE REMOTELY PLEASANT. FOR ANY PERSON WHO HAS RUMOURS SPREAD ABOUT THEM, IT IS IMPOSSIBLY HARD, AND IT SHOWS JUST HOW LITTLE YOU CAN ACTUALLY TRUST THE PEOPLE AROUND YOU. TO THE PEOPLE WHO SPREAD THOSE RUMOURS, PLEASE CAN YOU GET A LIFE? MAKING OTHER PEOPLE FEEL RUBBISH TO FEEL JOY IS DISGUSTING. JUST MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS, BECAUSE YOU NEVER KNOW – THE THINGS YOU SAY MIGHT HAVE A NASTY IMPACT ON SOMEONE ELSE'S LIFE. LET'S BREAK THIS VICIOUS CYCLE GUYS, AND STOP SPREADING RUMOURS ABOUT PEOPLE, BECAUSE THEY ALWAYS HURT PROPLE - AND THAT'S SHIT.**_

 _ **THAT ASIDE, WE WERE ALL A BIT CURIOUS ABOUT WHAT JEALOUS CHLOE WAS GOING TO DO. WELL, LET'S FIND OUT.**_

 _ **JUST POINTING OUT THERE'S A LITTLE SWEARING IN THIS ONE, JUST IN CASE THERE ARE ANY KIDS READING THIS (YOU NEVER KNOW :D).**_

 _ **ANYWAYS, HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER OF TMYLM…**_

Jealousy was rarely an emotion Chloe Beale was proud of. Jealousy and Chloe were a bad mix, because jealousy spurned Chloe to act with little thought. Jealousy often left Chloe feeling regretful. She didn't like being jealous. She tried not to be jealous of Demi, and the way she was acting towards Beca, but she couldn't help it.

Chloe watched as Demi and Beca got out of the cart for Thunder Mountain to go find the others. She watched jealously, as Demi pulled Beca far too close to her to stop the producer tripping over. She clenched her fists tightly when she noticed Beca didn't pull away.

What had Demi Lovato done to Beca Effin Mitchell? Beca didn't do PDA of any sort, yet now, she was happily going along with whatever Demi suggested. It made Chloe feel sick.

She watched as Demi leaned in close to Beca, and whispered something to the brunette. Beca laughed hysterically, moving impossibly closer to Demi's body.

Aubrey and Stacie stood a safe distance away, observing the way Chloe was watching Demi and Beca. Upon seeing Chloe's barely concealed jealousy and anger towards the pair, they turned and grinned at each other.

"What did I say, Legs?"

"Okay, Posen, you were right."

"Being close to both of them has its perks. Knowing that, for all Chloe has been a bitch to Beca, she still has this selfish fear that Beca will tire of her crap and move on means every time she sees Beca touching another woman, she all but loses her shit."

"Jealous Chloe is making a comeback."

"That she is," Aubrey smiled at the leggy brunette next to her. She'd missed chatting with Stacie. They used to be best friends, but between Aubrey moving to LA, and Stacie getting a big job as a psychologist, they barely found time to speak to other these days. Sure, Aubrey had her little fling with Jesse Swanson, but Beca did have a point about the man. Beyond his love of movies, Jesse had little actual substance. Watching the way Stacie checked out the men (and women?!) walking by made Aubrey long for something a little bit more fun, something a bit more feminine…

Shaking her head as she said this, she added, "We're just going to have to push jealous Chloe over the edge, Stace."

"Speaking of over the edge," a familiar Aussie interrupted, "Lovato is definitely pushing the boundaries of friendship over there." All three women turned to look at the pair. "And, are we entirely sure it's innocent?"

"Deadly certain." Stacie said, causing the other two to look at her with raised eyebrows. "Look at where Lovato's flannel shirt is now."

"What – with Lauren?" Aubrey asked.

"Uh-huh. Demi and Lauren are definitely a thing, no matter how hard they try to deny it." Smiling, Stacie then pointed out, "Just look at the smirks the two of them are sharing. I'd bet a hundred bucks that Lauren knows exactly what Demi is up to."

"Your gaydar is pretty good Legs," Amy said.

"Nah, not on everyone Fat Amy," Stacie replied slightly dejectedly. She looked Aubrey in the eyes, and added, "There's still a blonde I'm trying to figure out."

Aubrey blushed at that, and turned away from the two before either could notice.

"Anyway, moving on from my curiosity," Stacie continued, "we need to focus on the matter at hand. We need to get Lovato and Beca having couples photos together."

"I know how we can one-up that," Aubrey announced, turning back to the pair. "Let's go on the Mad Hatter's tea cups ride; they have room for three, right?"

Amy's eyes went semi wide in shock. "Are you suggesting-?"

"Yep." Aubrey confirmed. "We'll get Demi, Beca and Chloe in a teacup together."

"I like it," Stacie agreed, "but only if I get to go in a teacup with you Posen…"

"Gladly, Legs." Aubrey obliged, extending her hand to Stacie.

Stacie smiled at Aubrey and took the hand in a heartbeat.

Amy looked at the pair like she couldn't quite believe what she was seeing. Wasn't the aca-Nazi with movie boy? Clearly not.

Cynthia Rose locked eyes with Fat Amy and silently mouthed "I told you Legs liked girls at Barden. You owe me twenty bucks."

The group made their way over to the Mad Hatter's tea cup ride.

* * *

"Okay then girls," Aubrey announced, "I want you all to split up into groups of three so we can go onto this ride."

Demi and Beca stood at the edge of the group, gesturing for Lauren to join them.

"Oh no you don't Kittens," Amy boomed, pulling Lauren away from the pair by the wrist. "You're coming with me and Legacy."  
Lauren looked at Amy quizzically, not quite understanding why. The Aussie silently mouthed 'Bechloe' with a wink, causing Lauren to nod in understanding.

As the girls split off into threes, Chloe found herself, once again, alone. Looking at the groups, she saw she had the choice of joining Aubrey and Stacie or Demi and Beca. She knew where she wanted to go, and made her way over to Aubrey's teacup, only to find an actor pretending to be Alice (from Alice in Wonderland) had sat in there. Frowning, Chloe let the ride attendant usher her over to where Demi and Beca were sat. Taking in a deep breath, she sat opposite the pair, pretending not to notice the way she clenched her fists when she saw how close Demi and Beca were sat to one another. What she did notice, however, was the way Demi was smirking as she pulled Beca slightly closer upon seeing Chloe, and how the singer leaned in to whisper something to Beca.

Chloe wasn't happy, and the angry glares she was sending Demi said that. These sudden bursts of jealousy had been going on for too long. Beca was not some object that Demi Lovato could use to wind her up with. Beca did not belong to Demi. She was Chloe's, just like Chloe was Beca's. Silently cursing her selfish jealousy, Chloe knew it was time to make sure Demi Lovato knew that.

As they got off of the ride, she made her way to Aubrey and Stacie who were stood much closer to one another than normal. She raised an almost suspicious eyebrow at the two, slightly confused by what was occurring. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as Demi parted from Beca, breathing 'I need to go bathroom' to the brunette, leaving Beca stood alone with Lauren Abedini.

Chloe found herself stood at a crossroad. Which way did she walk? Did she make her way over to Beca, and pull her away from Lauren and tell her what Lovato was doing? She was pretty sure Beca couldn't tell how touchy-feely Demi was being with her. But then again, if Beca did know, she'd only come across as jealous and spiteful. She sighed. That pushed her to pursue option 2.

* * *

Following Lovato to where the toilets were, she stood by the sinks, silently waiting for the singer to emerge from the toilet. Hearing the toilet flush, Chloe zoomed in on the mirror, watching as Demi walked out and approached the sink.

"I think we need to talk," Chloe stated with little emotion, causing Demi to look at her in confusion. "You can drop the act of whatever's going on between you and Beca being innocent, because it clearly isn't." Demi stared blankly at the redhead. "Seriously Lovato, you are one of the most two faced bitches I have ever met, did you know that?" Chloe fumed, irritated that Demi hadn't said a word to her.

"I don't have a clue what you're on about Chloe, and could you maybe calm down a little? This is fucking ridiculous."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Lovato, quit playing dumb."

"Then why don't you enlighten me, because I have no idea."  
"The touching. The giggles. The whispers."

"With Beca?"

"Obviously, Lovato."

"Jeez Chlo, you're literally getting jealous over nothing. Me and Beca are best friends, but that's where our relationship begins and ends. Honestly, this is ridiculous."

"Best friends don't act like you were. Beca Mitchell does not do PDA under any circumstances."  
"Me and Beca have a weird friendship, everybody knows that."

"It looked like more than friendship there."  
"Well, I'm just a really touchy-feely person when it comes to people I like."

"Exactly, so that's why I think you're after Beca."

"Firstly Chloe, that's a fucking joke saying that. Secondly, allowed to like whoever I want and should be able to do so without having to ask for your permission. That person is definitely not Beca Mitchell. Thirdly, you're acting like I'm treating Beca like some possession, when really, it's you."

"I love her."

"And Beca loves you, but lately, you're borderline psychotic. Your jealousy is absolutely ridiculous. Why don't you go talk to Beca about this? Seriously, I stand by what I said yesterday in the vets. You can't just expect Beca to run up to you, it takes two to make a relationship work."

"That's the biggest load rubbish you have ever said. You want me to make a mess of talking to Beca so you can swoop in when she'll be upset and have her for your own."

"What the fuck Chloe? How many times do I have to spell it out for you? I don't like Beca in that way, not at all. I like Lauren, Lauren is the woman I'm in a relationship with – not Beca. So do me a favour, and quit using me as a scapegoat for your issues. Oh, and while your on with it, do yourself a favour, and go talk to Beca – seriously this is an absolute joke."

"I don't believe a word you say," Chloe muttered slightly embarrassed by her outburst in the toilets, "If you were with Lauren, you would be with her, being touchy feely, instead of Beca."

"I am with Lauren, but nobody else knows, well, nobody except you now. Not even Beca knows, and I'd like to keep it that way for a while."

"Prove it."

"Go fuck yourself Chloe Beale."

"That's why I don't believe you."

"Go find my shirt then."

"What the fuck?" Chloe asked, her voice flooded with confusion.

"I gave my flannel shirt to the girl I loved as a token of me. You'll find it isn't with Beca."

Chloe pondered what Demi was saying.

"Now," the singer continued, "I'm going to see Lauren, because I think you and Beca need to have a chat. I'll steer clear of her, and give you some time to snap out of this stupid jealousy, while you go talk to her. Remember, you don't know what she's doing at work, or about me and Lauren. You need to fix things, or at least clear the air a bit."

Chloe looked up at Demi's face to see that the singer was deadly serious. Demi gave her a half-hearted smile, and turned to walk out. She took two steps away, and paused, turning back to Chloe.

"But Beale," Demi warned, "if you mess this up, or you hurt Beca in any shape way or form, you've got me to answer to. Now, go fix your relationship."  
"Thank you," Chloe gulped, walking out of the bathroom and leaving Demi by the sinks.

* * *

Chloe made her way back over to the rest of the group, and saw Beca was still talking to Lauren on the edge of the group. She waited for there to be a lull in their conversation, and wandered over to the pair. She pretended not to notice the evident shock in both of their eyes as she turned to Beca, and opened her mouth to speak.

"Erm, Beca, could we maybe talk for a minute…"

 _ **AN/ OKAY THEN, DISNEYLAND DEFINITELY RUNS INTO A THIRD CHAPTER. FOR THE GUEST WHO WANTED IT, WE MIGHT HAVE A START TO STAUBREY; AND LAUREMI IS DEFINITELY GOING TO BE A THING (THEY'RE TOO CUTE NOT TO BE :D). I WONDER WHAT CHLOE IS GOING TO SAY TO BECA, NOW THAT SHE'S REALISED HER JEALOUSY IS IRRATIONAL.**_

 _ **TEN REVIEWS, AND I'LL POST WHAT SHE SAYS FOR ALL YOU GUYS TO SEE.**_

 _ **THANK YOU FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE.**_


	16. Let It Go (Pt3)

_**AN/ AN ABSOLUTELY MASSIVE THANK**_

* * *

 _ **YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND PMs I RECEIVED ON THE LAST CHAPTER. I CAN'T BELIEVE THE AMOUNT OF SUPPORT THIS FIC HAS GOTTEN, IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME GUYS!**_

 _ **OKAY, FOLLOWING ON FROM THE RUMOURS THAT HAVE BEEN SPREAD ABOUT ME, I'VE REALISED SOMETHING I WANT TO TELL YOU ALL. THE OPINIONS OF LOWLIFE HATERS DON'T MATTER. THEY'RE BITTER AND RUDE, AND JUST THRIVE OFF OF ANY NEGATIVITY THEY CAN. YOU DON'T NEED TO PUT UP WITH THOSE TYPES OF PEOPLE, AND THEIR WORDS REALLY MEAN NOTHING.**_

 _ **I SEND UNCONDITIONAL LOVE AND SUPPORT TO ANYONE ELSE WHO HAS HAD TO DEAL WITH THIS KIND OF THING, BECAUSE I KNOW FIRSTHAND HOW DAMAGING THE WORDS OF BITTER PEOPLE CAN BE. I SAY THAT, AND HOPE YOU MIGHT CONSIDER DOING WHAT I'M DOING, BECAUSE IT WILL HELP TO MAKE IT ALL BETTER.**_

 _ **AS OF TODAY, I'M DECIDING (NO, PROMISING MYSELF) TO STOP GIVING INTO THE HATERS. THEY DON'T DESERVE MY ATTENTION, THEY DON'T DESERVE THE ATTENTION OF ANYONE. NOBODY IS PERFECT, AND THAT'S A LESSON I'M LEARNING. THAT SAID, I'M ABANDONING THE PURSUIT OF PERFECTION I'VE FOLLOWED FOR YEARS, AND I'M CHOOSING TO SEE WHAT'S GOING RIGHT RATHER THAN WORRYING ABOUT WHAT WILL GO WRONG. IT'S SCARY, BUT I HAVE NO REGRETS ABOUT IT: NONE WHATSOEVER. IT'S TIME TO LET GO OF EVERYTHING THAT'S HOLIDNG ME BACK, STARTING WITH THE BITTER HATERS.**_ _ **THE ONLY PLACE I CAN GO IS UP, AND THAT'S WHERE I WANT TO BE. SO, HAPPY NEW LIFE'S EVE EVERYBODY!**_

 _ **IN CELEBRATION OF NEW LIFE'S EVE, HAVE A NEW CHAPTER OF TMYLM. WE'RE STILL IN DISNEYLAND, AND I BELIEVE WE WERE WAITING ON A REPLY FROM A CERTAIN BRUNETTE. ANYWAY, HERE WE GO AGAIN*...**_

 _(*NO PUN INTENDED, COMPLETELY HAPPY ACCIDENT.)_

Slightly taken aback, Beca replied, "uh, yeah, I guess… if that's what you want to do." She paused for a few seconds, deep in thought, before adding, "Are you sure about that? Or do you maybes want to talk later when the others aren't around or-"

"No," Chloe stated, her voice serious and flooded with intensity. Seeing the shocked expression on Beca's face, she then added, "It needs to be now, come on."

"Chlo, I'm not trying to say no in any shape, way or form, but are you sure you want to do this in public?"

"You mean, am I sure I want to have this conversation around the others?"

"Well, yeah, I guess."

"Come on," Chloe said, grabbing Beca gently by the wrist and tugging her towards her. "I'm following your advice."

"What advice?" Beca asked, confused and concerned by how Chloe was acting.

"That coffee helps with everything. We're going for Starbucks."

"Wait, Chlo, what?"

"You heard me, grab your bag and come on."  
"Chlo, I'm not sure I want to, not without telling Demi."

"She already knows," Chloe blurted out, "It was her idea. Let's go."

"Chlo…" Beca groaned, silently trying to catch Lauren's eye. Demi wanted this? Demi wouldn't have done this. This was weird and out of the blue. That intensity in Chloe's eyes, it was almost as if it was… jealousy?

Suddenly, the way Chloe was acting made so much more sense. It was just like in Copenhagen three years ago, when she'd passionately kissed Beca in front of Kommisar just to prove whose girl 'Tiny Maus' was. Beca recognised the intensity from work parties where Chloe would stand just that bit closer to Beca when Big Wigs would try and flirt with her, just to prove Beca was taken, and that to get to Beca they'd have to get through her. Thinking on it, Beca realised how touchy-feely Demi had been that day, and realised that was just one of her ways of trying to get her and Chloe back together. She would bet Aubrey and Stacie were in on it too. Trying to get a reaction out of jealous Chloe was easy. They knew full well that if another woman had her hands on Beca, Chloe wouldn't deal well. She smiled at that, and then smiled at Chloe.

"You know what?" Beca said, "Let's go get a coffee – all this lovey dovey shit from Lauremi and Staubrey is annoying."

"Staubrey?"

"Stacie plus Aubrey equals Staubrey? Thought it made a cute ship name."

"But Aubrey's with Jesse Swanson."

"I'm sure she is," Beca said with a knowing smirk.

"Care to enlighten me?"

"He always seems to fall for the gay ones."

Chloe laughed at that. "But Aubrey isn't gay…"

"She's uptight as hell." Beca stated, making Chloe giggle at how Beca used to point that out all the time. "She's bi – at least."

"Why do you sound so sure?"

"Just the way she's checking out Stacie's ass."

"So eloquent Beca."

"Well, what can I say, I learned from the best."

"Want to translate?"

"Five years in a relationship with you taught me to trust my instincts."

"Well, I suppose you learnt pretty quick how to be good in bed."

"Please don't talk like that Chlo," Beca said blushing as they entered Starbucks. "Do you mind if we get the coffees to go?" Beca asked.

"No, why?"

"Well, I'm amazed that between it being me, Legacy, Demi and Lauren all together today there haven't been any fans asking for photos."

"They probably don't know you guys are here."

"Let's keep it that way then – it's always when you eat in a public café or restaurant that you get spotted."

"Should I order then?"

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all – Caramel Latte for you?"

"Perfect. I'll just wait somewhere around here," Beca said, pointing to the general area.

"Cool, see you in five?"

"Definitely."

"Good. This ginger needs her jiggle juice!" Chloe giggled, turning around and slapping her butt like she did on Beca's first Hood Night. "See you later!"

* * *

Beca smiled as Chloe walked off, feeling as if some of the tension between two of them had been lifted. She felt as if they were friends again when they walked to Starbucks. It was as if there was no pressure for them to be lovers, or anything more than friends, and that's why it was so much easier. She knew this, being friends again, was the first step they needed to take if she ever wanted them to grow back together again. Right now, Beca would rather have Chloe as a friend than not at all.

She stood by a fountain at the end of Main Street, waiting for Chloe to arrive with their coffees. It was weird, to have a minute to herself on a day out with the Bellas. Heck, a day out with the Bellas was weird enough if she was truly honest. It felt like it was ages since they'd all seen one another, let alone done something like this. It hadn't been as long since the last Bellas' reunion for the others as it had been for Beca. She realised that when she remembered how often she'd bail because she'd gotten called away for work.

Thinking of work made her start to stress over the meeting she would have tomorrow. She hated the Big Wigs with a passion. They were all about the money and couldn't care less about the music. For all Soundproof Studios claimed that they loved their producers, they were the biggest liars in the industry. The label treated the producers like dirt. The producers of Soundproof Studios were amongst the best in the industry, but that didn't stop the Big Wigs taking advantage of them. Beca had learned the hard way the consequences of not reading the small print, and part of the label's game was to have masses of small print at the bottom of your contract. Like many producers, she signed the contract blindly, and had now paid the price for it.

But the thing about being a multiple Grammy award winning producer, it was that it meant that she had a tiny bit of influence now. She had a fan base, as well as multiple open offers from other labels promising a job if she ever wanted to jump ship. The label themselves knew that, and Beca made sure it was at the front of their mind when she'd spent 5 bucks printing those labels' application forms from online on the printer in the main office. Thinking about the meeting tomorrow was draining, because she truly had no idea what the Big Wigs would say to her. And then there was the ordeal of wearing the slutty pantsuit, and the makeup, and the heels…

"Your resting bitch face is actually the funniest," Chloe declared handing Beca her cup of coffee.

"Thanks," Beca replied, then gestured to the coffee, "How much do I owe you?"

"I'm paying, don't worry about that."

"You know I like to pay my own way."

"Take it as a treat."

"Chlo-"

"Beca, just drink the damn coffee, I'm not taking any money."

Beca frowned at how forcefully Chloe had spoken; it was very out of character. Chloe looked almost sheepishly at Beca.

"Sorry," she apologised, "I didn't mean to snap there."

"I didn't mean to be a bitch, I just-"

"It's fine Becs – consider the coffee a peace offering."

The two stood drinking their coffees in comfortable silence, both deep in thought.

"So, Ginger," Beca began, "You said you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah, I did. I do."

"Well talk away then."

"Okay then Beca. I don't really know how to say this, which is why I will probably sound like a crazy person right now. Thinking about what I said to you last week makes me feel like crap right now, and honestly, I feel guilty about it."

"You shouldn't feel guilty about what you said, it needed to be said. It might have been long overdue, but you've done it now, and I'm grateful that you did say it." Beca paused to collect her thoughts, cradling the coffee cup in her lap. "If you hadn't said it, I think we'd both still be desperately unhappy, and would probably go on like we did for those three months just ignoring each other. I gotta admit Chlo – I was upset by what you said, I won't lie, but you've made me see that I can't live like what I have been forever. I know it sounds like a hollow promise, but I want you to know that I've confronted the label over my contract, and if they don't meet my demands, I'm quitting."

"Becs, that's pretty drastic-"

"They only listen when people make big threats, and they know that if I say stuff like that, I mean it."

"But what will you do?"

"If I quit? Well, there are multiple labels who would welcome me with open arms, but I think I'm tired of the general producer life. I want to take my dream one step further. If they don't do what I want, me, Demi and Lauren are establishing our own label together."

"So you really mean it then?"

"Yep, I want a more stable life again, and to find the people I love, and hopefully bring them back to me."

Chloe smiled at Beca, and the way she had spoken so softly.

"Chlo, I know it's hard, but I was wondering, if, maybe, could we start over?"

"Like what, just friends?" Chloe asked, trying and failing to keep the disappointed edge out of her voice.

"As whatever you want. You'll always be the one for me, so I'm prepared to do whatever you want."

"Then let's do it." Chloe said.

"I thought you'd say no." Beca replied, slightly shocked that Chloe had actually agreed with her.

Watching Chloe stand up, Beca couldn't mask the confusion on her face as the ginger made her way over to one of those empty market booths on Main Street you can take a photo behind. Chloe plastered her mega-watt smile on her face, and gestured for Beca to come see her.

Rolling her eyes, Beca wandered over to where Chloe was stood. The redhead beamed at her, and mimed holding out a flyer.

"Hi! Any interest in joining our acapella group?" She chimed, smiling at Beca and doing that thing she used to do in college when she tried to recruit new Bellas. Beca smirked so hard when she realised Chloe was trying to recreate the conversation they had when they first met.

"Oh, right, this is like, a thing now." Beca replied, rolling her eyes at how cheesy this was.

"Oh, totes! We sing covers of songs, but we do it without any instruments. It's all from our mouths!" Chloe beamed, winking as she spoke and pointing to her mouth.

"Yikes." Beca deadpanned.

"So, are you interested?"

Beca knew that this was the moment when Aubrey would butt in after her sarcastic reply, and smirked at the memory.

"Sorry, it's just… it's pretty lame."

Chloe grinned at how Beca had caught on to what she was doing, and the two both stood for a moment in comfortable silence, reminiscing about what happened after, and both remembering the incident in the shower.

"Listen," Beca said, "Singing just really isn't my thing. But redheads are. Can I buy you a coffee?" She asked, extending her hand to the redhead.

Chloe grinned at Beca's invite, and nodded at the brunette, taking her hand.

"Straying from tradition Mitchell?"

"You know I don't like to do what's expected. "

"Makes dating you fun I guess."

"Well, prepare for some boredom, because I intend on living a 9-5 life."

"I suppose we will just have to fill those empty hours with plenty of fun then." Chloe mused suggestively.

Beca smiled at Chloe, and squeezed the hand she was holding.

"I'm glad we've had this conversation."

"I'm glad Demi told me to get my head out of my ass and talk to you."

"I'm glad Demi was civil and didn't try to kill you – believe me, after you left she only saw red when she thought about you."

"Well, I'm ginger, so I'd be disappointed if she saw any other colour. And don't be too complacent about Lovato – the threat is still there."

"Really? God, I need to talk to her about toning it down."

"No you don't Becs, she's your best friend. She's got your back."

"There was never anything going on between us Chlo, you know that, right?"

"Oh, I know," Chloe replied with a knowing grin.

"By the look on your face, I can tell you know something I don't. Tell me."

Chloe shook her head, and mimed zipping her lips.

"Please, Chloe."

"It's not my secret to tell. If you want to know, you'll have to ask Demi."

"Oh, I'll ask her, but she won't tell me." Beca pouted, "Not if she doesn't want to."

Chloe observed her now-again-girlfriend, and felt slightly guilty. She pondered on telling Beca for a minute, but knew she couldn't betray Demi by saying it outright.

"Okay Beca, I'll give you a hint. When we go join the others, see if you can find Demi's flannel shirt."

"Her shirt – the one she gave to – wait a second: are you saying what I think you are. Chlo, is Lauremi a thing?"

"I can neither confirm nor deny that statement." Chloe said, barely keeping her face straight.

"That means they are, just wait till I see Demi…"

"Beca," Chloe breathed, her voice almost holding a warning tone, "Give them some space, you wouldn't want people to meddle with our relationship…"

"I have a feeling our friends already have," Beca said with a smirk. "I'm just thinking about how Staubrey kept watching us earlier, how Aubrey kept pushing us together, how affectionate Demi was…"

"Can you blame them? We do make an impossibly cute couple Beca."

"Yes, but still. I think it would be fun to mess with them for a while."

"So what, should we pretend to be mad at each other or something?"

"No, that would only make them try to set us up more. I was thinking that we should pretend we've just decided to be friends, at least for a while."

"Beca, that's… genius."

"Seriously, let's see how long we can keep us two being back together a secret. It'd be funny to see how long it takes them to find out."

"It would," Chloe said wistfully. "But that means we can't hold hands anymore today," she added dejectedly.

"But Chloe," Beca mused, "we're buddies for the day, and I'd hate for you to get lost."

Chloe grinned at that.

"Honestly Chlo, if Aubrey has something to say about abusing the buddy rule, I'll just mention how checking out your buddy's ass is abusing it."

Chloe laughed hysterically, knowing every word Beca said was true.

* * *

The pair wandered aimlessly holding hands to find where the others were.

"Oh man…" Beca groaned when they found the others. "They did the princesses without us…"

"Well then Beca, I guess you'll just have to take a picture with another redheaded princess instead of Ariel."

"Have you seen Merida anywhere?" Beca teased, "Or Anna?"

"I was kinda hinting at myself, but I forgive you for not thinking of me."

"Well, you're a queen after all." Beca said smoothly.

"There's the secret romantic I fell in love with," Chloe smiled, holding her phone up in front of them. "Selfie?"

"You know I hate selfies with a passion Chlo."

"Yes, but you love me."

"Do we have to?"

"Hey, just look at me," Chloe breathed, and Beca obliged, turning to look at the redhead stood next to her.

Looking into Chloe's eyes, she felt the wave of safety she always felt around Chloe wash over her, and her worries about what was yet to come vanished. Those blue eyes never changed, and Beca felt herself be sucked back to that morning in the showers at Barden, where she found herself questioning her entire life except on single thing. Immediately, she felt her thoughts about the other Bellas, the meeting tomorrow, the fact that Chloe might leave her again, the album, she felt them all go silent, even if just for a second. They weren't important. All that mattered was what was happening right now, and the girl that was standing next to her.

"Told you!" Chloe chimed as the phone clicked to say she'd taken a photo. "Honestly Mitchell, I don't get why you hate selfies so much."

With a grudging sense of reluctance, Beca turned to look at the photo on Chloe's phone. In all honesty, the photo, it wasn't that bad. For what felt like the first time in forever, Beca Mitchell looked semi decent in a photo. She looked relaxed and carefree, her eyes shining with happiness as she looked at the girl she loved. And, she was smiling. Not the fixed, forced smile she'd worn mercilessly for the last few months, it was a real one. It was the smile she reserved only for Chloe. The way she was looking at Chloe was with so much love, and she realised now that this, this was what she wanted.

* * *

"Hey, Mitchell!" a voice yelled, and both Beca and Chloe snapped out of their little bubble to look over at Demi, who was arm in arm with Lauren. "You two finally get your heads out of your asses?"

Both Beca and Chloe blushed at that, and Beca yelled back, "We've made up. I'm so happy we're friends again." Chloe smiled in agreement, and Demi's face fell.

"You mean, you two haven't gotten back together?" Demi said as they walked over, her voice filled with disappointment.

"Nope," Chloe replied, popping the 'p', "a romantic relationship isn't what we want right now, and we go well as friends."

Demi stared at the pair in disbelief, because just a moment ago, when they were stood taking a selfie under the tree, it truly looked like they were a couple again. She shook her head quizzically, beyond shocked at that revelation.

"Anyway Demi," Beca began, swiftly changing the subject, "where are the others?"

"Oh, they're over there. We're going to go on the Toy Story ride next I think."

"Let's go join them," Beca said, beginning to walk over to the group.

She winked at Chloe, her smiled back at her. Nobody saw, and nobody knew about the secret the pair shared. They were back together, they were happy and most importantly, they were both convinced they were going to make it work.

As they joined the rest of the group, the pair shared a smile at seeing Aubrey's crestfallen face when they told her they were just 'friends'. They both knew this was going to be fun.

They both knew things were going to be okay.

 _ **AN/ OKAY THEN, WE'VE GOT BECHLOE BACK TOGETHER, STAUBREY IN THE MAKING AND LAUREMI TRYING TO HIDE THE RELATIONSHIP WE ALL KNOW IS HAPPENING.**_

 _ **IT LOOKS LIKE IT'S NEW LIFE'S EVE FOR EVERYONE, NOT JUST ME TODAY.**_

 _ **10 REVIEWS, AND WE'LL SEE HOW BECHLOE MAKE THEIR NEW RELATIONSHIP WORK.**_

 _ **THANKS FOR READING GUYS!**_

 _ **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_


	17. Confident: again (Beca)

_**AN/ HAPPY TUESDAY GUYS. SORRY FOR IT BEING A WHILE FOR THIS UPDATE, I HAVE HAD A PRETTY INTENSE FEW DAYS, AND UNFORTUNATELY, REVISION (UGH) HAD TO TAKE PRIORITY OVER MY WRITING. IT MAKES ME JUST AS UPSET AS YOU GUYS, TRUST ME.**_

 _ **AS FOR THE RUMOURS, I'VE DEALT WITH THEM. AND IT'S FUNNY HOW, WHEN THE PEOPLE WHO PUT YOU DOWN BEHIND YOUR BACK ACTUALLY SEE YOU, THEY SUDDENLY DENY EVERYTHING. IRONIC, ISN'T IT? BUT IT'S OKAY, I DON'T NEED THOSE HATERS. THEY'RE LIKE SNAKES, AND SINCE RESOLVING TO LET GO OF THE THINGS THAT BRING ME DOWN, I'VE FELT MUCH BETTER. IF THERE'S ONE THING I'VE LEARNED THESE LAST FEW WEEKS, IT'S THAT BLIND TRUST SUCKS, AND I'VE LEARNED THAT THE HARD WAY.**_

 _ **ANYWAY, ENOUGH OF MY PROBLEMS, BECAUSE YOU DON'T WANT TO HEAR THEM. THANK YOU FOR THE IMMENSE SUPPORT ON THIS FIC, THOSE TEN REVIEWS CAME IN FASTER THAN I EVER ANTICIPATED, AND IT REALLY MEANS A LOT TO ME. MASSIVE SHOUTOUT TO SOBE29 AND ROCKTAY, BECAUSE YOUR REVIEWS ACTUALLY MADE MY DAY. I SMILED SO MUCH, SO THANK YOU.**_

 _ **OKAY THEN, THAT SAID, HERE'S THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF TMYLM: ENJOY…**_

" _It's time to get the chains out, is your tongue tied up?_

 _'Cause this is my ground and I'm dangerous._

 _And you can get off, but it's all about me tonight._

 _So you say I'm complicated, that I must be outta my mind_

 _But you've had me underrated, rated, rated._

 _What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being_

 _What's wrong with being confident?"_

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

"Fuck off alarm." Beca muttered through gritted teeth as she got out of bed the next morning. The slutty pantsuit hung on the back of her wardrobe door, and the heels were stood right next to it. Beca groaned looking at them. She hated heels. She hated pantsuits. She hated Mondays.

She hated any day she had to go into work wearing anything other than plaid tops, skinny jeans and Converse boots. Meeting days in particular. Especially when those meetings were with the biggest bosses of your company who might fire your ass.

Ugh, she hated Mondays.

Wandering through into the kitchen, Beca grabbed a mug out of the cupboard and put it under the coffee machine. She slapped the 'on' button, but no coffee came out. "For fucks sake!" she muttered as she tried turning the machine off and on again, hitting the machine until she came to the conclusion the machine wasn't going to work. She had no coffee. It was 7AM. Her meeting was at 8:30. It was not her morning, not at all.

It was at that moment that the doorbell decided to ring. She wasn't expecting any visitors, so the sound of the chime of the doorbell echoing down the hallway did little to alleviate Beca's stress.

"For fuck's sake!" Beca cursed as she made her way to the door. Walking down the hallway, she looked at her reflection in the big mirror on the wall. The girl staring back at her was in tattered flannel pyjamas, had no makeup and looked like she'd been dragged through a bush backwards. Beca swore at her appearance. This morning wasn't being nice to her.

In the moment she'd stood in front of the mirror, the doorbell started to ring again. And again. And again. It was as if the person on the other side was in a massive panic. There was a sense of desperation to the rhythm of the doorbell, causing Beca to grow more and more agitated as she got closer to the door.

Fumbling with her keys, Beca slid them clumsily into the lock and opened the door.

What greeted her on the other side was not what Beca was expecting.

"Demi?" Beca asked in confusion, as the singer burst past her into the house, slamming the door behind her. "Woah, Lovato, what's up with you?"

Demi looked up at Beca, her eyes filled with fear and panic like a deer's when caught in the headlights. She began to well up, throwing her phone silently at Beca in response.

Beca unlocked the phone effortlessly and her jaw dropped at what it opened up to.

* * *

There, on the screen, was an article; an article containing multiple pictures of Demi in various embraces with Lauren. There was one of them holding hands. Another with Lauren wearing Demi's shirt. One of them hugging. A candid one of them kissing. Immediately, Beca understood Demi's panic. The poor woman had just had an intensely private part of her life quite literally exposed to the world.

"So," Beca deadpanned, trying to reduce Demi's stress, "Lauremi's a thing?"

"Was." Demi stammered, the tears gathering in her eyes threatening to fall. "The paps have ruined it. We were going to keep it a secret, keep it private. For Lauren's sake more than mine. And they've taken it from us."

Demi lost her composure at that point, breaking down fully in front of Beca. The tiny music producer felt her heart truly go out to the singer then. Demi might be open about her mental health issues and struggles with addictions and her friends, but her relationships were always something that she kept on lockdown.

She hated the way the press exploited people's love to make a few dollars. Demi never gave them what they wanted, and deliberately kept her relationships out of the limelight. Yet, yesterday, the big group in a busy theme park had lulled her into a false sense of security. Being with people she considered friends, and feeling like she quite literally blended into the crowd had made Demi be more affectionate with Lauren than usual. And now, that had come back to bite her.

Beca wrapped her arm around the singer and pulled her close, knowing Demi needed a hug.

"Demi," Beca began, pulling away just slightly so she could look into Demi's eyes, "does Lauren know about this?"

Demi shrugged at Beca in response. "She had a set last night. She'd probably have been drinking. I doubt she's even up yet. She's gonna be pissed Beca, I know."

"She won't be Dem," Beca soothed, trying to offer Demi what little comfort she could. "She'll understand."

"She's never had her private life splashed out for the world to see Beca," Demi whispered, her voice hoarse. "She never discloses personal information about anything. She doesn't even use her real name, does she?"

"We all have our reasons for that Demi, give her chance."

"Beca, we were keeping it casual, trying to keep it a secret."

"How long have you guys been a thing?"

"Six months."

"Six months? Blimey Demi, six months and you never told me?" Beca exclaimed teasingly. "Seriously, you were round here like every Saturday…"

"I would've told you, but it was all pretty much no strings attached until about a month ago."

"Friends with benefits?" Beca inquired.

"Yep."

"Gross." Beca smirked, causing Demi to let out a slight giggle.

"It was purely physical to begin with. And then, as we spent more time together, and learned more about each other, I slowly found myself falling for her."

"I'm guessing that it was difficult telling her that then."

"I kept it bottled up for a while, but she brought it up first. We gave being an item a go. It was amazing. We just had that chemistry they describe in the novels. It was like you and Chloe."

Beca smiled knowingly at that. "So, my suspicions about Lauremi were correct then."

"Yep." Demi said, with a slight smile.

"I can't believe you managed to keep that from me."

"And yet, yesterday, Chloe seemed to think I had a thing for you…"  
"Imagine if the paps had caught how we were on Thunder Mountain…" Beca laughed.

"They'd have had a field day!" Demi giggled, thinking about hilarious that would be.

"God, work wouldn't like that at all," Beca smirked, "seriously, they barely tolerate us being friends outside of the studio."

"I know," Demi laughed, "That Big-Wig woman wasn't too pleased that day when she asked you what your plans were that weekend and you said you were planning on hanging with me."

"The black haired one?" Beca asked, her smile turning into a frown of distaste when Demi silently nodded. "She's never very pleased with me to be fair. She's the one that was interrogating me constantly and tried to patronise me in the meeting."

"She's totally into you."

"Ugh, Lovato, don't say that. I don't sleep with work people."

"Should I tell her to dye her hair red? That might make her more attractive to you."

"Demi, stop, the mental image is hurting my eyes. Anyway, I only have a thing for one redhead."

"Yep, the ginger that you're *just* friends with…"

"Why do I feel like you doubt that?"

"Because we both know you're lying about your relationship status with Chloe."

"Being eternally friendzoned sucks Lovato."

"Friends don't look like they're about to kiss when they take a selfie Mitchell."

"Blurred lines, Demi. It's all rather complicated."

"I don't think it is. Not when Chloe quite clearly wanted to get you two back together."

"We talked things out –"

"And worked things out –" Demi interrupted.

"And decided –"

"You guys belong together?" Demi asked.

"That being friends is the best option right now."

"I don't think it's an option. Not when you guys were practically inseparable for the rest of the day."  
"Well, now isn't the time to discuss it. We need to tackle the matter at hand. Enough about my relationships. You need to talk to Lauren."

"But what do I say?"

"Ask her if she's seen the headlines. Tell her that your agent is on with getting the source of the photos and suing them. Apologise for how the paps have invaded her privacy. Say how much you enjoyed yesterday. Offer to do something together. Make sure she knows you really care about her."

"But, Beca, she'll just close up –"

"That's Defeat talking, not Demi. Trust me, she won't push you away if she can tell that what you guys have is real. Talk to her Demi. That's what you need to do."

"How do you know?"

"Because it's exactly what I didn't do."

"You are the best friend I've ever had Beca Mitchell."

"You're an alright friend too, I guess." Beca teased.

Demi looked at Beca in mock horror.

"Call her." Beca said, glancing at the time on Demi's phone. "Now, I need to go get ready for this stupid meeting, because they can't just say yes or no to my demands. Are you going to be okay on your own for a bit?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then, I'm gonna hop in the shower and get ready, you just make yourself at home. Give Lauren a ring."

"Okay." Demi said, wandering through to the kitchen in search of coffee.

"Oh, and Demi," Beca said, poking her head through the door, "the coffee machine isn't working."

"Awww fuck." Demi answered, making Beca laugh.

"Yeah, I felt like that earlier."

"Today's not my day Mitchell."

"Join the club Lovato."

"Where do I sign up?"

"You think you're hilarious. Now, I'm going to get ready, so see you soon."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Beca returned to the lounge ready to face the world. Heels clicking against the tiles, Beca poked her head into the lounge, where she saw Demi sat on the sofa, holding her phone to her ear.

"Cool. I'll see you soon." There was a brief pause. "Awww, love you too Kittens."

Demi hung up her phone and beamed. Beca smiled at her.

"You sort things with Lauren then?" Beca asked with a knowing smile.

"Yep."

"She okay with it?"

"A little taken aback by the paps, but yeah, she's okay. We're okay."

"That's great."

"I'm glad it's okay."

"Told you she'd get it."

"She was more worried about how I was handling it, you know."

"Well, she cares so much about you, so I'm really not surprised."

"Thanks for helping me get my head straight Beca."

"Anytime. Seriously, it's nothing, not compared how you put me back together again."

"I think I did a pretty good job."

"Same." Beca said. "Is you coming into the studio, or –"

"I'm headed to Lauren's," Demi said happily, making Beca smile.

"Good on you Lovato."

"I best be off – you need to get into work and sort those Big Wigs."

"Okay then, see you later lovely."

"Give me a ring when it's over."

"Of course."

Demi walked over and gave Beca a supporting hug on her way out. Beca rolled her eyes, but smiled at her friend.

"You're gonna ace it Mitchell."

"I hope I do."

"And don't worry, if they fire your ass, we've got plan BDL."

"Thanks Demi. Real boost of confidence."

"Enjoy?"

"Not the right word."

"Don't murder any of them," Demi said, shaking Beca slightly. "Right, I'm going now. See you later."

With one last lingering smile at Beca, Demi opened the door and got in her car. She started the engine, pulled off of the driveway, and drove off.

Watching Demi's black 4x4 disappear into the distance, Beca couldn't help but grin. Sure, she was stressed to hell, but she had the most amazing friends. And, the most brilliant girlfriend. A brilliant girlfriend, who, as soon as she had finished at this meeting, she was going to see.

Shutting the front door behind her, Beca clambered into her Range Rover. She hit the ignition and turned the volume up. Smirking at the song on the radio, Beca reversed the car of the drive. Picking up speed as she made her way onto the parkway, she started to sing.

"You shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium."

Immediately, she thought of Chloe, and how what she was about to do was for them. For their relationship. Which was a thing again. Beca beamed. No matter what the Big Wigs declared in this meeting, things were going to be okay. They might try to shoot her down, but Beca knew she wasn't going to fall anytime soon, because with her friends – and Chloe – standing behind her, she was titanium. And, with Demi by her side, she was confident. After all, what's wrong with being confident?

She hummed that Demi Lovato song all the way to the label, humming it lightly as she walked to her office, dumping her satchel and making her way to the board room. She continued to hum it as she arrived at the door, raising her hand to knock.

The sound of the knock echoed around the board room, and its occupants remained silent for a minute, not giving Beca permission to go in.

Beca knew this was all part of the intimidation game.

But she wasn't about to be intimidated.

She was going to take it, and right now, she knew she had the power. They might be in charge, but really, she was the boss right now.

For the first time in five years, things were going to be all about her.

"Come in."

Beca took a deep breath in, and opened the door.

It was time to get what she wanted.

 _ **AN/ THANK YOU FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ THIS, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING IT AS MUCH AS I DID WRITING IT. REMEMBER TO REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVOURITE ETC. AS ALWAYS, I'LL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER AFTER TEN REVIEWS.**_

 _ **OKAY, BECHLOE IS COMING – DON'T WORRY!- AND NEXT CHAPTER I PROMISE YOU WILL FINALLY FIND OUT WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO BECA WITH WORK. I JUST THOUGHT THE LAUREMI THING WITH DISNEYLAND WAS WELL SUITED, SINCE IT FOLLOWS TRUE EVENTS FROM LAST SEPTEMBER. I HATE IT WHEN THE PAPS EXPLOIT CELEBRITY ROMANCE, BECAUSE THEY DESERVE THE SAME AMOUNT OF PRIVACY AND RESPECT AS WE DO. AFTER ALL, NOBODY WANTS THEIR PRIVATE LIVES PUT OUT THERE FOR THE WHOLE WORLD TO SEE.**_


	18. Yes (Beca)

_**AN/ THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN FOR ALL OF THE SUPPORT THE LAST CHAPTER GOT, IT IS UNBELIEVABLE HOW FAST THOSE TEN REVIEWS CAME IN. THINGS ARE PICKING UP AT SCHOOL, AND NOW THE MOCKS ARE NEARLY OVER, I'M GOING TO KICK BACK AND TAKE A BIT MORE ME-TIME.**_

 _ **SO, HERE'S THE NEXT INSTALMENT OF TMYLM. IF I GET TEN REVIEWS ON THIS ONE, I'LL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS IT'S WRITTEN. READ, REVIEW, ENJOY…**_

" _So here's my body that I'm giving to us, here's my arms that'll hold us up._

 _Here's my life dedicated to love, I'll try to give you everything you deserve._

 _And I can't promise that it's gonna be fine, but here I am if you're ready to try._

 _Here's my tears when you tell me those words, here's my life, for better or worse._

 _For better or yes, yes…"_

Meetings at Soundproof Studios were never intended to be fun. Once again, Beca found herself stood in the firing line of seven angry glares. Well, angry might be a slight exaggeration, but they were definitely at least passive aggressive. It was perfectly clear that nobody wanted to be in the board room that morning, Beca included. Especially when she had yet to consume some coffee.

Silently, Beca waited for the Big Wigs to address her. She might not have any intention of conforming to their bullshit agenda, but she knew that she had to play their game, at least until they gave her an answer.

"So, Miss Mitchell," the balding man at the centre of the group began. "As I am sure you are aware, we have invited you here today so we can discuss our responses to your requests from the meeting last week."

Beca had to consciously stop herself from coughing in disbelief at that. 'Invited?' There was no welcome in the eyes of the people at the table; the request for her presence had been a summons. And what she'd asked for last week were not 'requests': they were demands. Demands which, if the board failed to meet them, would see her walking out of the label… if the Big Wigs didn't fire her ass first.

"Wonderful." Beca said through gritted teeth. "And…"

"We have come to the conclusion that we are unable to meet all of your demands at present."

That input came from the raven haired woman at the edge of the group. Just the sound of her voice set Beca's teeth on edge and gave her a sudden desire to punch something. Of course it would be her who announced the label could not give her what she wanted.

"I expected that much." Beca said, barely concealing her bitterness in the statement, "So what have you decided is going to happen?"

"Well, Miss Mitchell, we have reviewed your contract and agreed that a reduced workload is possible. From now on, you can have full authority over the artists that you work with. However, your request to work solely from LA is one we cannot grant. You know that this specific label is one branch of twelve across the country. As a producer, your role is to work for the company, as in, all twelve labels, as opposed to just one. You are to fly out to wherever you are needed when needed."

"And what about my third request?" Beca asked, feeling massively annoyed.

"You know we only allow a policy of business travel, Miss Mitchell." The balding man responded, his voice holding some regret. "For you to take someone else with you, you would have to fund their travel and accommodation yourself."

"And the work hours when I'm away?"

"You are to work as the artist requires." The raven haired woman declared, adding pointedly, "That is, after all, a producer. It is your job to see the artist gets what they need to be successful."

"So I'm just a means to an end then, is what you're saying, isn't it?" Beca snapped, disappointed that they had completely disregarded what she had asked for.

"Anybody can produce music, Miss Mitchell." The raven haired woman stated, her voice devoid of any emotion.

"What Miss Devon means to say," the balding man interrupted, sending a sharp glare to his client, "is that as a business, it would be most irresponsible if we started giving in to every demand a producer makes. We have 200 producers working for us across the country. They all feel very similar to you right now, so to give you what you want would mean giving it to everybody."

"And if you did that, the whole business will collapse." Beca finished his sentence for him.

The balding man looked up at her in sympathy. "I'm sorry Miss Mitchell. Truly I am, but I can't give you what you desire."

"Then accept this as my resignation. I shall work my two weeks' notice, but after that, I quit."

"Miss Mitchell," the balding man hastily began, "you are one of the best in the business. We have countless artists who rely on producers with your talent –"

"Then it's convenient, isn't it, that anybody can produce music." Beca retorted, sending a frosty glare to the woman; deciding that now she knew she wasn't getting anything off of them, she didn't need to play their games anymore. "I'm sure you'll find someone just as good as me in no time."

"Please reconsider, Miss Mitchell-" the balding man began.

"No." Beca interrupted. "That is my decision."

"And what are you to do, Miss Mitchell, seeing as though you don't really have any other labels to go to. I believe vacancies are few and far between these days." The raven haired woman chastised.

"Don't you worry about me." Beca smirked. "I have a plan, and it will see me very well."

"I'm sorry it has ended up like this Miss Mitchell."

"I'm not." Beca said bluntly. "It was going this way for a while."

"Is there anything we could do to persuade you to reconsider?"

"Seeing as though you denied every one of my requests, it's a no from me. Someone I love once told me she couldn't deal living with false promises. I feel like anything you say now is going to be a false promise."

The board were stunned at how flatly Beca refused them. They didn't get many producers that would challenge the board, and Beca was the first producer to ever tell them to stick their offers.

"Thank you for your time." Beca declared, noticing how the Big Wigs had been stunned into silence.

"We wish you well Miss Mitchell, with whatever you decide to do now. Just know, there will always be a studio with your name on it here if you want it."

"I doubt I shall ever want it, but I appreciate the gesture." Beca replied, slightly struck at how heartfelt his words sounded. "I'm grateful for everything the label has taught me working here over the years."

"And we are to you, for your work which always went above and beyond our expectations. We will watch avidly for your new projects, as I am certain they will be just as good as what you have made for us, if not better."

"That they will be."

"I'm truly sorry it has come to this Beca." The balding man said to her, addressing her as an equal for the first time since they had met five years ago.

"Time for this little fish to move into the big ocean," Beca mused, quoting the words of her old boss when she'd left for LA. "Thank you very much, Sir."

With that note, she nodded to the board and left the room.

She was slightly stunned.

She'd just quit her job.

And strangely, she was okay with it.

She'd finished earlier than she thought she would. Pulling her phone out of her bag, she messaged Chloe.

You think we can head out early? My treat? Xxx

Within seconds, her phone buzzed.

Sure thing Becs. Pick me up? Xxx

Beca smiled, quickly typing.

I'll be with you in ten. Xxx

Her phone buzzed almost immediately after.

Haha, I know your work is twenty minutes away. Don't get caught speeding Becs, one mugshot is enough for anybody xxx

Beca laughed at that, and replied.

I'll be there as soon as possible. Better late than never xxx

Chloe must have been sat by her phone, because no sooner had the message gone through had a reply arrived.

Don't be too long; I'm waiting xxx

Beca smiled, and put

Well, Beale, we can't keep you waiting xxx

Even though she was five miles away, Beca could practically hear Chloe thinking.

You kept waiting long enough ;D xxx

Beca cringed knowing it was a reference to their shared shower of freshman year. Her phone buzzed again in her hands.

Honestly, who knew modesty could be so damn attractive? Xxx

Beca smirked reading that, and smirked even harder at the message she sent back.

Hate to disappoint, but the modesty was abandoned pretty quickly. Anyway, what's wrong with being confident? Xxx

The reply came instantly.

Alright Demi. Get a move on ;D xxx

Grabbing her bag, Beca sent the reply as she walked down the corridor.

On my way xxx

* * *

At the other end, Chloe beamed at the message from Beca. Beca was coming, and she couldn't wait. Things were going to be better, and they were going to make things work: together. It was more than she could have dreamed of two months ago.

Wandering through Aubrey's house, Chloe couldn't help but be immensely glad Bree was at work that day. Beca wanted them to keep their relationship a secret, and Chloe wasn't good at secrets. Not when she had to keep them from Aubrey. But she was trying.

It was hard though, when she was so happy and excited that it was all she could do not to burst on the spot.

Twenty minutes later, Beca pulled up outside Aubrey's. She debated phoning Chloe, or going up to the door, but she then decided to be the most obnoxious girlfriend and honk the horn of the car.

Chloe knew that it was Beca outside as soon as she heard the honk. Grinning like a Cheshire Cat, she effortlessly slid into Beca's passenger seat.

"So where now Mitchell?"

"To Lauren's." Beca replied.

"Lauren's?" Chloe asked, barely concealing her disappointment.

"Only for an hour or so," Beca said, sounding suddenly guilty. "I promised Demi I'd drop by to tell her how the meeting went, and the outcome of the meeting leaves us with a lot to consider."

"What's happened?"

"I've quit my job." Beca announced.

"You quit?" Chloe asked in disbelief.

"Yep." Beca replied, popping the 'p'.

"But, Becs, you love your job."

"But I love you more Chlo."

"That shouldn't mean you have to give up your dream, Becs."

"I'm not giving up my dream. I'm just changing the plan a little bit. Me and Demi have a back-up plan."

"Oh god. That's going to end well."

"Yeah, we're going to set up our own label."

"Awww, Becs, that's real cool."

"Yeah, it will be. I'm sorry…"

"What for?"

"For jacking my job in. I'm not your big exciting music producer girlfriend anymore."

"I didn't fall in love with Beca Mitchell the music producer. I fell in love with Beca Effin Mitchell the acapella singer, DJ and dork."

"Yeah, but still…"

"You're setting up your own label. You're going to absolutely rock the industry. How could I be disappointed in that?"

Beca gave Chloe a shy smile.

"Seriously Becs, you could have quit your job and said you wanted to be a garbage man and I wouldn't think any less of you."

"Thanks Chlo."

"Let's take a detour. I take it you know what type of coffee Lauremi like to drink?"

"Well yeah, why?"

"Let's head to Starbucks. After all, coffee always helps."

Beca grinned at how Chloe had used Beca's own flawless logic against her.

"And right now, we need all the help we can get."

"Nah, Beca, we just need you."

 _ **AN/ THANK YOU FOR READING, I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. DON'T FORGET, REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**_


	19. You Don't Do It For Me Anymore

_**AN/ OKAY THEN GUYS, THOSE TEN REVIEWS CAME IN SUPER DUPER FAST. THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT, IT'S AN ABSOLUTELY MASSIVE DEAL FOR ME!**_

 _ **I'M SORRY IT'S TAKEN SO LONG TO UPLOAD, AND MY EXCUSE IS THAT I'VE BEEN BINGEING ON RIVERDALE AND COMING TO TERMS WITH A LOT OF STUFF. JUST OUT OF CURIOSITY, HOW HAVE YOU GUYS GOTTEN OVER A CRUSH? LIKE, IT'S REALLY BAD, AND I DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET THIS PERSON OUT OF MY HEAD. THE SOONER I FIND OUT, THE SOONER I'LL GO BACK TO BEING ABLE TO WRITE PROPERLY, BECAUSE THINKING ABOUT THEM HAS GOT ME PRETTY DISTRACTED.**_

 _ **ANYWAY, HERE'S THE NEXT PART OF TMYLM. IT'S A BIT LONGER THAN USUAL (SORRY!) BUT IT MAKES ME FEEL PRETTY HAPPY. I'M MIDWAY THROUGH THE NEXT CHAPTER, SO I'LL POST IF I GET, SAY… 15 REVIEWS? DOES THAT SOUND FAIR?**_

 _ **FIFTEEN REVIEWS IT IS. READ AND ENJOY…**_

" _I see the future without you, the hell was I doing in the past?_

 _Now that I've learned all about you, a love just like ours wouldn't last._

 _I won't fall for your games, so don't hate me when I say,_

 _That you don't do it for me anymore, no, you don't do it for me anymore…"_

"I told them to stick their lousy job." Beca announced as she and Chloe walked into Lauren's house.

They wandered into the lounge, where Demi and Lauren were sat, caught in a loving embrace whilst watching Harry Potter. Both women looked up in shock as the pair walked in and sat down on the other sofa. Neither could quite grasp what Beca had said. She'd quit… her job?

"Morning Beca," Lauren deadpanned, breaking the silence that had grown to be just a little too long.

"You quit?" Demi asked, shocked because for all Beca had threatened to resign over her contract, she didn't the producer would actually have to.

"Yep." Beca said, "I've had enough of their crap, and it's time to move onto bigger and better things."  
"Well, good on you Mitchell." Demi replied, still trying to absorb what Beca had told them. "So what happens now, then?"

"Operation BDL."

"BDL?" Lauren repeated, "You mean –"

"Yep."

"How are we going to-?"  
"Don't worry about the logistics, Kittens, I've got it all under control."

Demi had remained silent during this exchange, clearly in deep thought.

"Y'alright there Lovato?"

"Huh? Yeah." Demi said, shaking herself out of her thoughts.

"What's up Demi?" Lauren asked, concerned by how unsure her girlfriend sounded.

"Nothing." Demi responded, her voice filled with fake confidence.

Lauren raised an eyebrow at Demi, as did Beca; both silently telling the singer that they didn't buy it. Demi shook her head at the pair.

"Jeez guys," Demi began, "there is literally nothing wrong – chill."

"It doesn't seem like it Lovato."  
"I promise I'm completely fine." Demi stated, and after she realised how long the pause had gotten added, "So operation BDL then?"

"Looks like it." Beca said, running her hands through her hair like she always did when she was anxious. "I can't believe I've just quit my job…"  
"No regrets though, right Mitchell?"

"None whatsoever Lovato."

"You're just overwhelmed by it, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I suppose so. It's weird I guess."  
"Beca," Demi began, "You don't have to pretend that you're completely fine, you know. You clearly aren't."

"I'm good, honestly."  
"You sure?"

"Positive."  
"As long as you are Mitchell."  
"I am."  
"Good." Demi paused a second to think. "So I guess I should set my agent the task of breaking me out of my ties with Soundproof Studios…"  
"Idk, depends."  
"Well, I don't exactly want anybody else producing my music, Mitchell. You are the best in the business."

"Don't say that Lovato, or I'll think you only use me for my talents."  
"I thought you already knew that?" Demi laughed, as she got up and wandered through to the kitchen, gesturing for Beca to follow her. The producer obliged, and got up off of the sofa, leaving Lauren and Chloe in the lounge.

* * *

As the pair entered the kitchen, Demi shut the door behind them.

"Are you sure you're okay, Mitchell?" Demi asked, looking at her friend in concern.

"It's just a job, Demi, I'm fine."  
"Beca, that job was your dream. You've worked there for the last three years…"  
"Yeah, but when your dream comes true, you need to make a new one."  
"You loved that place."

"Well, they clearly didn't love me enough to give me what I wanted."

"Fair enough."

"Like, I can't believe that they just let me quit." Beca vented, "I work for them for all that time, and produce them all of those Grammy winning albums and they're perfectly fine about me going. Like, they were totally unbothered by me until I said I was off. That fucking woman tried to belittle me. They tried to bribe me into staying."

"What did the woman say?"

"That anyone can produce music. Who the hell does that woman think she is, Demi? Has she ever had to work with some of the idiots she's signed to her label? I don't think so. And the nerve…"

"Beca," Demi soothed, "you need to calm down."  
"Demi, that woman told me that anybody can do what I can do. That I'm nothing special. What if she's right?"  
"Beca, look at me," Demi began, directing her gaze so she was looking Beca straight in the eyes, "not anybody can produce not one, but ten, Grammy nominated, and award winning, albums in the space of three years. Only you can do what you do. That woman is an uptight bitch who needs dragging down a peg or two. She's just being petty because she realised she's lost the best damn producer in the world."  
"But what if she's right Demi?" Beca said in a small voice, a voice that was flooded with doubt. She looked at Demi with an unfamiliar glance. Demi had seen Beca's eyes shine when they were happy, glass over when she was heartbroken, and turn to stone when she was angry. But never had she ever seen them filled with… fear?

The singer immediately understood why Beca kept asking her these things, and her heart broke a little. Nobody had a right to make Beca doubt herself. Beca was amazing, and she needed to see that. Demi desperately wanted to punch that bitter slapper's lights out for making Beca scared. This was going to be Beca's first big risk in her life, and Demi knew Beca was going to gain so much from it.

"She is wrong Beca, believe me. She doesn't have a fucking clue."

"But what if I've just quit my job, and things go wrong? What if our plans to create our own label fall through?"

"Beca, stop doubting yourself. You're Beca Effin Mitchell, for god's sake, three time winner of the Producer of the Year award, and reigning acapella world champion."

"What if being Beca Effin Mitchell isn't enough, Demi? What if we can't get it off of the ground?""Why are we even having this conversation, Beca? Artists are going to flock to us if they think they've got even a shot of working with you; you're that good. We will get it off of the ground; mark my words."

"But what if we don't? What if, we do all of this, and it all fails? What will happen then? I'll have no money and no job. What would I have that would make Chloe want to stay?"

A small voice piped up from in the doorway.

"I'd have you, Beca, and I'd be content because that's all I ever wanted."

Beca and Demi were both snapped out of their thoughts as they watched Chloe join them in the kitchen.

"Seriously, I know when something's amiss with you Beca. Your happiness in the car wasn't real. Becs, you're scared shitless of what could go wrong, but you're missing the most important thing."

"What am I missing Chlo?" Beca asked, feeling guilty for, even in secret, implying Chloe was only with her because she was rich.

"You're missing out everything that could – will – go right for you."

"Chlo-" Beca began, only to be interrupted.

"You're forgetting that you have clients – Nick, Halsey, Dua – talented artists, who love you; Demi included. You forget that you were the thing that built the foundations that allowed them to stand up and shine. You forget that they'd be damned if they didn't have you producing their music anymore. Demi's completely right – artists will flock to you."

Chloe smiled softly at Beca and walked over to her girlfriend, wrapping her arm around Beca's waist and pulling the smaller girl close. She held her tightly, and gently rested her head on Beca's shoulder. Feeling Beca relax into the embrace, Chloe found herself feeling relieved. She remembered how Beca had always wanted to make sure her girl 'never needed to want anything' and how she wanted to 'spoil her' because that's how Beca thought she'd make her happy. But why couldn't Beca see that all Chloe needed to be happy was Beca?

Whispering quietly, she said, "And if it all goes wrong, there are always other labels."

Pulling away from Beca only slightly, she looked into the brunette's eyes, checking her girlfriend understood. Beca let a small smile slip onto her lips, before replacing it with the straight expression she always wore in public.

"Oh, please, Mitchell, give up the act!" Demi announced dramatically, speaking to Beca in mock anger. "Honestly, I've seen you cry your heartbreak into a tub of Ben and Jerry's already, so a smile seriously isn't going to ruin your badass reputation."  
"Thanks, Demi, Chloe seriously needed to hear that…"  
"Nah, I think she did." Changing the direction of her gaze to look at Chloe, Demi added, "I take it you know why she was crying before?"  
"I think I do."

"Good. I hope that you'll never be the reason Beca cries again."  
"I make no promises, but I'll make a conscious effort to try not to be."  
"That's okay then. Treat her right, and she'll treat you like a goddess."  
"I never had any intention of treating her wrong."  
"That's the spirit, Chloe!" Demi exclaimed, nodding in approval. "Just had to make sure you understood, you see."  
"It's never been clearer-"

"Erm, Demi, can you stop trying to intimidate my girlfriend? Please."

"Oh, Beca," Demi added, a slight glint appearing in her eye, "Chloe knows this doesn't come close to intimidation."

"This is 'fun girl talk,' right Demi?" Chloe asked.

"Oh god, the two women I love most in my life are turning into Betty Cooper and Cheryl Blossom and I don't think I'm okay with that." Beca groaned dramatically.  
"There is no way I am Betty Cooper, Mitchell, so don't even go there." Demi muttered through gritted teeth.

"Oh, Demi, drop the act already," Lauren laughed as she made her way into the kitchen, opening the fridge and pulling out the orange juice. She grabbed a glass out of the cupboard and poured the juice into it. Looking up at the other three, she silently giggled at the way they had frozen watching her. Smiling, she continued, "We already established that Beca's Toni, I'm Veronica, so that, by process of elimination leaves you as Betty."  
"Betty is the worst though…" Demi whined. "She's so clingy and has no value. She just determines her self-worth by the guys she's with…"

"Well," Lauren sighed in exasperation, "We offered you Josie, but you said she's a bitch."  
"Why can't I be Cheryl?" Demi whined.

"Because I'm Cheryl Blossom." Chloe said, "That's right, I'm Head Bitch In Charge, so you better watch out and go back to the sad breakfast club, Betty." Laughing gently, she added, "Seriously though, do you see any other gingers?"  
The other three looked at Chloe in stunned silence. "What?" The redhead asked, "Why are you all staring at me?"  
"You watch Riverdale?" Beca stated.

"Totes."

"For real?"

"Yah, it's mine and Bree's Wednesday night show."  
"OMG! It's ours too Chloe!" Lauren gushed.

Chloe suddenly roared with laughter.

"You're telling me that you three get together every week to watch Riverdale?"  
"To watch Cheryl." Beca corrected.

"Can't get enough of those redheads, can you Beca?" Chloe mused.

"Clearly not."  
"I actually don't believe it. Beca Mitchell watching Riverdale."

"What's so shocking about it?"  
"You wouldn't watch Grease because it's 'so cliché'…"  
"And?"

"Riverdale takes cliché to the next level."

"But Riverdale has Cheryl Blossom." Beca shrugged.

"We should totally watch it all together," Lauren suggested, grinning at how red Beca had gone. Watching the show was Beca's guilty pleasure, but she refused to admit it to anyone else.

"Kittens, that's the best idea you've had all day!" Chloe agreed, smiling it the other woman. "Could I ring Bree and see if she'll come?"

"Definitely," Demi said, "we need to go over the legal stuff to work on making our own label, and Bree knows the law better than anybody."

"We're seriously going to start working on it today?" Beca asked, slightly shocked at how quickly Demi had decided to begin getting on with it.

"Well, Beca, Rome wasn't built in a day."

Beca rolled her eyebrows at her best friend. "But Rome doesn't need to be built today. If we're all watching Riverdale, we won't be able to focus on that."

"I think we will, Becs." Lauren said, "If needs be, you, Demi and Aubrey can work in the kitchen."

"No!" Beca insisted. "I - that wouldn't work, and we can't be distracted by Chery- I mean the TV."

"Did you just say we can't be distracted by Cheryl there Beca?" Chloe inquired.

"Yes. No. Maybe?"

"That's cute."  
"I'm not cute, Beale."  
"You are totes adorbes, Beca."  
"Shut up now."  
"Or what?"

"Or, or, or I tell everyone!"

"Tell everyone what, Beca?" Demi asked.

"That we're back together." Chloe blurted out.

"Wait, what?" Lauren said, looking between the two in shock. Demi, on the other hand, just looked at them knowingly.

"Thank you for stating the obvious there Chloe." Demi deadpanned.  
"What the hell, Lovato?" Beca asked. "How did you know?"

"Mitchell, 'friends' don't stand with their arms wrapped around each other. Seriously, it takes a lot more than a few words to convince me of something, you know that."  
"Wow, and I thought we were being discrete."  
"Oh, Beca, you know you were never any good at keeping quiet…" Chloe said suggestively.

"Not now Chloe!" Beca exclaimed, her cheeks burning red.

"Yep, you two are definitely back together." Demi concluded, "Well, that's cute."  
"It makes me smile," Lauren added, looking at her own girlfriend who looked impossibly happy as well.

"Yes, it's all very smile worthy." Beca deadpanned, "But the real thing to be celebrated here is Lauremi."

Out of the three women in the room, only Lauren looked at Beca with confusion.

"What's Lauremi?" Lauren asked, already knowing what Beca's answer would be.

Demi sighed.

"Lauren + Demi = Lauremi!" Beca said. "I've had that one settled for a while. That and Staubrey."

"Staubrey?" Lauren inquired.

"Stacie and Aubrey?"

"Wait… they're together?"

"Beca *thinks* they are," Chloe exclaimed, "but Aubrey's in a relationship with Jesse."  
"Yeah," Demi nodded, "but her and Aubrey were being pretty flirty at Disney…"

"And," Beca added, "her relationship with Jesse is only 'casual', Chloe. That's Posen for no strings attached."  
"But Aubrey and Stacie, Becs? Aubrey's so smart, and Stacie's so… not."

"Stacie has a PHD in Psychology and is a qualified therapist, I'll have you know. She's an absolute genius, but she doesn't like letting people know."  
"Nevertheless," Chloe continued, "they have like zero things in common."

"We didn't though, and what about opposites attract?"

"You know what," Lauren pondered aloud, "I think I'm with Beca on this one."  
"Of course you are Lauren!" Beca laughed, giving the girl a high five.

"They were being way more than friends that day…"

"I'm not convinced…" Demi mumbled.

"Me either." Chloe said.

"Then why don't we test the theory?" Lauren suggested, and the others all looked at her like she'd grown another head. "C'mon guys, don't look at me like that." Chloe just raised an eyebrow at her, while Demi shook her head and Beca rolled her eyes. "We should invite Aubrey and Stacie round to watch Riverdale tonight…"

"Not wanting to be a buzzkill, Kittens," Beca started, "but I really doubt teen drama is going to make them be flirty."  
"Yeah, but my lounge has three sofas each big enough to fit two. Me and Dem sit together on one; you two on another-"

"Which leaves one sofa to Stacie and Aubrey…" Chloe said, completing Lauren's sentence. "And you think they'll curl up-"

"Which will make Stacie get all touchy-feely," Beca contemplated, "and possibly end up with the two snuggling up together on your couch…"

"Where we can watch and see if it's romantic or not." Demi concluded.

"Well, I for one am very impressed Lauren." Beca announced. "That sounds like a sneaky-ass plan worthy of Patricia."

"Who's Patricia?"

"Fat Amy." Demi interjected.

"Ahhh," Lauren nodded, "well then, I'm proud."

"Amy would be proud of that one," Chloe admitted.

"It's still not as good as when she and Staubrey conspired to get you two back together using me." Demi boasted.

"I knew those aca-bitches were meddling!" Beca declared. "I told you! You didn't believe it, but I was right!"

"You were right Beca," Chloe deadpanned.

"I think this justifies us meddling with their love life then," Beca said, smiling at the group. "Chloe, ring Aubrey, I'll text Stacie. Lauren order some food and Demi, you just sit still, look pretty."

"Awww… I love a good romance."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Kittens," Chloe said, "We don't even know if they're a thing."

"Well I think they are."

"Either way," Beca interrupted, "none of us will find out until they arrive, so we better call them."  
"Alright mom," the other two women groaned, rolling their eyes at Beca.

* * *

"Hey Lovato!" Beca shouted, poking her head through the doorway into the lounge.

"Yeah?" Demi replied.

"I want to watch the dance off episode…"

"Ugh I hate that one."

"But I love it."

"It's not your house, Beca, so you don't get to pick."

"It's not your house either Demi."

"It's my girlfriend's house."

"Give me the remote, Lovato."

"No."  
"Okay, I'll rephrase that: give me the remote or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else, this!"

Unexpectedly, Beca jumped at Demi, snatching the remote out of her grasp.

"Hah!" she exclaimed, running out of the lounge and through into the kitchen. Standing in the kitchen, she dangled the remote above her, smirking smugly because she knew Demi couldn't reach it.

"That'll be enough of that nonsense, children," Chloe said, effortlessly pulling the remote from Beca's hand. "Seeing as neither of you is mature enough to pick, I'll do it myself."

"But…" Demi mumbled.

"No fair!" Beca exclaimed.

"You two have the combined maturity of a five year old, you know that?"

"Thanks mom," the two said to Chloe in unison, rolling their eyes in exasperation.

"Just go, calm down, don't kill each other," Chloe said, smirking as the two went back through into the lounge. She turned and grinned at Lauren, who was stood on the other side of the kitchen crying silent tears of laughter. "I don't know what you're laughing at Kittens! Honestly, whoever said the biggest kid you'll have to raise is your partner was completely right!"

"They have zero maturity when they're together," Lauren giggled, "It's a mystery to me how they ever get any work done."

Chloe nodded, "It's like dealing with a pair of teenagers."

"God, imagine what any kid with Beca's genes would be like as a teenager…"

Chloe giggled. "They'd be a rebel without a cause that had a score to settle with the world."  
"Emo kid," Lauren chortled.

"Nah, not an emo. They'd be happy like their ginger mom."

The two stood silently thinking how cute Beca would be as a mum.

"You ever think you and Mitchell will have kids?"

"I don't know, I hope so, but I guess we're just taking it slow right now."

"Well, she's mad for you."

"I'm crazy for her. I can't believe she's quit her job for me Lauren."

"I can. She would do anything for you, and getting away from the company that thrived off of making her miserable wasn't much of a sacrifice."

"It was though; music production is her dream."

"Yeah, but I think Beca's slightly taken with the idea of being one of the big bosses."

"She is quite bossy."

"She'll be a real Head Bitch In Charge when we get things sorted."

Chloe laughed hysterically at that. "We need to get her a shirt that says that."

"I endorse it."

The pair giggled, and were interrupted by the doorbell.

"Go, join Beca, Chloe. I'll get that. It's time for us to have a little fun…"

 _ **AN/ SO, LOTS OF FLUFF THERE THEN. WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? HOW DO YOU GUYS RECKON THEIR PLANS TO MAKE THEIR OWN LABEL WILL WORK OUT? DROP ME A REVIEW AND SAY… REMEMBER, REVIEWS ARE LOVE, AND FIFTEEN WILL GET YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS IT'S READY!**_


	20. Ruin The Friendship

_**AN/ OKAY, GUYS, I'M SO SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE, BUT I'VE HAD TWO WEEKS OF BACK TO BACK MOCK EXAMS AND I'VE BEEN EXHAUSTED. I HAD TO BE IN SCHOOL FOR 7:30 EACH MORNING, AND DIDN'T GET TO LEAVE UNTIL HALF FOUR EACH NIGHT. WITH HOMEWORK AND PERSONAL THINGS, I HAVEN'T HAD MUCH TIME TO WRITE, AND I DIDN'T WANT TO GIVE YOU SOMETHING HALF HEARTEDLY WRITTEN WHEN I COULD WAIT A BIT LONGER TO GIVE YOU SOMETHING GOOD.**_

 _ **THANKFULLY, IT'S SPRING BREAK NOW, SO I HAVE TWO WEEKS WHERE I CAN WRITE BEFORE THE REAL EXAMS PICK UP IN SCHOOL NEXT HALF TERM. UPDATES ARE PROBABLY GOING TO BE LESS FREQUENT FOR THE NEXT FEW WEEKS WHILE I'M GETTING THROUGH THEM, BUT AS SOON AS I'VE DONE MY EXAMS, I'LL BE WRITING MORE, I PROMISE!**_

 _ **ANYWAY, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE SUPPORT, AND HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER. READ, ENJOY REVIEW…**_

" _Put down your cigar and pick me up._

 _Play me your guitar, that song I love._

 _Thirsty for your love, fill up my cup._

 _I've got only good intentions, so give me your attention._

 _You're only brave in the moonlight, so why don't you stay 'til sunrise?_

 _Your body's looking good tonight, I'm thinking we should cross the line,_

 _Let's ruin the friendship, let's ruin the friendship._

 _Do all the things on our minds, what's taken us all this time,_

 _Let's ruin the friendship, let's ruin the friendship…"_

"So, Mitchell," Aubrey announced as she strutted into Lauren's lounge barely an hour later, "you really quit your job then?"

"No, Aubrey, I decided to conform to their bullshit agenda and let them treat me like crap forever."

"Aww, Beca, I'm so proud of you for standing on your own two feet!" She exclaimed, running over to Beca and smothering her in a hug.

"Personal space, Bree, but thanks – I'm glad I did it."

"So am I," Chloe said, as she wandered in from the kitchen with two glasses of wine in her hands. Handing one to Aubrey, and the other to Beca, she smiled at the pair as she sat down on one of the plush sofas.

"Chloe?" Aubrey said blankly, looking at the redhead. "What are you doing here?"

"Me and Beca had plans to do something this afternoon, but after her meeting, they went in a different direction."

"Rewind, Beale, you guys had plans to do something… together?"

"Well, yeah Bree."

"I thought you two were 'just friends'…"

"Please, Bree," Demi said as she walked out of the kitchen clutching a glass of orange juice, "did you actually buy that lie?"

"Wait… you knew Lovato?"

"Since approximately two hours ago, yes."

"And none of you thought to tell me?" Aubrey demanded, mock-glaring at the trio in the room with her. "Even you, Chloe?"

Chloe smiled lightly at the way Aubrey said that, knowing that she wasn't really angry.

"Well, to be honest, Posen," Demi began, "We were all waiting on your news."

"My news?" Aubrey answered in confusion, staring blankly at Demi. "But I have no news…"

"Oh, please!" Beca exclaimed, rolling her eyes at the blonde. "We all noticed how you and Legs were practically glued together at Disney."

"Legs…" She muttered, "Wait – Stacie?"

"Well, duh, Posen," Lauren said as she wandered in. "We were pretty certain you two were a thing."

"We aren't." Aubrey stammered, her cheeks burning a vicious shade of red.

"Are you sure, Bree?" Chloe mused, knowing that Aubrey never blushed.

"Quite sure."

"That's a pity then," Beca shrugged as she sat down on the sofa next to Chloe, allowing her girlfriend to wrap an arm around her waist. "You two would make a really cute couple."

"You guys would," Lauren agreed, her voice sounding slightly disappointed.

Aubrey nodded at the two instinctively, fully understanding what they meant. "I know."

"What was that?"

"Yeah, Bree, that sounds like you've thought about this already…"

"Well, I guess I kind of have," Aubrey replied dejectedly, shrugging her shoulders as she spoke, "But it doesn't make any difference if I have been thinking about it, does it? It's not like Stacie's into girls."

"Truthfully, I didn't think you were into girls, Posen," Beca deadpanned, smirking, adding, "at least, I didn't think it until I saw how you were quite clearly checking out Stacie's ass at Disney."

"Beca!" Chloe scolded, "Don't be rude."

"I was being honest. But, full disclosure, Aubrey, I think she really likes you too Posen."

"Beca, you were her best friend in college. Have you ever seen her with a girl?"

"No, but as her best friend, I can tell you this: she never looked at any of those guys she was with like she looked at you; not even Donald."

Aubrey gave a slight, thoughtful smile as she digested this nugget of information. Then, she had her lightbulb moment.

"I think Stacie might like me. It's crazy, and it's a long shot, but it's possible…"

"Stop being so dense, Posen," Demi said, not realising that Aubrey was genuinely having a moment of enlightenment, "it was obvious to everyone there – except you – that Legs likes you."

"No, we were talking to Fat Amy about you and Lauren-"

"Wait, what?" Lauren interrupted.

"Oh, just that we thought you were together – I saw it in the paper today, you two are a cute couple and I'm glad you guys are actually together."

Lauren and Demi looked at each other in dismay and both rolled their eyes at Aubrey.

"Anyway," Aubrey continued, "that's beside the point. Stacie was dead certain you were together, and pointed out something about your flannel shirt Demi, and Amy told her that she had one of the best gaydars around."

"And how does this link to Stacie liking you?" Beca asked, slightly exasperated because it was painfully obvious that Stacie was into Aubrey, and to Beca, all this conversation was unnecessary.

"Quit interrupting guys! So Stacie then says that her gaydar isn't good on everyone, and that it wasn't working on a certain blonde. She was looking at me as she said it, as if she was trying to figure something out."

Beca applauded sarcastically. "So it's only taken you what? Seven years to realise Stacie is into you?"

"Beca!" Chloe scolded once again, frustrated by how insensitive Beca was being.

"What? It's true, Chlo."

"What do you mean it's true?" Aubrey demanded, looking at Beca with an intensity Chloe hadn't seen since her first senior year at Barden. "Beca, what do you mean about it taking me seven years to realise?"

Uncharacteristically, Beca just sat in silence, knowing she'd overstepped the mark in her outburst. Demi and Lauren observed, completely stunned at the interaction they'd just witnessed. They'd never seen Beca at a loss for what to say, especially at moments like this.

"Beca," Aubrey said, softer this time. "What do you mean about it taking me seven years?"

Beca gulped, and spoke in a hollow voice. "I think you know exactly what I mean, Aubrey."

"Did she really like me for all that time?" Aubrey asked, her eyes darting from Beca, who stood squirming before her, to Chloe, who was sat on the sofa looking guilty. "She did, didn't she?"

Beca nodded silently, allowing Aubrey to try and absorb this information.

"Then why didn't she say something?" Aubrey asked hoarsely. "Or, seeing as you two clearly knew, why didn't you guys?"

"Stacie didn't think you were into girls, and, well, at first you were pretty mean to her. Then you graduated and opened Fallen Leaves, and the next thing we all knew was that you were going to law school. She always felt like she wasn't enough for you, and with you guys getting pretty close over the years, she never wanted to ruin that."

"Then why did she hook up with all of them guys?"

Seeing Beca mouth 'I can't say,' Chloe stood up and took over the conversation.

"She hooked up with them to try and get a reaction out of you. Not necessarily jealousy, but just something, to see if there was any way you liked her. Then, when it seemed as if she had no hope, she began hooking up with them as a distraction."

"Shit."

"Yeah, she kept it to herself for years, because she'd heard a conversation between you and your dad in freshman year about me and Beca, and how he didn't believe in homosexuality. She thought that you had the same ideals, and was pretty sure you were straight, so did everything she could to try and get over you…"

"But it never really worked," Aubrey concluded, "did it?"

Both girls just shook their heads solemnly, while Demi and Lauren gave Aubrey a comforting smile.

"How obvious was it?" She asked them, looking ashamed and hurt.

"Painfully so, everyone in the Bellas – except you – knew, Bree."

"So why didn't anyone say anything?"

"Stacie made them all swear to secrecy, but they still tried dropping hints here and there to you," Chloe replied guiltily.

"You were just too oblivious to pick them up, Posen," Beca said, taking a long drink from her wine glass.

"Does she still like me?"

"What do you think, Aubrey?" Beca asked, looking Aubrey straight in the eyes. "You never really stop liking anyone, do you?"

Aubrey nodded silently to acknowledge what Beca had just told her.

"So what happens now?" Lauren interjected, looking at each of the four girls in turn in search of an answer.

"I don't know," Aubrey answered honestly. "I really like her…"

"Then what are you waiting for Posen?" Demi asked, "Grow a pair and ask her out!"

"Thanks Lovato."

"Do it," Demi insisted, "nothing worth having comes easy; and you and Stacie are adorable together and totally meant to be, I promise."

Beca nodded in agreement. "Tell her how you feel, but let her tell you what we've told you just now."

"Yeah," Chloe agreed, "we never told you any of this."

"When do I tell her?" Aubrey asked nervously.

"Well," Lauren admitted, "I might have texted her before you came asking if she wanted to watch Riverdale with us…"

"And?"

In response there was the sound of a car pulling onto the driveway.

"And, she said she couldn't wait."

Demi smiled at the impeccable timing of Stacie's arrival. "You've got this, Posen. You go get the door, and we're gonna go sit out by the pool for a while," she said, gesturing at the others to go outside. "Offer Legs a drink, and tell her you've got something to say."

"I promise she'll listen," Beca said as she made her way out of the room.

Looking at the anxious expression on her best friend's face, Chloe walked over and gave Aubrey a quick hug, whispering into her ear, "You've got this Posen, I believe in you!" before walking out of the room, shutting the door softly behind her.

Less than a second later, there was a rhythmic knock on the front door.

Aubrey swallowed her fear, and got off of the sofa.

Standing nervously behind the door, she took a deep breath.

It was time to get real, even if it meant ruining the friendship…

* * *

Pouring a glass of wine expertly, Aubrey looked up at Stacie who had swung her long legs over one of the barstools in Lauren's kitchen.

"So, Posen, what are you wanting to talk about?" Stacie asked bluntly, because she was never one to beat about the bush under any circumstances.

"I- uh- I- well, erm, I…" Aubrey stammered, feeling her cheeks burning red. Taking a deep breath, she quickly rambled. "This is really awkward, and I don't know how to say it, and please don't be mad, but I kind of really like you, and want to be more than friends, but…"

Stacie's face lit up with a Cheshire Cat grin as Aubrey spoke, giving Aubrey more confidence. "But what?" the tall brunette asked calmly.

"But I get how weird this is, and I don't even know if you like girls, so I get it if you don't, it was just an idea, pretty stupid re-"

"Aubrey," Stacie interrupted, looking deep into the blonde's eyes. "Who said I didn't want to?"

Aubrey stopped in her tracks as Stacie said that, looking up at the brunette.

Soothingly, Stacie continued, "I'd love to be more than friends, especially with someone as cute as you."

Aubrey smiled at that compliment, blushing slightly. "You mean?"

"Aubrey Posen, would you consider being my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" Aubrey gushed, looking at Stacie like she had hung the stars in the sky.

Stacie leaned over the breakfast bar and placed a kiss onto Aubrey's lips. The kiss was soft and gentle at first, but quickly grew more passionate, as the pair put into action what their words failed to say.

Hearing the back door click open, the two were snapped out of their kiss to see Beca and Chloe stood in the doorway, Beca smirking, while Chloe's hands were clasped over her mouth, as if the redhead couldn't quite process what she was seeing.

"So I'm guessing Staubrey is a thing?" Beca asked, feeling her usual smirk morph into a genuine smile as both girls nodded. "Took you two long enough," she deadpanned, shaking her head.

"Aww, as if you two are together!" Chloe gushed, grinning at the pair as Demi and Lauren walked inside as well.

Seeing the pair, Aubrey grinned, and nodded in response to Demi's arched eyebrow.

"Good on you, Aubrey!" Demi mused, genuinely happy for the two.

"It's a real triple date now!" Lauren exclaimed, causing Stacie to look at her blankly.

"Who else is together, like?" Stacie asked, before the answers quickly dawned on her. "Ha!" she exclaimed, pulling just slightly away from Aubrey. "I knew it! I told you both pairs were together! And you didn't believe me! My gaydar was spot on!"

Collectively, all the girls rolled their eyes at Stacie, and let the leggy brunette's excitement and celebration play out.

"So," Beca deadpanned, "Cheryl – erm, Netflix is waiting for us, should we maybe put something on?"

"Those sofas do look pretty comfy…" Stacie added suggestively.

"Let's do it." Demi confirmed, looking at Lauren who nodded.

"Should we watch Mean Gir- No, Riverdale?" Lauren asked, seeing the glare Beca shot her way when she almost dared to suggest something different.

"Riverdale it is." Beca announced without missing a beat, "let's go. Let's go watch Cheryl – I mean Riverdale."

"Oh god," Demi laughed, rolling her eyes at Beca, "here we go again with her obsession with Cheryl Blossom…"

All of the girls laughed, including Stacie who then added, "Madelaine Petsch is a step up from Beca's old obsession in college, Demi…"

Freezing, Beca sent a mock-glare at Stacie.

"Who was it?" Demi asked, picking up on the way Beca was shaking her head frantically at Stacie, begging her not to speak.

Stacie completely ignored her. "Megan Fox."

"Why am I not surprised?" Demi asked, roaring with laughter.

"Can we stop making fun of my crushes and maybe go watch the show?" Beca asked, pointing towards the lounge.

"Oh, Beca, we haven't even started," Chloe replied menacingly, making Beca look a tiny bit scared.

"Don't worry, Mitchell," Aubrey relented. "We'll go watch Riverdale first."

"Hey," Demi said, making the group stop and look at her. "I've just noticed something."  
"What?" Beca asked through gritted teeth.

"They're all ginger."

"Way to point out the obvious, Lovato." Aubrey replied.

"Yeah, that's old news," Stacie agreed.

Rolling her eyes, Beca looked impatiently at the group with the same look a kid gives on Christmas morning if their parents make them wait to open the presents. "Can we just go watch it?"

"Sure thing, Beca," Lauren said, and the group went into the lounge, curling up on the plush sofas in their respective couples.

* * *

They bingewatched on Riverdale episodes until gone 2AM, when all six of them were struggling to keep their eyes open. In no state to drive back to their own homes, all of the girls crashed on those sofas that night, each curled up close to their girlfriend.

Some friendships were there to be practically perfect like the one those six girls shared as a group. Others, especially the ones between two people, were there specifically for the lines to be blurred.

In that moment, in her sleepy state, Beca looked across the room, desperately fighting to stay awake for just a minute more. She saw Lauremi wrapped around each other, Aubrey sprawled out over Stacie, and looked down at the redheaded beauty snuggled next to her. She smiled at how much love there was in the room, and feeling sleep begin to take over, pulled Chloe closer to her, holding her tight.

All six of them were perfectly content for the first time in months. It had been a big day for all of them. Sure, they were all scared of what the future was going to hold for them, and worried about what was being said in the world outside, but they were all so content, it was all a distant concept to them.

In that moment, they were there, together, happy, and surrounded by the people they loved most.

As Beca woke up with the sun beaming on her face the next morning, she realised something, and it was a thought shared by every girl in the room.

Things might be moving fast, and everything might be scary, but right now: she wouldn't change a thing.

 _ **AN/ THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! DON'T FORGET, REVIEWS ARE LOVE, AND IF THIS GETS TEN REVIEWS, I'LL POST THE NEXT PART. HAPPY SPRING BREAK GUYS!**_


	21. Daddy Issues

_**AN/ NEARLY A MONTH LATER, GUESS WHO'S BACK?! THAT'S RIGHT GUYS, I'VE FINALLY MANAGED TO WRITE A CHAPTER FOR THIS. IT'S BEEN SUPER HARD TO DO THAT LATELY, AND I HAVEN'T REALLY HAD MUCH INSPIRATION FOR THIS, BECAUSE I STUPIDLY LEFT THE FOUR SONGS ON THE ALBUM THAT I DIDN'T HAVE MANY IDEAS FOR UNTIL THE END. SO, IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE STORY I CAN ASSOCIATE WITH 'GAMES,' 'SEXY DIRTY LOVE' OR 'CONCENTRATE' I'M ALL EARS.**_

 _ **48 DAYS UNTIL I SEE DEMI LOVATO LIVE! ANYONE ELSE SEEING HER OR BEEN TO SEE HER? I'M SO EXCITED!**_

 _ **THAT ASIDE, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE SUPPORT UP TO NOW, AND HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER…**_

" _I get a little obsessive, a little aggressive, a little bit too invested,_

 _Whatever you want, whenever you want, that's what you get cause,_

 _You're unavailable, and I'm insatiable._

 _Lucky for you, I've got all these daddy issues,_

 _What can I do? I'm going crazy when I'm with you._

 _Forget all the therapy that I've been through._

 _Lucky for you, I've got all these daddy issues…"_

* * *

"Here goes nothing," Beca muttered as she, Demi and Lauren made their way into the board room of their new label.

Giggling, Lauren ran over to one of the spinning chairs, jumping onto it and making it spin as fast as possible.

"Honestly, Kittens," Demi chuckled as she watched her girlfriend, "People say I'm the kid here…"

"You're just jealous that the chair you picked doesn't spin!" Lauren laughed, the chair slowing to a halt. She stood up, staggering over to Beca. "I swear it's easier to walk in a straight line when you're hammered than to walk straight when you're dizzy."

Beca rolled her eyes, and muttered, "And that's the best of Lauren everybody."

"Lighten up, Mitchell," Demi began, "Please stop stressing, it's not a good look for you."

Beca looked at Demi threateningly, clenching her fists when Demi smiled at her.

"What?" Demi teased, "nobody will want to work for you if you're a scary boss…"

"I'm starting to see why few people want to work with you Lovato."

"I'm just too much for them to handle."

"You can say that again," Beca deadpanned, and Demi stuck her middle finger up at her. "Remind me why we thought it would be a good idea for all of us to work in the same place together?"

"According to Posen, it would be 'fun'" Lauren replied usefully.

"All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy," Demi interjected, smirking as she suggestively added, "And Beca needs someone else to work with her so she can go home and play with Chloe."

"Shut up, Lovato."

Demi simply winked back at Beca, turning her attention to the various sheets on the desk in front of her.

* * *

An hour later, the trio were still sat around the table digesting the never ending mountain of paperwork.

"I hate this shit." Demi declared, swinging back on her chair. "Who invented paperwork?"

"I like to think it was Aubrey," Beca suggested.

"Well, you do blame her for everything, so it's really no surprise there," Demi agreed. "But honestly, why do we have to have paperwork?"

"Because we are responsible, independent adults," Lauren replied, flicking through the bills. "Which of you decided to spend a thousand dollars on guitars?"

Beca dropped the sheets in her hand as she looked at Demi.

"That would be me," Demi admitted.

"Why did you do that Lovato?" Beca demanded.

"Because we need good ones."

"But me and Lauren just use Garageband."

"So? I use them when I'm writing."

"Yeah, but we can't afford to spend that kind of money. Not yet, anyway."

"But why not?"

"Because, at the minute, our label is solely composed of me, you and Kittens."

"And?"

"And that means, at least until we sign some other people and drop some music, we have no money."

"But we have money…"

"That money is our own money though, not the label's."

"And that matters because?"

"And if we start spending our own individual money on the label, if one of us leaves in the future it will be a big legal mess." Beca sighed, cradling her head in her hands. "This is giving me a headache."

Lauren giggled at Beca's serious expression. "Breathe, Mitchell."

Beca rolled her eyes and sighed. "Right, I'm going up to my studio to work for a bit. You two get on with sorting this paperwork."

"Alright… Boss…" Demi teased.

"I hate you so much Lovato."

"Love you too, Mitchell."

* * *

Beca wandered into her studio, breathing a sigh of relief because – unlike everywhere else in the building – it was organised. Her equipment was on the desk, her Grammys on the wall, and there wasn't a single sheet of paperwork in sight; just how she liked it.

Switching on her MacBook, she pulled some headphones out of her bag and slipped them over her ears, preparing to do some edits on Demi's album. It was nearly done, and she was starting to get that feeling of anticipation she always did as the date they were going to drop it approached.

Letting herself get lost in the music, she started to add some synths into their latest track, Daddy Issues, finding herself begin to grin as the song hit its chorus.

She loved this song, as did Demi, because it made her think of Chloe. Like, it might be about Demi's torrid experience with an older man, but the whole concept of her daddy issues making her reckless was something Beca could relate to on a personal level.

Being reckless always took her back to Barden.

* * *

 **Barden: Freshman Year.**

"No, Dad," Beca all but yelled down the phone, "I point blank refuse to do that."

"But come on, Becs, she's your sister." Beca swore silently at that weak argument from her father.

"Stepsister. And anyway, she's just like the stepmonster."

"I thought we had moved past that."

"No, we haven't."

"Beca…"  
"Dad…"

"Come on, she's only here for the weekend, a dinner won't hurt you."  
"It will if I have to sit with them two."  
"Please do this Beca, she's family."

"And? What did family matter to you when you left Mum to move two states away?"  
"Beca-"

"What did family matter to you when you had an affair?"

"Beca, please calm down-"

"No, don't fucking use the whole 'family' excuse on me."  
"Beca, I've said I'm sorry…"  
"Yeah, well, you should have made it right when I was a kid, shouldn't you?"

"Oh my god Beca, grow up."

"I did. Not that you were there to see it. See you later."

"Beca don't put that phone-"

She cut him off before he got to finish his sentence.

* * *

There was the slamming of the door downstairs, and Beca cursed. Right now, she wasn't in the place to deal with any of the Bellas, least of all Aubrey. She couldn't deal with any more people trying to control her life. This was the third angry phone call she'd had with her dad this week, and now, as she stared at the screen of her phone, she found herself desperate to just block his number.

Hearing the slam of a door in the kitchen, Beca wandered down the stairs, knowing it was probably a good idea to go and be sociable. As she crossed the lounge, she heard the sound of another heated discussion on a telephone.

"Honestly, Bree, I'm sick of it!"

Beca smiled at the sound of that voice, knowing it was Chloe, but the smile quickly changed to a frown when she realised how annoyed Chloe sounded.

"I'm sick of not being able to control my own feelings. Like, wherever I go, I can't unsee her."

At this point, Beca wandered a little closer to the kitchen door, really curious about who Chloe was talking to Aubrey about. Usually, eavesdropping wasn't her thing, but this time, she was desperate to know.

"Ever since the showers. I can't deal anymore."

Beca raised an eyebrow at that, suddenly wishing that she could hear Aubrey's reply.

"Bree, I can't stop thinking about her. She said 'you never know, maybe that brunette likes you back.' Like, what the hell kind of cryptic message is that?"

There was a brief pause, as Chloe listened to whatever Aubrey was saying.

Beca pondered about why Chloe was quoting her words, and began to wonder why she had interpreted it as a 'cryptic message.'

"Aubrey," Chloe stressed, "I swear down, if she doesn't like me back I don't know what I'll do. I can't just ask her."

Beca began to see where this was going and beamed, deciding to go into the kitchen.

"Aubrey, I can't just announce I'm in love with Beca Mitchell!" Chloe all but yelled into the phone, hanging up when she heard someone move behind her. Seeing Beca stood there, she swore. "Shit."

* * *

"Erm, hi Chlo –" Beca stammered, blushing slightly.

"How much of that did you hear?" Chloe demanded, feeling herself start to demand.

"Enough to get what was going on."

"And?"

"And it's totally cool, like, I feel the same way, sooo…"

"Wait, what?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, you heard me."

"But, Aubrey said you're…"

"Aubrey's denying her own sexuality, so how can she judge mine."

"So what you said in the showers?"

"Totally true. All you have to do is ask."

"Really?"

"Really."

"So, Beca, would you maybe like to, I don't know, go for a coffee together?"

"What, like on a date?" Beca teased.

"It depends."

"On what?"

"On you."

"Then I'll go grab my coat, it's a date."

And that was how it all started. Everyone else might have thought it was after the showers, or at the party at Treble House, or Regionals, but it really, she and Chloe got together after Beca had a frustrating phone call with her dad.

It was the only time she'd ever been thankful for her daddy issues…

* * *

 **Present Day.**

"Hey Mitchell," a voice called out from behind her, a voice that got so much louder when its owner pulled her headphones off. "It's been four hours, come on, we need to head home."

"Huh?" Beca mumbled groggily, shocked that she'd been so absorbed in the music for that long.

"Me and Lauren finally got that mountain of paperwork under control."

"Well done, Demi," Beca praised, standing up from her chair. "How had I been sat there for that long?"

"Must have been in deep thought."

"Yeah, something like that," Beca admitted. "So, yeah, I think we're nearly done with your album Lovato."

"You do?"

"Well I've polished off Daddy Issues, and all that's left to finish is Sexy Dirty Love, Games and Concentrate."

"And it's only a matter of editing them, isn't it?"

"Yep. That's all there really is left to do."

"Jeez, it only seems like yesterday that we started writing these songs Mitchell."

"And now the whole album will be ready to drop at the end of the month."

"That's scary."

"I know."

"We aren't the same people we were three months ago, are we Mitchell?"

Beca smiled softly. "Not in the slightest."

"It's mad how much stuff has changed."

"Tell me about it."

* * *

"Hey, you two," Lauren shouted from downstairs. "You guys coming? I've rang Chloe to say we'll pick her up on the way back to Beca's."

The pair looked at each other and shared a glance. Beca smiled softly, and they walked downstairs.

"You two look thoughtful," Lauren commented as she observed the way they were behaving.

"End of an era, Kittens." Beca mused, as they climbed into Lauren's car.

Beca couldn't quite get over the fact that Demi's album was nearly finished.

And there was no escaping the fact that in these three months, she had completely changed.

When all this was finished, and the label was up and running, where would she be in three months' time? Beca didn't know.

But she did know one thing: she'd have Chloe Beale by her side.

 _ **AN/ ALL GOOD THINGS MUST COME TO AN END, AND I HAVE A FEELING THAT IN TWO OR THREE CHAPTERS, WE'LL HAVE MET THE END OF THIS. WHAT WILL HAPPEN THEN? SHOULD I DO A SPIN OFF USING SONGS BY OTHER ARTISTS? I DON'T KNOW, BUT AT THE MINUTE I HAVE IDEAS FOR THAT IF YOU GUYS WOULD WANT TO READ IT.**_

 _ **AS ALWAYS, TEN REVIEWS AND I'LL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER… IT'S NEARLY FINISHED!**_

 _ **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING, I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT!**_


	22. Fall In Line (Beca)

_**AN/ Hey guys... it's been a while.. I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded to this in a lifetime, because I honestly thought I wouldn't have any more ideas for it, and for anyone who's read my Choni fic, you'll know how - since July - I've been through heaven and back through hell again. Nevertheless, I'm still here, and I'm proud to say I finally have a chapter for you guys. I hope people are still here and remember this and haven't given up on me yet. Thank you so much to everyone that has supported this up to now, and if anyone out there continues to support this, it would honestly mean the world to me.**_

 _ **That said, here's the next chapter...**_

" _Little girls, listen closely,_

' _Cause no-one told me,_

 _But you deserve to know_

 _That in this world, you are not beholden,_

 _You do not owe them,_

 _Your body and your soul…"_

"Oi, Mitchell," a voice boomed, and Beca found herself groaning at the familiar Aussie accent. "You need to get the hell out of bed."

"What do you want, Amy?" the brunette moaned, lacking any sense of amusement as her eyes darted to the alarm clock on the bedside cabinet, feeling a throbbing pain in her head and a parched throat. She could taste whatever she'd been drinking before going to bed, and something told her it'd been Smirnoff. The light was passing through the curtains and Beca winced, not liking the exposure to it when she realised she was hungover. That didn't normally happen in her room.

"You need to leave my house," the Aussie replied, "because I'm meeting up with Bumper at eleven."

"Uh, what am I doing here?" Beca asked, slightly confused as to why she was at Amy's house, and in bed there. "What happened?"

"Jeez Shawshank, how much did you drink last night?"

"Amy, please stop with the interrogation and explain why I'm here with seemingly no memory of how I arrived at your house."

"Bec, you should probably call Chloe…"

"Why?"

"You really don't remember, do you?"

"Do you honestly think I'd be asking questions like this if I did?"

"Bec, I don't know how to say this…"

"Just say it."

"Chloe kissed that guy at the party last night."

"What party?" Beca asked, her brain only really processing the latter part of the sentence. What had Fat Amy said before party? Something about Chloe… Chloe kissing?... Chloe kissing a guy? "Wait, what?"

Fat Amy looked sheepishly at the brunette curled up in her guest bed. "I'm sorry Becs."

"Would you like to fill me in on whatever happened yesterday?"

"Not really, Beca."

"What did I do, Amy?" Beca asked, pretty sure she already knew the answer.

In response, the Aussie silently gestured towards the pile of bottles on the floor. "The same thing you always do."

"Fuck." Beca deadpanned, and Amy nodded her head. "Where's Chloe?"

"Last time I saw her she'd ran in the toilets with Demi in hot pursuit. Lovato looked like she was going to commit murder."

A hazy memory of a glass smashing against the floor floated into Beca's mind. Something colourful spilling against the tiles. Her jaw dropping pretty hard. A lot of swearing. A lot of hand movement, which Beca knew she only did when stressed or nervous. Given what Fat Amy had revealed, Beca had a feeling she had been a combination of the two the night before. A heartbroken Chloe, a redhead with eyes glazed over with tears, who winced at whatever Beca had said and run off, sobbing. A silence surrounding them, as if everyone else in the room had frozen to discover what had happened between the two.

"Amy, do you know where my phone is?"

"It's downstairs. I wasn't letting you do anything you'd regret."

"Thanks," Beca replied dryly, pressing her fingers against her temples and moving them in gentle circles, massaging the skin as if it would alleviate the pain inside her head. "Would you mind - ?"

"Already got it," the Aussie replied, handing Beca her iPhone.

The brunette winced when she unlocked it, seeing the picture of her and Chloe she'd set as a background. There was something not quite right about this whole set up. Chloe kissing someone else? That wasn't her girlfriend, not at all. Chloe didn't even like guys. Not like that, anyway.

Scrolling through her phone, she debated her next move. Talking to Chloe was inevitable, but it was not exactly something Beca wanted to do until she had all of the facts. That didn't stop her finger hovering over Chloe's name in her contacts, ever so tempted to call the redhead. Instead she sighed, selecting the contact below.

It only took three rings for the girl on the other end to pick up.

"Mitchell? You okay?"

"I need you to tell me everything that happened last night, Lovato."

* * *

Two hours later, Beca sat cradling a cup of coffee in Lauren's living room, desperately trying to absorb what Demi had just told her.

Chloe hadn't kissed that guy. Not willingly, anyway.

 _He'd made a move on her at the bar, slipping something in her drink when the redhead wasn't looking, clearly not knowing who the girl he was talking to was. Half an hour later and Chloe was long gone down the winding route to drunken deliriousness, unable to quite resist his unwanted advances the same way she would have been able to sober, leading to the man inching closer, and closer, and closer… until eventually his lips were on hers._

 _She pushed him away, but it was a moment too late, because Beca – along with Lauremi – had just walked into the room, Beca with a cocktail in her hand, to see her kissing another man._

 _The crash when the glass shattered against the floor instantly silenced the crowded room, acting as a magnet for the attention of everybody in there. Eyes were immediately drawn to the tiny brunette, and the glances quickly followed the woman's gaze towards Chloe, who, standing by the bar, had jumped away from the man with a sheepish expression._

 _Beca had watched her girlfriend kiss a total stranger at a party to celebrate the opening of Beca's new label._

 _Chloe had kissed that man, and now that man was walking away towards the men's' toilets._

 _And Beca? Beca had lost her grip, both of the glass in her hand and on her relationship. She felt herself shatter in that moment, and felt everything draw to a standstill._

 _Regaining some composure, Beca waited for the guy behind the booth to turn the music back up before approaching Chloe._

" _What the fuck do you call that?" she muttered, her voice barely audible, noticing the way the redhead had taken a step back when she stood next to her._

" _Bec, it's not what it looks like…"_

" _Then would you like to tell me what it is, because what it looks like is something I really don't want to imagine, let alone see on my big night."_

" _Beca, I didn't mean – "_

" _You fucking kissed him, Chlo."_

" _I didn't! Well I did, but it wasn't me. I didn't – "_

" _Didn't what?"_

" _Bec – "_

" _Chlo," Beca snapped, "I can't even begin – "_

" _Please, not here."_

" _You're right. Not here. Not in front of everyone."_

 _Beca just looked at Chloe, tears pooling in her eyes._

" _Beca – " Chloe whispered, her voice cracking._

" _Tonight," Beca stammered, "tonight, it's meant to be my big night. Our big night, for god's sake. It was meant to be something special, not just for me but for both of us. And now look what's happened!"_

" _Beca – you don't – I'm sorry!"_

" _I'm sorry too," Beca replied, feeling the walls within her suddenly begin to build, growing taller and stronger until she knew they were impenetrable. "Maybe I shouldn't have let Demi plan this big do to celebrate the label opening. Maybe I shouldn't have got here that tiny bit later. Maybe I just should forget it."_

 _The brunette just turned around and walked away, the people in the crowd parting to let her through, leaving Chloe stood, stunned by the bar._

 _Demi made her way over towards the redhead, her face straight but her eyes showing her true feelings. The glint, the flash, within them barely concealing her controlled anger. "What did you do?"_

" _Dem – " she whispered, bursting into tears in front of the singer._

 _She just stood, looking at Chloe, silently trying to put the pieces together to try and explain everything. Instinctively, she opened her arms, letting the redhead crash into her. It was at that moment that the smell hit. Recoiling, Demi stood back, her own past making her know that smell all too well._

" _Chloe," she began, unsure of how to word her question. "What have you had to drink?"_

" _Not a lot," the redhead replied. "A glass of wine from the bottle me and Bree were sharing, a strawberry daiquiri from the bar… and like two martinis compliments of the man in the jacket."_

" _The man in the jacket?"_

" _Yeah," Chloe mumbled, dropping her gaze. "It was weird. They just… I don't know… they just made me go a bit… funny?"_

" _Did you see the bartender make them?"_

" _I'm not sure. They didn't taste like they normally do but I guess it's a different bar…"  
"Chloe, I think he might've slipped something in there."  
"Dem… I've messed up…"_

" _Maybe Chlo, but I don't think this is all your fault…"_

" _Bec hates me…"_

" _Come on, Beale," the singer said, guiding the drunk redhead towards the door, gesturing to Lauren to follow them, "we're heading home and we're gonna sober you up."_

" _Sober… that's a good thing… Beca always sobers me up…"_

 _The singer smiled softly as they arrived at the car, opening the door to the back so Chloe could get in, and checking to make sure the seatbelt was done properly._

" _Beca will probably need sobering up herself," Demi muttered beneath her breath to Lauren, who had climbed into the passenger seat. "After what she just saw…"_

" _She's text to say she's staying at Amy's and not to worry about her," Lauren whispered, not wanting to draw Chloe into their conversation. "I'm pretty sure that there gives us plenty of reason to worry."_

" _Beca Mitchell saying that kind of thing makes me worry. I'll give her a text when we've got Chlo back at Bree's – "_

 _Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of the drunk redhead throwing up in the back of the car. A lurid smell made its way into the front, and Demi grimaced._

" _She threw up in my car," the singer muttered, slightly losing her edge. "she's thrown up."_

" _Demi!"_ _Lauren snapped, forcing Demi to snap out of her thoughts. "Eyes on the road!"_

" _Where should I?"_

" _Just get back to mine. It's closest anyway."_

" _But what about Bec – "_

" _We'll sort Bec later."_

" _But she's with Amy."_

" _Who'll look after her, Dem," Lauren replied. "Let's just get home and we'll clear up this mess in the morning."_

 _Whether the musician meant the sick in her car or her best friend's relationship, Demi didn't know, but she trusted her girlfriend, and knew that she was right. Beca was in safe hands, even if they weren't her own. They needed to look after the drunk girl in the back, and do what they could to make a bit more sense of this situation._

 _The night had been nothing short of a disaster._

* * *

To say the night had been nothing short of a disaster might possibly be the understatement of the year, Beca thought, when she sat in Lauren's living room with her coffee.

"Well shit," the brunette said, giving a hollow laugh to try and calm the growing paranoia inside. "She really didn't…"

"No, she didn't kiss him," Lauren replied. "We think she'd been roofied."

"That fucking… I'm going to…"

"You're going to fix things with your girl, Mitchell," Demi declared, "because she might have been as drunk as a skunk, but she remembers enough to be trying to avoid you. She knows you got mad at her."

"But it was all just a mis – "

"Chloe was gone this morning before we could properly explain," Lauren interrupted, shooting Demi a warning glance. Even if her girlfriend was Beca's best friend and loved the brunette unconditionally, she knew Demi's temper could – and would – get the best of her if Beca decided to counter her. "She hasn't been picking up her phone, and it's probably a good idea if you go and find her, talk this out."

"I'll give her a call," the brunette decided, standing up and walking through to the kitchen with her mug. "I'm so sorry for all of this."

"I know you are, Mitchell," Demi said, pulling the smaller girl in for a hug, "which is why you're going to go set all this right with your girlfriend. Call me when you've found her and you know she's okay."

"I've effed up well and good, haven't I Dem?"

"Not the most eloquent way of saying it, Mitchell, but yes, you have. Now go get your girl."

Beca didn't need to be told twice, and she climbed into her car, debating her options.

* * *

She drove downtown to Aubrey's and upon arrival heard from the blonde that Chloe had only been there that morning to shower and change, having changed her plans when she found her best friend and Stacie in the lounge.

"And where did she say she was heading?" Beca demanded, still slightly hungover, and not in the mood for small talk.

"She was on the computer," Stacie drawled, " muttering something about plane tickets and how expensive they are if you book short notice…"

Logging on the computer, Beca spun herself round in the chair, waiting for the ancient thing to load.

After what felt like an eternity and two reboots later, the music producer had managed to get into the thing, and onto the internet, browsing over Chloe's browser history.

11:07 – Flights LAX to TPA

11:09 – /bookings/lastminute/LAX-23dr43refe-TPA

11:19 – Book Your Flight

At seeing the words 'book your flight', Beca loaded the page, and realised her girlfriend had been looking at flights to Tampa. She then viewed the links that followed, noticing they were all to secure pages, presumably the ones where Chloe had booked a ticket.

Looking at the time of departure, the brunette realised the flight the redhead had booked was due to leave LAX in an hour. There was no way she'd be able to reach Chloe before she was on the plane.

Which meant she had one option: she had to go after her.

Sighing, Beca pulled out her phone, searching through her contacts. She sent an email to Malcom, asking him to get a jet for her on the LAX runway and to charge it to her usual account. She then tapped on the contact below, not feeling the conversation.

"Beca?" a voice asked from the end of the phone. "Why on heaven's earth are you calling at this time?"

Of course, the time difference! Beca had forgotten.

"I'm so sorry!" she gasped, her mind a million miles away from practicality while she was absorbed in the mess last night had caused. "I have something you need to know. Chloe's flying in, and Mama Beale, I'm following her out. Please could you make sure she's at yours by the time I land?"

 _ **AN/ Mama Beale is about to enter the story. What do we all think Mrs Beale is going to be like? I'm excited to write her character and to explore her relationship with Chloe and Beca. Thank you so much for reading this, and I hope you enjoyed it. Please follow, favourite and leave a review to tell me what you think and what you'd like to see come in future chapters... are there any particular Demi songs you'd like to see used?... I love talking to you guys :)**_


End file.
